Préjugés préconcus
by Elliania
Summary: Harry se retrouve obligé de passer son été avec Rogue et sa famille... Oui, oui! Sa famille! Il va découvrir que son professeur de potion n'est pas exactement comme il se l'imaginait! —Se situe après le tome 4.
1. Ch 1 Les nouveaux tuteurs

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.1 Les nouveaux tuteurs**

Après un long parcours passé dans la minivane des Dursley, pensant et repensant bien malgré lui aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés devant ses yeux, et qui plus est, par sa faute il y a à peine quelques jours, Harry arriva enfin au 4 Privet Drive.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voiture, maugréa l'oncle Vernon.

Harry leva les yeux et aperçut une vagonnette noir stationnée devant la maison des Dursley.

Dès que l'oncle Vernon gara sa voiture dans l'allée, il rentra en trombe dans la maison laissant Harry se débrouiller seul avec toutes ses malles et la cage d'Hedwige. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la minivane, Harry entendit son oncle l'appeler, ou plutôt, hurler son nom.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait », pensa Harry plus sombre que jamais.

Comme son oncle semblait énervé, Harry ne prit pas le temps d'amener ses bagages avec lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, laissant Hedwige à la vue de tous les moldus du voisinage.

Redoutant se qui l'attendait, Harry entra dans la demeure des Dursley. Dudley, son cousin, qui semblait plus gros que jamais, montait vers sa chambre. Il semblait terrorisé.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Harry, sans même un bonjour.

-Y a un… un homme bizarre qui... il est venu te chercher, lança Dudley avant de partir en courant.

«Un homme bizarre ». Un sorcier, en conclut immédiatement Harry. Mais qui?

Voldemort? Mais non Harry, reprends-toi. Ta cicatrice t'aurait brûlé et de plus, Dumbledore t'aurait prévenu, il ne cesse de répéter que tu es en sécurité ici. Mais alors qui ? Venu le chercher. Le coeur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bond. Sirius!

Harry pénétra dans le salon avec un sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis quelques jours. L'homme étais de dos, mais Harry, ne l'ayant pourtant pas reconnu, comprit que ce n'étais pas Sirius. Il était grand et mince, vêtu tout de noir, mais habillé à la façon moldue. Un jeans noir et une chemise. Il portait ses cheveux (noirs) longs aux épaules, mais ils étaient rattachés par un élastique. Il parlait avec l'oncle Vernon, qui semblait très énervé. La tante Pétunia se contentait d'écouter, avec sur le visage, un mélange de colère, de dégoût et de peur. Elle fut la première à remarquer Harry.

-Tiens, te voilà toi, siffla-t-elle à son intention.

L'homme cessa de parler et lui fit face.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Bonjour Harry… dit l'homme avec un rictus qui se voulait aimable.

Harry en resta encore plus surpris. Il avala et…

-Pro…p-professeur Rogue?

Celui-ci ne sembla pas étonné de sa réaction. Il sourit encore plus. Harry croyait rêver. ou plutôt halluciner, puisque cette situation ne lui rappelait aucun rêve. Son professeur de potions, qu'il détestait et qui lui rendait plutôt bien, était dans le salon des Dursley, vêtu de façon moldue, venant le chercher pour l'amener Dieu-seul-c'est-où et qui plus est, lui «souriait ». Wow, complètement dingue tout ça. Harry pensa que cette aventure avec Voldemort avait eu raison de lui et qu'il était en train de perdre la tête.

Tout à coup, il eut un doute. et s'il était de nouveau un mangemort. et s'il voulait le ramener près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. et si c'était un piège.

-Surpris?

La voix du professeur Rogue le ramena à la réalité

-Un peu… répondit-il, méfiant.

-C'est normal, dit Rogue calmement.

-Où… où voulez-vous l'amener? réussit à demander la tante Pétunia

Rogue la regarda alors avec dégoût. Ce regard, Harry le connaissait bien : Habituellement, il lui était réservé.

-Vous vous préoccupez de lui maintenant, demanda-t-il avec colère.

-Et vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers lui.

-Tu es méfiant? Tu ne devrais pas. lui dit Rogue après un moment de silence. Je suis sous les ordres de Dumbledore Harry. Tu devra venir passé l'été avec moi, ce sera plus sur.

Ce tutoiement résonnait à l'oreille d'Harry. Visiblement, le maître des potions n'appréciait pas cela plus que lui. Ce détail insignifiant fit prendre conscience à Harry que Rogue ne pouvait pas être un mangemort. Il était évident que son professeur n'était pas heureux de l'accueillir chez lui, se qui fit comprendre que l'idée venait effectivement de Dumbledore. Harry dut admettre que Rogue avait fait de gros efforts et qu'il ne l'aidait pas en agissant ainsi. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas la tête à faire des efforts. pas si tôt. De plus, il étais déçu.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Sirius qui…

-Black est en mission pour Dumbledore, le coupa Rogue avec une nouvelle expression de dégoût. Et en plus, il est toujours en cavale, tu ne pourrais pas vivre avec lui. Maintenant, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. DE TOUT L'ÉTÉ.

Les Dursley eurent un mouvement de recul et Harry détesta cette expression sur le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il évoqua le nom de « Black ».

-Suis-je clair? demanda alors Rogue.

-Oui. répondit sombrement Harry.

-Bien. Où sont tes affaires? Nous partons, dit-il.

Harry lui dit que toutes ses affaires se trouvaient encore dans l'allée et ils sortirent tous. De façon moldue, Rogue mit ses valises ainsi qu'Hedwige dans la vagonnette noir. Harry remarqua que les Dursley semblait satisfaits.

« Bien sur, pensa Harry, ils sont débarrassés de moi pour tout l'été et ils voient clairement que je n'aime pas Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur faire plus plaisir?. »

Harry prit place du coté passager dans la voiture de Rogue. Il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait aucunement été modifiée. Aucun levier pour voler, ni aucun bouton pour devenir invisible.

Lorsque le maître des potions prit place à coté de lui, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Dursley. Entre Rogue et les Dursley, il se surpris à se demander lesquels il préférait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit son oncle et sa tante affichant ces sourires de vainqueurs, il ne put s'empêcher de penser « N'importe où, mais pas ici ».

¤

Ca faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient sur différentes autoroutes sans que ni un ni l'autre ne dise un mot. Harry remarqua que Rogue se débrouillait très bien avec une auto moldue, sur des autoroutes moldues. Cela lui semblait presque normal.

-Où allons-nous? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un regard noir de la part de son professeur.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Il n'y avait aucune musique, aucune conversation. quoique Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Quand il racontera ça à Ron et Hermione. Ils allaient sans doute le plaindre. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de misère dans sa vie, il fallait qu'il vive « ça ». Dumbledore lui en voulait ou quoi?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rogue prît une sortie et ils se retrouva dans un quartier chic. Harry remarqua que se n'était pas très loin de Londres. Son professeur prît plusieurs petites rues, tournant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite . Il étais facile de s'y perdre, contrairement à Privet Drive et ses alentours où tout était bâti de façon parallèle et perpendiculaire.

Par contre, ici, les maisons étaient toutes différentes, de forme, de couleurs et de couvertures extérieures. Cependant, il était facile de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une banlieue moldue.

C'est alors que Rogue ralentit et entra dans une allée. Harry regarda la maison. Elle était magnifique. Il faisait nuit maintenant, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle était l'une des plus grosses de la rue. Elle était faite en pierres grises et sa porte, ainsi que le rebord des fenêtres étaient en bois foncé. Aucune lumière était allumée à l'intérieur et donc, Harry ne put voir le dedans.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Il avait imaginé Rogue plutôt comme un ermite vivant dans une caverne se rapprochant des froids donjons de Poudlard.

-Qu'attends-tu? demanda soudain Rogue.

Il était déjà dehors et avait déjà débarqué les bagages d'Harry. Revenant à la réalité, Harry se détacha, sortit, alla chercher la cage d'Hedwige, qui restait encore dans la valise de la vagonnette, et suivit son professeur jusqu'à la porte.

Rogue prît son trousseau de clés et débarra la porte. « Il ne peut y avoir un geste plus moldu que ça » pensa Harry. Il trouvait cela très étrange.

Rogue entra, déposa les valise de Harry sur le plancher, puis il fit signe à Harry de rentrer. Il referma la porte. Il faisait très noir. Rogue ouvrit donc la lumière. Ce que vit Harry le laissa bouche bée.

Le vestibule n'étant pas très grand, Harry se trouvait pratiquement dans le salon. C'était si beau, si classe. Un divan tout neuf qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une vente au enchère, tellement il paraissait luxueux, se trouvait devant lui. Deux fauteuils, venant manifestement du même mobilier était là aussi. Sur un mur ce trouvait une bibliothèque avec plein de vieux livres fraîchement époussetés et sur l'autre, un immense foyer.

Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir la cuisine, proprement rangée, et à la droite, on voyait 2 escaliers, l'un qui monte, l'autre qui descend. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, s'était ces nombreuses photos d'enfants, riant et ne bougeant pas dans les cadres.

-Viens. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

La voix de son professeur le sortit, encore une fois, de sa torpeur. Ils descendirent au palier inférieur. Lorsque Rogue alluma la lumière, Harry se rendit compte que cette grande pièce était décorée différemment. C'était plus moderne, quoique tout aussi propre. Les murs étaient bleus pâles et le tapis épais était d'un blanc pur. Au fond, il y avait un piano et un mini bar et au centre de la pièce, un immense sofa blanc était placé afin que l'on puisse écouter la télé sur un magnifique cinéma maison moderne.

Rogue tourna à gauche et descendit encore quelques marches. C'était sur le même palier mais pas sur le même plancher. Toujours ces murs bleus et le même tapis. Il y avait 2 portes. Une où une pancarte marqué « Privé » était accrochée, et l'autre qui était entrouverte. Rogue pénétra dans cette dernière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit pour une troisième fois les lumières, Harry fut encore plus émerveillé. La chambre était quand même grande, semblait très confortable et elle était décoré des couleurs de Griffondor.

-Wow, laissa-t-il échapper.

-Ca te plaît? Cassandra a tout redécoré pour ton arrivée, expliqua Rogue.

-Cassandra?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il posa les bagages sur le sol de la chambre et dit :

-Installe toi. Y a une chambre de bains juste en haut, deuxième porte à gauche, dans le salon bleu.

Puis il partit.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. D'accord, il passerait l'été avec Rogue mais au moins, il aurait la paix (Rogue ne semblant pas être très disposé à lui tenir compagnie), et il était en sécurité. Et cette chambre, Wow! Harry se demandait qui pouvait bien être Cassandra et qui pouvaient bien être tous ces enfants sur les photos? Après tout, Rogue pouvait peut- être bien avoir une soeur Cracmol. Cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Tout en remuant ses pensées, il rangeait ces vêtements et ses livres de Poudlard. « Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'écrire à Ron et Hermione » pensa- t-il.

Puis, du bruit attira son attention. Rogue n'était plus seul à présent. Non. On aurait dit qu'une garderie venait de débarquer. Intrigué, Harry sorti de sa chambre et monta à l'étage.

Il y avait là 4 enfants, qu'Harry reconnut comme ceux des photos, une jolie femme, qui ne faisait pas 35 ans, et un tas de valises.

Rogue tenait dans ses bras un jeune garçon tout souriant, et il essayait d'écouter ce que 2 adolescents racontaient joyeusement en s'enterrant l'un l'autre. Il semblait heureux. La femme le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et une petite fille, toute blonde, se qui criait dans le décor de cheveux noirs, se cachait derrière elle.

-Est-ce Kayley? demanda alors Rogue d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Tous cessèrent de parler et regardèrent la fillette blonde. Rogue déposa le garçon et se pencha pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. La femme sourit.

-Comme elle a changé. dit Rogue

La fillette semblait le craindre, ou alors elle était seulement timide, Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il était clair qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Kayley, ma puce, dit doucement la femme d'une voix rassurante, Dis bonjour à ton papa!

Harry resta surpris. il vit les autres enfants sourirent et Rogue tendre les bras vers la blondinette. Celle-ci eut un sourire radieux, laissant voir ses petites dents blanches. Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle courut maladroitement dans les bras de son père.

Harry était songeur. Alors Rogue était vraiment le père de tous ces enfants?. Pourquoi vivaient-ils parmi les moldus?. Harry avait pu voir, sur les valises des deux adolescents, le sceaux de l'école Beauxbâtons, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient sorciers. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas à Poudlard?

* * *

À Suivre… 


	2. Ch 2 Un Rogue complètement différent

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Un Rogue complètement différent**

-Bonjour! Qui es-tu?

Harry cessa de se questionner et releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'aînée de la famille. C'était une fille, qui devait avoir son âge. Elle avait les yeux noirs de Rogue, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi froids. Ses longs cheveux étaient si noirs qu'on y voyait des reflets bleus marins. Harry dut admettre qu'elle était très belle, simple, mais belle.

-Euh, je… je suis…

-Harry ! Bonjour ! dit alors la femme. Je m'appelle Cassandra. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance!

La voyant de plus près, Harry comprit d'où venait la beauté de la jeune fille. Cassandra était superbe. Elle avait de beaux grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux, noirs également, étaient arrangés de façon à mettre son magnifique visage en valeur. Elle était grande et mince, mais le professeur Rogue la dépassait encore d'une tête.

C'est alors qu'elle perdit un peu de son sourire.

-Comment… comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Mrs Weasley. Il y avait vu dans ses yeux la même inquiétude, pourtant, elle ne le connaissait pas encore, mais elle semblait déjà l'aimer. Contrairement à Rogue, qui se tenait derrière elle, toujours avec la fillette dans ses bras.

-Bien, avoua Harry. Je veux dire, étant donné les circonstances, ça peut aller.

-Quelles circonstances? demanda alors le plus âgé des 2 garçons.

-Sky, Fredrick, allez donc mettre vos malles dans vos chambres, coupa Rogue.

Les deux adolescents, qu'Harry soupçonna de trop bien connaître leur père, se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres avec leurs valises sans même discuter.

-Maman, j'ai faim, dit alors le jeune garçon avec une petite voix.

-Bien sur Alan, dit-elle faussement désespérée, tu as toujours faim.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant devant Rogue pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de repartir.

Harry resta quelques secondes sous le choc et dévisagea son professeur de potions. Celui-ci mit la petite Kayley par terre, qui alla rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine, et se rapprocha d'Harry, avec cette habituelle expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-Avez-vous fini de ranger vos affaires Potter?

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Rogue n'aimait visiblement pas le fait qu'Harry partage sa vie de famille.

-Oui professeur, répondit-il.

-Bien… viens manger alors.

Et voilà que les efforts et que le tutoiement revenaient. Harry sourit et suivit Rogue. La table était déjà mise et Harry crut comprendre que c'était Rogue lui-même qui avait fait le repas.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à la droite de Severus Harry, lui conseilla Cassandra.

Harry prit place, sous le regard mécontent de Rogue. Peu de temps après, Sky et Fredrick arrivèrent. Sky s'assit à coté d'Harry alors que Fredrick prenait place à l'autre bout de la table, face à son père. Ils avaient l'air épuisé.

-Veux-tu de l'aide maman? demanda Sky malgré tout.

-Oh, mais j'en ai déjà!

Au même moment, Alan apporta les assiettes de Rogue et Harry.

-Merci Alan, dit ce dernier.

Quelques minutes après, tous étaient en train de manger. Harry se surprit à trouver le repas très bon. Par contre, il y avait une certaine gêne qu'Harry attribua à sa présence.

-Papa. J'aimerais bien avoir un balai pour mon anniversaire ! dit alors Fredrick.

-Et à quoi ça te servirait ? coupa Sky pour le taquiner avant même que son père ne puisse répondre. Tu ne sais même pas voler.

-Et bien je suis meilleur que toi tu sauras. répliqua-t-il violemment, puis il ajouta sur un ton moqueur : Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu sais voler maintenant que tu as pris des « cours privés » avec ce beau Mark!

Puis il fit une imitation grotesque de sa s?ur en train d'embrasser un garçon. Harry remarqua que Sky paraissait humiliée et prête à bondir sur son frère à n'importe quel moment.

-Ca suffit Fredrick, intervint leur mère.

Celui-ci cessa immédiatement ses simagrées et jeta un regard suppliant à son père.

-Alors ? Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un ?

Rogue le regarda pensif. Lentement, il prit une gorger de vin. Harry se demanda s'il faisait exprès de faire languir son fils.

-Et que voudrais-tu faire avec ce balai? demanda-t-il finalement.

Fredrick sourit, soulager.

-J'aimerais bien poser ma candidature pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Bâtonsrouges, expliqua-t-il. Mais pour avoir une chance. il faut avoir son propre balai.

Encore une fois, Rogue ne put répondre.

-Laisse-nous en discuter entre nous d'abord, d'accord mon chéri? lui répondit sa mère.

Elle et Rogue se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens qu'eux seuls comprirent.

-Alors. commença Rogue. Qui c'est ce « beau Mark »?

Fredrick éclata de rire tandis que Sky regarda son père d'un air gêné.

-Ce… ce n'est qu'un ami papa. répondit-elle en évitant son regard. On aurait dit que tout d'un coup, les nouilles dans son assiette s'étaient misent à chanter tellement elle semblait passionnée par son repas.

-C'est son amoureux, lâcha aussitôt son frère.

-Non, mais tu vas te la fermer, oui ? siffla Sky méchamment.

-Sky, la rappela à l'ordre sa mère.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation cocasse. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, au lieu de ce stupide de gros Dudley.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensés, il remarqua que tout le monde semblait occupé. Alan et Fredrick parlait de Quidditch, alors que Rogue écoutait sa femme lui raconter ses dernières mésaventures avec ses patients. D'après ce qu'il entendit, il en conclut que Cassandra travaillait à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle était médicomage.

Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Sky qui lui souriait.

-Rebonjour, dit-elle. On ne s'est pas vraiment présentés tantôt. Tu as sûrement compris que je m'appelais Sky. J'ai 15 ans et toi?

-Moi aussi, répondit-il. Et je m'appelle Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, avoua-t-elle. Alors? Tu vas passer l'été ici? Pourquoi?

Harry resta surpris de cette question.

-Et bien, je suppose que je vais être plus en sécurité ici, avec le Professeur Rogue. je veux dire, ton père, répondit-il.

-Professeur ? Tu vas à Poudlard alors! Comment c'est ?

-Poudlard! C'est... magique!

-Ben tiens, ça je m'en doute. rit-elle.

Harry la trouva magnifique lorsqu'elle riait. « Reprends-toi vieux, c'est la fille de Rogue et en plus, elle a déjà un petit ami. ». Un peu gêné, Harry eut le tic de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ben ça alors. Sky le regardait avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée. Tu es… Tu es…

-Harry Potter, compléta Rogue qui écoutait, depuis peu, la conversation entre les deux adolescents.

Toutes les conversations à cette table cessèrent aussitôt. Harry se sentit très gêné.

-J'y crois pas, laissa échapper Sky.

-Mais papa… que… que fait-il ici ? demanda Alan de sa petite voix intimidé.

-Voui, questionna Kayley à Harry, Pouquoi tu n'es pas avec ton papa et ta maman ?

Il y eut un silence gêné. Harry regarda la fillette de 2 ans et demie et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Déjà à cet âge, il n'avait plus de parents et ne recevait aucun amour de la part de son oncle et de sa tante. Non. ceux-ci se contentaient de le nourrir et de le laver. quoique à cet âge, il devait déjà montrer une certaine autonomie. Les Dursley n'étaient jamais là pour lui lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, ou s'il se blessait. Si par malheur il renversait son assiette, c'était tant pis pour lui, il ne mangerait rien du repas. Par contre, ils étaient toujours partants pour le gronder, même sans preuve l'accusant. Ils n'avaient même jamais pris une photo de lui enfant et n'avait jamais été bordé.

Perdu dans ces pensés, Harry sentit ses yeux picoter alors qu'il regardait toujours la petite Kayley. À ce moment, il compris qu'il l'enviait.

-Les parents d'Harry ne sont plus de ce monde mon coeur, expliqua Cassandra, s'étant aperçu qu'Harry restait muet.

-Ils ssssont pati avec lez anges, maman ?

Harry trouva cette image mignonne et rassurante.

-Oui, c'est ça ma chérie ! répondit sa mère. Et de là-haut, ils veillent sur lui.

-Mais ssss'est pas pa'eil, dit-elle scandalisée, puis regardant Harry avec compassion elle ajouta : Moi, quand ze m'ennuie de mon papa, ze donne des calins à mon nounoussse,. sssi tu veux, ze peut te le passser ssset été.

Il y eut quelques rires de la part des trois autres enfants et un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Kayley est… très généreuse je crois, dit alors la voix de Rogue.

Harry le regarda et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'essaya même pas de la cacher, tout le monde l'avait déjà vue. Mais Harry fut content du regard de Rogue. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût et il n'était plus aussi froid, mais Harry ni vit aucune pitié, et c'était tant mieux.

-Mais… finalement… Pourquoi est-il ici? redemanda Fredrick.

-C'est un sujet un peu délicat, dit Rogue en regardant la petite Kayley.

-Alan, mon trésor, amènerais-tu ta soeur? Allez jouer en bas tout les deux, nous devons parler, ordonna la femme de Rogue.

Aussitôt, Alan se leva et prit Kayley dans ses bras. enfin, il essaya. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que 6 ou 7 ans. La blondinette se laissa faire, mais elle regarda Harry avec un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse le plus longtemps qu'elle put.

Rogue et Cassandra avaient l'air grave.

-Alors? demanda Sky, visiblement impatiente et inquiète.

Rogue n'y alla pas par 4 chemins.

-Voldemort est de retour.

Harry vit Cassandra tressaillir. Fredrick lâcha sa fourchette et Sky étouffa un cri.

-Il va sans dire, poursuivit-il, que Harry n'est plus en parfaite sécurité chez ces moldus.

-C'est pour ça qu'il va passer l'été ici, dit Sky.

-Exactement, confirma son père, Et c'est pour ça que l'année prochaine, vous rentrerez à Poudlard.

À ces mots, les deux adolescents ce révoltèrent. Sky refusait catégoriquement de quitter tous ses amis et Fredrick ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi ses parents lui avait refusé Poudlard au début de sa scolarité de sorcier, il y a un an, et que maintenant qu'il s'était fait l'idée d'être à Beauxbâtons, on le renvoyait a Poudlard.

Aucun des deux n'avaient connue la période noire lors de règne de Voldemort et tout deux ne comprenaient pas le raisonnement de leurs parents. Pourtant, Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, malgré tout, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, comprit que Rogue voulait les avoir près de lui.

Finalement, cette conversation se termina par des cris, des larmes et des claquements de porte. Sky s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et Fredrick défiait son père du regard.

-Je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout, dit-il avec colère.

-Oh que si, tu iras, répondit son père sur un ton sans réplique.

À son tour, le garçon se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Rogue, qui était resté de marbre et qui avait maintenu sa décision, sembla s'effondrer. Il soupira bruyamment, rabaissa les épaules et regarda sa femme. Celle-ci mit une main sur son bras comme signe d'encouragement.

-T'inquiète pas mon amour, je leur parlerai, lui dit-elle.

Rogue eut un faible sourire.

-Merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi.

Puis il se rapprocha. Cassandra mit ses bras autour de son cou et ils échangèrent un profond baiser. Harry se sentait quelque peu de trop.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Rogue.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	3. Ch 3 Parmi les moldus

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.3 Parmi les moldus**

-Merci beaucoup Harry!

-Oh, mais de rien, j'ai l'habitude, répondit celui-ci.

Harry et Cassandra venaient de finir de tout ramasser et de ranger la cuisine. Tous les enfants étaient, soit dans leur chambre, soit dans le salon bleu. Rogue, pour sa part, était dans le salon d'entrée et il regardait crépiter le feu, l'air songeur.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant Rogue.

-Euh, professeur. . . euh. . .

Rogue leva un sourcil en le regardant d'un air absent.

-Eh bien, je. . . je voulais vous dire merci. . .

-Merci ?

Maintenant, il lui avait porté toute son attention, et il semblait surpris.

-Euh, oui. . . pour. . . enfin, pour m'avoir permis de rester ici cet été..

Harry se disait qu'il lui devait au moins ça. Bien sûr, il doutait fort qu'un jour il apprécierait Rogue, mais sa famille semblait plutôt sympathique et c'était déjà mieux que les Dursley. . .

-Pfff, tu devrais plutôt remercier Dumbledore et Cassandra. . .

-Je le ferai, dit Harry en souriant, mais je préférais commencer par vous, professeur. . .

Rogue eut un sourire et hocha la tête.

-Tu n'avais même jamais pensé cela de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry savait que le « cela » était sa vie familiale parmi les moldus.

-Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il, Pour dire vrai, je ne vous avais jamais imaginé avoir une, une. . .

-Une femme ?

-Une famille, se rattrapa Harry.

En effet, il n'avait jamais pensé que Rogue serait du genre à avoir une femme aussi belle, gentille et intelligente que Cassandra. . . Mais il n'allait quand même pas le lui dire. Non, il tenait à la vie. . . Il était mieux de lui faire comprendre, vu sa façon d'enseigner, qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir des enfants.. Ce qui était totalement vrai également.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences Harry, crois-moi.

C'était Cassandra. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

-Je m'en vais essayer de parler à TA fille, dit-elle à son mari.

-Ah ? Parce que maintenant, c'est uniquement Ma fille ? dit Rogue en riant.

-Eh bien, c'est de TOI qu'elle à reçu se caractère, répondit Cassandra en souriant malicieusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sky, qui se situait près du piano, au fond du salon bleu.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Si tu veux. . .

Harry reporta son attention sur son professeur. Il avait tant de questions..

-Euh, professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire, Harry. . . Mais tu peux en poser une autre. . .

Ceci n'était pas de l'humour : Rogue semblait épuisé et il était évident qu'il recherchait à être seul. . . Ou peut-être avec Cassandra, mais Harry ne chercha pas à savoir. . .

-Pourquoi vivez-vous parmi les moldus ?

Rogue le regarda sérieusement.

-Toi, mieux qui quiconque, devrait le comprendre, répondit-il. Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui à poussé le jeune homme talentueux et intelligent qu'était Tom Elvis Jedusor à devenir Voldemort?

Harry réfléchit. Les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, lors de sa deuxième année, lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire.

-Il avait une haine pour son père qui l'avait abandonné , dit Harry, moitié interrogation, moitié affirmation.

-Exactement, confirma Rogue. Son père qui était. . . ?

-Un moldu.

-Eh bien voilà, tu as ta réponse.

Il était évident que Rogue semblait croire qu'Harry avait tout compris.. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. C'est cette haine contre les moldus qui a poussé Voldemort à être ce qu'il est. Bien sûr, il y a plus que ça, mais c'était quand même une des premières causes.

De plus, plusieurs mangemorts se croient supérieurs aux moldus. Quoi de mieux que de faire grandir ses propres enfants parmi les moldus pour les empêcher d'avoir cette haine et ce dégoût envers eux. C'était une façon de les protéger.

-Mais professeur, pourquoi Sky et Fredrick n'allaient-ils pas à Poudlard ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Rogue le regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de regret.

-Tu crois peut-être que j'ignore ma réputation? Je ne voulais seulement pas qu'ils en subissent les conséquences. . .

-Mais maintenant. . .

-Le contexte n'est plus le même Harry, le coupa-t-il. Voldemort sais que je suis un traître dans ses rangs. Il essaiera, par tous les moyens, de se venger.. Mes enfants sont une cible facile pour lui... Cette maison est protégée comme Poudlard, mais Beauxbâtons n'est plus assez sur pour eux. D'accord ils subiront les conséquences de mon enseignement, mais ma priorité est leur sécurité.

-Bien sur, c'est normal.

-D'autres questions ?

-Non, dit Harry. . .

À vrai dire, il en avait plein d'autres, surtout sur Cassandra, mais Rogue semblait épuisé. . .

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il décida d'écrire à Ron et Hermione. Il avait tant à leur dire. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne soit pas partie en Bulgarie..

_« Salut Ron ! _

Comment vas-tu? Comment va ta famille et Ginny? -Harry ignorait pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour Ginny, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question-_ J'espère que tout va bien malgré le retour de Voldemort. . . Moi, je vais quand même un peu mieux, surtout, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis en parfaite sécurité. À ce qu'on m'a dit, cette maison est protégée comme Poudlard. J'ai quitté les Dursley et Dumbledore m'a trouvé un endroit sûr. . . je suis chez Rogue. Je sais, je sais.. mais tu me croirais si je te disais que c'est pas si pire que ça en a l'air ? Tu savais toi que Rogue était marié ? Sa femme s'appelle Cassandra et elle est hyper gentille ! Et non, elle n'est pas affreuse ! Elle est même très belle. . . étrange, non ! Il a aussi 4 enfants. Deux filles, une de 15 et l'autre de 2 ans ½ , et deux garçons, l'un de 12 et l'autre d'environ 7 ans. Il sont tous très sympathiques et j'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'entendre avec Sky (la fille aînée). Ils sont tous sorciers, mais elle et son frère, Fredrick, allaient à Beauxbâtons. Par contre, l'année prochaine, ils viendront à Poudlard, question de sécurité. Enfin, je suis persuadé qu'en ce moment tu es carrément bouche bée. . . Ici, tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux ! _

Je te laisse, je dois écrire à Hermione.

À bientôt,

Harry. »

Il écrivit pratiquement la même chose pour Hermione, à quelques détails près. Alors qu'il écrivait « Fais attention à toi, À bientôt, Harry. », quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il.

Sky, vêtue de sa robe de chambre pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle sortait probablement de la douche, vu ses cheveux mouillés.

-Jolie chambre , dit-elle en regardant partout.

Harry sourit.

-Je trouve moi aussi!

-Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise, en voyant les deux lettres sur son bureau. . .

-Oh non, ça va, j'ai fini. . . répondit-il. Il me suffit d'attendre qu'Hedwidge revienne pour les envoyer.

Effectivement, il avait envoyé sa chouette se dégourdir les ailes avant le souper. Après près de 4 heures en train, plus deux voyages en auto, elle semblait en avoir besoin.

Sky s'était assise au bout de son lit et regardait les lettres de loin. Harry s'en aperçut et, dans un geste subtil, les rangea. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise ce qu'il avait dit sur son père. . .

-Désolée, dit-elle, se rendant visiblement compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il.

-Euh. . . Hermione, c'est ta petite amie, c'est ça?

-Quoi ? Non !

Elle l'avait surpris avec cette question, mais bien vite, il repensa à la Gazette du sorcier. . . C'était normal si elle croyait ça..

-C'est ma meilleure amie, certes, mais pas ma petite amie. . . Hermione est comme une s?ur pour moi, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Oh. . . tu as une petite amie ?

-Non. . . Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Pour savoir! répondit-elle. J'essaie de te connaître autrement qu'en étant le célèbre « Harry Potter » et c'est une question normale à notre âge, non !

-Si ! Et toi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie, dit-elle en riant.

Harry soupira en riant lui aussi. Sky le mettait quand même très à l'aise. Elle était très belle, mais c'était différent d'avec Cho. . .

-Je voulais dire, as-tu un copain ? se reprit-il.

-Eh bien. . . non, avoua-t-elle.

-Et Mark ?

Tout comme au souper, elle sembla gênée et elle évita son regard. Harry crut qu'il en avait trop demandé, mais elle répondit quand même.

-Mark n'était pas mon petit ami. . . enfin, pas encore. . . Mais c'est sans grande importance maintenant, dit-elle tristement. Si je vais à Poudlard, je ne le reverrais probablement plus.

-Je suis désolé Sky. . .

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. . .

En effet, « pourquoi ». Ces derniers temps, Harry avait l'habitude de prendre beaucoup sur son dos et il se sentait affreusement coupable pour tout. Mais dans le fond, c'était un peu normal. . . Il décida d'éviter la question.

-D'où ça vient comme nom « Sky » ? demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci resta surprise de brusque changement de sujet, mais ne dit rien.

-C'est mon père qui voulait m'appeler comme ça, dit-elle en souriant. C'est grâce à la grossesse, plutôt imprévue de ma mère, ne nous le cachons pas, qu'il à trouvé la force de lâcher le cercle des mangemorts et d'aller trouver Dumbledore pour demander de l'aide. Il a toujours dit que j'étais un cadeau du ciel !

Elle semblait plutôt fière, puis, soudainement, elle eut un regard paniqué et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Harry comprit ce à quoi elle avait pensé. . .

-T'inquiète, je sais déjà que le professeur Rogue était un mangemort, la rassura-t-il.

Elle sembla soulagée et étonnée en même temps.

-Ah bon !

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez, répéta Harry.

Cette fois, c'était Cassandra. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Harry remarqua qu'il faisait noir et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Il supposa que les enfants étaient déjà au lit.

-Bonsoir mes chéris, leur dit-elle.

Elle tenait dans sa main une verre avec une substance violette qu'Harry crût reconnaître.

-Severus t'a fait une potion anti-rêve, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à la prendre lorsque tu seras prêt.. Bonne nuit.

-Merci ! Bonne nuit. répondit Harry.

-Bonne nuit maman, dit Sky.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, Kayley est debout de bonne heure le matin..

Puis elle partit.

-Je vais y allé moi aussi, dit Sky. De toute manière, on a tout l'été pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Oui, bonne nuit, lui dit-il.

-Bonne nuit Harry. . .

Et à son tour, elle partit. Harry regarda par la fenêtre (qui se situait davantage vers le plafond puisqu'il était sur l'étage inférieur de la maison), mais il ne vit aucune trace d'Hedwige. Il décida de se coucher ; il enverrait ses lettres demain.

Il mit son pyjama, but la potion et rentra sous les couvertures légères et agréables pour l'été.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	4. Ch 4 Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.4 Retrouvailles**

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte avec la pancarte marquer « privé », elle vit son fils qui dormait déjà..

-Fait de beaux rêves mon coeur, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Cassandre, remonta les marches pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle songeait à Harry. Elle l'aimait bien ce jeune garçon, et ses yeux vert les rappelait énormément Lily. Elle aurait aimée qu'il vienne vivre avec eux avant ça, mais Albus Dumbledore s'y était toujours opposé. Il croyait qu'il valait mieux pour Harry de vivre loin de la célébrité.

« Il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandissent à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près à l'assumer. »

De toute façon, elle doutait que son mari aurait accepter.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la chambre de Kayley, elle n'entendit aucun bruit et seule une veilleuse éclairait la chambre de la fillette. Elle semblait dormir à point fermé. Par contre, on pouvait entendre des rires dans la chambre d'Alan.

La porte était entre ouverte. Elle y jeta un coup d'?il.

Severus était assit sur le lit et chatouillait son fils. Ce dernier riait et se débattait. Tout deux semblaient s'amuser énormément. Cassandra sourit et entra dans la chambre.

-Ah, maman! Aide-moi! cria Alan, son pyjama de travers.

Severus le lâcha et posa son regard sur elle, toujours en souriant. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui lui était réservé à elle seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il était séduisant lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça. Depuis maintenant 15 ans qu'ils étaient mariés, jamais son regard n'avait baisser d'intensité.

-Papa! Tu me raconte une histoire? demanda Alan en se réfugiant dans les bras de son père.

Severus reporta son attention sur son fils.

-Bien sur! Laquelle veux-tu?

Cassandra sourit. Bien sur, elle savait ce que son mari lui réservait, son regard l'avait trahis! Mais avant d'être un époux formidable, Severus était surtout un merveilleux père, quoique le monde puisse en penser.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il voulait faire paraître cette image de lui, c'est- à-dire, un homme dur, froid, sans émotion et sans vie privée, mais elle, elle avait découvert le vrai Severus Rogue qui se cachait derrière cet homme.

Elle l'avait découvert lors de sa quatrième année. Lui, il était en cinquième et tout de suite, elle avait remarquer qu'il avait quelque chose d'unique. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et malgré toutes les « bêtises » qu'il avait fait, elle le respectait toujours autant.

Elle resta là, accoté près de la porte à écouter Severus raconter une histoire à Alan. Celui-ci était dans ses bras et on voyait ses yeux fermer tranquillement et rouvrir à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsque son père baissait la voix pour mettre fin à l'histoire.

Alan adorait son père, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas connu comme Sky et Fredrick. En effet, Severus avait accepter d'être professeur à Poudlard la veille où Cassandra était tombée enceinte. Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans. Elle savait que Severus souffrait de ne pas pouvoir voir grandirent ses enfants, mais il ne lui en faisait jamais réellement part.

-Je crois qu'il dort!

La voix de son mari la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui, en effet, dit-elle en souriant.

Severus lui rendit son sourire, se leva, déposa Alan dans son lit et le borda. Puis, il s'avança vers elle. Ensemble ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la leur.

Doucement, Severus ferma la porte et se retourna pour être face à Cassandra.

Leur chambre était belle et grande, de couleurs verte et les meubles étaient en bois foncés. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, rideaux tirés, qui faisait face à la rue et sur un bureau, il y avait un chaudron ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients bien rangés. Tout étais propre, mais si un moldu venait à passer par là, il aurait trouvé cela étrange.. Mais Cassandra n'était pas du genre à inviter un moldu dans sa chambre, ni même un autre homme. Elle avait donner son coeur à Severus, à lui seul elle appartenait.

-Tu m'as manqué Cassy, lui dit son mari qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle en se glissant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent là, debout, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre encore quelques minutes, savourant le moment. Puis, Cassandra sentit son mari commencer à lui embrasser le cou avec de petits baisers délicats. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Seul Severus lui faisait cet effet.

Doucement, il la dirigea versa leur lit. Cassandra s'était complètement abandonnée à son époux.

Durant l'instant qui suivit, ils firent ce que tout couple s'aimant et ne s'ayant pas vue depuis près de 10 mois aurait fait..

¤

Cassandra était couché sur le ventre et Severus, qui était accoté sur son coude, lui caressait le dos avec tendresse. Pourtant, il semblait ailleurs, préoccupé.

-Severus?

-Mmm?

-À quoi penses-tu?

-Oh, à rien… C'est pas important, répondit-il en souriant, mais Cassandra n'était pas convaincue.

-T'en ai sur? Tu sais mon amour, tu peux tout me dire! se réessaya-t-elle.

-Je sais oui, dit Severus en lui déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

-Alors?

Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. Finalement il dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Sky? As-tu réussis à la faire changer d'avis?

Cassandra savait qu'il avait détourné la question. Certes, il était préoccupé par la réaction de sa fille, mais sa réflexion semblait plus grave.. Pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas lui en parler, elle ne le forcerait pas. Il finirait sans doute, d'une manière ou d'une autre par lui dire.

-Oh, elle est encore fâchée, mais elle comprend ta décision et elle accepte d'aller à Poudlard, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux!.. Et Fredrick?

-Bof! Tu sais comment est Fredrick! Dans quelques jours il sera hyper exciter à l'idée d'aller dans TON école! Laisse lui le temps!

Severus sourit à cette affirmation! Pour son fils de 12 ans, il était plus qu'un père, il était un modèle.. Heureusement qu'il ignorait quelques détailles sur sa vie. Sky, par contre, savait tout : l'été passer, elle avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore, alors qu'ils parlaient du tournoi des trois sorciers et en particulier de Karkaroff. Sky était très intelligente et avait fait des liens qui s'étaient révélés véridiques. Cassandre et lui avaient alors prit la décision de tout lui révéler.

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il en souriant. Ce gamin ira probablement à Serpentard!

-Oui, sans doute! dit-elle en riant.

Mais Severus redevint sérieux.

-Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère… demanda-t-il.

Cassandra le regarda surprise, puis, sachant où il voulait en venir, sourit tendrement.

-Non! Tu sais mon amour, on en fait des très bien à Serpentard!

Severus sourit et embrassa sa femme.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Il se coucha sur le dos et Cassandra vint déposer sa tête sur son torse.

-Je t'aime aussi Cassy, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Cassandra se colla un peu plus à son mari, si c'était possible, et s'endormit rapidement entouré de ces deux bras forts et protecteurs.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	5. Ch 5 La pensine de Cassandra

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.5 La pensine de Cassandra**

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaine qu'Harry avait fini sa 4ième année au collège Poudlard. Une semaine qu'il vivait avec la famille de Rogue, et, au grand étonnement de tous, à commencer par lui-même, il s'était bien intégré.

Il était devenu très proche avec Sky et parlait souvent « Quidditch » avec Fredrick. Tous deux s'étaient fait à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Avec Alan, Harry s'entendait avec très bien et la petite Kayley était totalement tombée en amour avec lui!

Harry la trouvait hyper mignonne, mais il avait vite apprit à ne pas lui parler de ses cheveux blonds car, même si elle était très jeune, elle avait fait le lien qu'elle était la seule et elle n'aimait visiblement pas se sentir différentes. Dès que quelqu'un y faisait allusion, elle fondait en larmes!

Pour sa part, Cassandra était tout simplement superbe avec lui. Il avait appris par Sky qu'elle était à Griffondor lors de ses études (nouvelle qui avait très surpris Harry : Que Rogue ai une femme. bon d'accord! Qu'il se soit reproduit. Sa passe toujours! Mais avec une Griffondor? oO) et Cassandra lui avait avouer qu'elle connaissait sa mère. Elle le traitait davantage comme le fils d'une de ses amie que comme une « personne célèbre à protéger ».

Même Rogue semblait s'être fait à l'idée qu'Harry partage sa vie privée. Harry avait même cru comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. En effet, Harry avait développer une accoutumance à la potion anti-rêve et Rogue hésitait à lui en faire plus pour ne pas qu'il développe une dépendance...

C'est ainsi, qu'une certaine nuit, vers 2h30 du matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, suite à un terrible cauchemar que la potion n'avait pas su repousser. Voir Voldemort torturer des innocents et y prendre plaisir rendait Harry nauséeux.

Tout tremblant et en sueur, Harry se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rogue et Cassandra. Il voulait que Rogue lui prépare une dose plus grande de potion, peut importe ce que celui-ci répliquerait. Harry savait qu'il se souciait de son bien, mais pour le moment, il ne pensait pas à sa santé physique car, s'il continuait de faire ce genre de rêve, c'est son psychologique qui en subirait les conséquences.

Un peu mal à l'aise, il cogna à la porte... Aucune réponse.. Il réessaya, mais encore une fois, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Bien que cela le gênait, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Une lumière orangé qui venait du lampadaire de la rue, éclairait le couple enlacé. Tous deux semblaient dormir paisiblement.

-Professeur, murmura-t-il, professeur, réveillez-vous… J'ai besoin d'une dose de...

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase : Il venait de trébucher sur la poupée de Kayley et quand il essaya de se rattraper à la table de nuit, il sentit sa main rentré en contact avec un étrange objet. Tout à coup, la chambre conjugale de ses tuteurs disparut et Harry eut l'impression qu'il était projeter dans l'objet.

Harry reconnut cette sensation. Il venait de rentrer dans une petite pensine… En effet, il fit la même chute, dans le même espèce de tourbillon noir que lorsqu'il avait regarder de trop près la pensine de Dumbledore peu avant sa troisième tâche.

Cette fois, Harry atterrit dans un fauteuil moelleux devant un feu dans une cheminé. Il remarqua qu'il se retrouvait dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Il voulu repartir, mais il se rappela qu'il ignorait comment faire..

Pourquoi donc Kayley avait-elle laissée cette foutu poupée là!

Harry se leva et s'approcha d'une table où deux jeunes filles d'environ son âge étaient en discussion. C'est alors qu'il vit Sky… « Mais non idiot, c'est sans doute Cassandra » se dit-il à lui-même.

Elle parlait à une jeune fille qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Il s'approcha davantage.

-Alors? Tu lui as dit? demanda la jeune fille inconnue.

-Non.. Tu crois que je devrais? dit Cassandra.

-Ben, je crois que ça serait mieux, tu sais, il va mal le prendre.. très mal...

-Je sais, répondit Cassandra.

C'est alors qu'Harry entendit des pas descendre de l'escaliers du dortoir des filles. Il se retourna pour être face à face avec... sa mère. Bien sur, celle-ci ne pouvait le voir.

-Bonsoir les filles! leur dit-elle.

-Salut Lily! dit Cassandra. Dit, sais-tu où est Sirius?

Harry resta surpris.. Pourtant, c'était logique que Cassandra le connaisse. Si elle connaissait sa mère et Rogue, elle connaissait aussi les Maraudeurs!

-Probablement avec James, dit Lily en soupirant. Je l'attends justement...

Harry prit place une table un peu plus loin. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir sa mère à 16 ans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.. C'était mieux encore que le miroir du riséd.

-Bon ben moi, je vais me coucher, lança la jeune fille inconnue. Bonne chance Cassy!

-Merci! Bonne nuit Anna.

Puis Anna monta part où Lily venait d'arriver.

-Bonne chance? dit Lily en dévisageant Cassandra. Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à le lui dire? C'est pas trop tôt.. Ça fait presque un ans que tu sort avec Severus..

-Je sais Lily, JE SAIS, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction..

-Ah, ben ça…

Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry crut comprendre de quoi elles parlaient quand soudain, le tableau pivota, laissant entrer deux jeunes hommes.

-Ah! James! s'exclama Lily.

-Ah! Lily! l'imita James.

Sirius et Cassandra partir à rire. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit réellement ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils avaient le même rire, les même manières et.. les même parents..

-Idiot! dit Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami.

Harry sourit.

-Alors! demanda Cassandra. Qu'avez-vous fait comme bêtises cette fois?

-Bêtises? dit Sirius faussement vexé. Mais on ne fait jamais de bêtises nous!

-Non, bien sur! dit Cassandra ne semblant pas les croire.

James et Sirius échangea un regard complice avant de pouffer de rire..

-Bon, moi je suis épuiser, je monte me coucher, lâcha Sirius en baillant. Bonne nuit les tourtereaux! Bonne nuit soeurette!

-Attends Sirius.. s'écria Cassandra ayant l'air déterminée.

Celui-ci se retourna, incrédule.

-Quoi!

-Je… voulais te dire quelque chose..

-Eh bien, dit! répondit-il impatient.

-Viens, dit Lily à James en l'entraînant plus loin, près de Harry.

-Je...

-Oui..

-Je…

-Tu...

-Je sort avec Severus Rogue..

-QUOI? explosa Sirius. T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI? POURQUOI?

-Parce que je l'aime, répondit Cassandra essayant de garder son calme.

-Impossible… Personne peux aimer ce... ce... ce con dégoûtant et graisseux… ce futur mangemort!

Harry resta surpris de la réaction de son parrain… C'était son choix à elle après tout… Puis, il imagina la réaction qu'aurait Ron s'il apprenait que Ginny sort avec Malefoy... Il regarda ses parents; Ils semblaient désolés pour leurs amis…

-Je t'interdit de l'insulter, cria Cassandra.

-Pourquoi le protèges-tu? demanda Sirius.

-Parce que je L'AIME! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase : JE L'AIME!

Sirius resta sans voix, dévisageant sa soeur avec dégoût.

-Depuis quand? se risqua-t-il.

Cassandra baissa les yeux et regarda le sol, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle ressemblait encore plus à sa fille en cet instant.

-Ça fera bientôt 11 mois, avoua-t-elle.

Sirius eu un soupir et déglutit avec dégoût.

-Et tu as… Est-ce que tu as…

Cassandra releva la tête et le défia du regard.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde absolument pas, dit-elle.

-Arck, j'arrive pas à y croire, s'indigna Sirius. Tu as couchée avec… ÇA!

Cassandra parut plus rageante que jamais… puis, soudainement, elle se calma et sourit.

-Pourquoi ris-tu bêtement? lui demanda Sirius.

-Severus et moi avons fait l'amour il y a des mois de cela… Désolé frérot, mais là, tu es hors coup... Bonne nuit! Puis, elle se dirigea avec rapidité et dignité vers les escaliers, sans que Sirius puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

-Je le tuerai, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

-Allons Patmol, tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, dit James.

-Non, je te jure, j'ai rien que le goût de l'envoyer voir Lunard un soir de plein lune…

Puis, les voix de ses parents et de son parrain disparurent peu à peu et il ne resta plus rien de la salle commune des Griffondor, excepter lui.. Harry comprit qu'il changeait de souvenir..

Il était toujours à Poudlard, mais dans la grande salle pleine d'élèves de toutes les années et de toutes les maison. Cassandra, qui semblait être en 7ième année, était assise à coté d'Anna. Lily n'était pas avec elles, mais elle avait du finir sa scolarité l'année précédente. Il n'y avait aucune trace des Maraudeurs non plus.

Cassandra lisait une lettre. Curieux, Harry s'approcha pour lire par dessus son épaule.

_« Ma chère Cassy, _

pardonne-moi.. J'aurais tellement aimé que ton frère ai tord, mais malgré toute ma volonté, je ne peux pas fuire mon destin déjà tracé.. Il serait mieux, pour toi, qu'on ne se voient plus.

Je t'aime tant

S.R. »

C'était court et implicite, mais Harry avait comprit. De toute évidence, Cassandra aussi. Severus Rogue était désormais un mangemort.

-Oh que si, tu peux fuire ton destin Severus... Bats-toi! murmura-t-elle.

Puis, encore une fois, le décor changea. Harry regarda autour de lui, mais il ne reconnut pas l'endroit. C'était une grande salle à manger bourgogne, avec un vaisselier superbe et une table et des chaises luxueuses. Plus loin, on entendait des voix provenant du salon.

Puis, Cassandra pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Sirius et d'un couple d'âge avancés, qui devait être leurs parents. Tous s'assirent et Harry se rapprocha. Un elfe de maison apporta le repas et ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien..

-J'ai eu une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui! dit alors Sirius. Je vais être parrain! Lily est enceinte.

-Oh, mais c'est fantastique ça! s'exclama la femme. Tu leurs transmettra nos félicitations!

-Bien sur!

-Moi aussi, j'ai appris une nouvelle aujourd'hui, dit doucement Cassandra.

-Laquelle? questionna son père.

-J'attends un enfant.

Silence…

-Mais ma chérie, tu es trop jeune, dit alors sa mère, visiblement pas prête à être grand-mère. Tu n'as que 19 ans..

-Lily n'en a que 20...

-Lily est mariée, renchérit son père.

-Et moi je le serai, dit Cassandra.

-AVEC ROGUE! rugit Sirius.

-Oui, avec Severus, confirma-t-elle avec calme.

-COMMENT PEUX-TU ÉPOUSER UN MANGEMORT? hurla Sirius.

Il semblait hors de lui. Plus encore que le soir où il avait appris sa relation avec Rogue. Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état et s'était dans la cabane hurlante, alors qu'il s'adressait à Peter Pettigrow. Définitivement, Sirius exécrait les mangemorts.

-Il n'est plus un mangemort, dit Cassandra en colère. Dumbledore lui a donné une deuxième chance... Fais-en dont autant.

-JAMAIS!

Sur ce, il quitta le repas et Cassandra pleura sa rage.

Une fois encore, au grand désarroi d'Harry, la scène changea du tout au tout. La belle et luxueuse cuisine bourgogne s'évanouit pour laisser place à un cimetière.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait là une foule. Parmi eux, il vit le professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Anna et Cassandra qui lui pleurait dans les bras. Plus loin, il y avait le professeur Rogue, portant une fillette d'environ un an dans ses bras. Elle avait les cheveux noire. « Sky ».

Harry comprit alors à qui étaient réservés cet enterrement : Lily et James Potter.

-Pas très joyeux cette pensine, n'est-ce pas?

Harry sursauta.

-Professeur!.. Je... Je ne voulais pas.. Je suis désolé.

-Viens, nous en reparlerons, lui dit Rogue.

Ensemble, ils sortirent de la pensine de Cassandra. Harry en était soulagé, mais il devait admettre que cette aventure lui avait fait oublier son cauchemar.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	6. Ch 6 Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch. 6 Chemin de Traverse**

Bien que plusieurs semaines aient passées, Harry se souvenait très bien de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son tuteur au retour de la pensine...

« -Maintenant, Potter, vous comprenez pourquoi je déteste Black et pourquoi il me déteste.

-...

-Bien sur ça réaction était compréhensible me direz-vous...

-...

-N'empêche qu'il l'a fait énormément souffrir.

-...

-Cassandra aimait son frère mais les réactions de Black l'ont blessées au plus haut point.

-...

-Le jour où il a été envoyé à Azkaban, j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir de chagrin.

-...

-Elle ne sais pas qu'il est innocent, mais j'ignore comment le lui dire...

-Quoi mais...

-Taisez-vous Potter! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. C'est à moi de lui annoncer, alors pas un mot sur votre parrain, ni à ma femme, ni à mes enfants. Suis-je bien claire?

-Oui professeur. »

En fait, « discussion » était un bien grand mot! Il n'avait pas pu en glisser plus de quatre. Pourtant, il était totalement en désaccord avec le maître de potion. Selon lui, Cassandra avait le droit de savoir, mais il n'osait pas désobéir à un Rogue en furie.

Surtout qu'après cette événement il avait semblé retourner au point initiale avec Harry. Les effort étaient de nouveau palpables pour le tutoiement et il recevait des rictus pour sourire.

De plus, tout comme Harry, Rogue semblait craindre le retour à Poudlard. En effet, tous sauraient qu'Harry avait passé l'été chez lui. Quand penseraient les Serpentards?

Cette pensée fit sourire Harry qui était sur son lit en attendant...

-Yo Harry! Tu viens! On part bientôt!

... le signal de départ pour aller au chemin de traverse!

En effet, quelques jours avant, il avait reçu une courte lettre de Ron :

_« J'ignore ce que tes moldus ton donné, mais n'en reprend plus jamais! Tu hallucines grave! Rogue : avoir une famille! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Hermione est chez nous, au Terrier, et nous seront au chemin de traverse le samedi de la mi-juilllet... demande à tes tuteurs si tu peux venir! À bientôt! Ron et Hermione! »_

Harry avait immédiatement demandé a Cassandra qui avait acceptée d'y aller à cette date. Bien sur, Rogue avait prévenu Dumbledore de cette sortie et plusieurs mesures de sécurité avaient été prises.

Harry se leva pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit Sky de l'autre côté.

-Il était temps!

-Désoler, dit-il en riant.

Sky semblait encore plus excitée que lui à l'idée d'aller au chemin de traverse. D'après ce que Harry savait, elle adorait cet endroit!

-Euh! Tu viens comme ça? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harry regarda son accoutrement. Il avait un short beige et une chemise bleu avec de joli motif. Sa veste était noir avec un capuchon... Il ne pouvait être habillé plus moldus que ça et décidément, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Sky avait une mini jupe sportive blanche et une camisole d'un rouge vif. Elle était très bien et surtout très attirante.

-Et bien...oui, dit-il enfin. Pourquoi?

Elle sembla l'évaluer du regard.

-Attend je reviens, dit-elle.

Puis elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Fredrick. Harry la suivit.

-Que fais-tu, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs de son frère.

-Ah, voilà, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait dans les mains un foulard pour les cheveux. Manifestement, c'était un model masculin.

-Viens!

Harry s'approcha et Sky lui installa le foulard sur la tête, cachant sa cicatrice.

-Bien sur ce qui t'ont déjà vue te reconnaîtront, mais ceux qui se base seulement sur cette marque seront évité, expliqua-t-elle. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention sur toi.

-Merci, dit Harry tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il devait avouer que ce foulard n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et en plus, ça lui donnait un certain style.

Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage.

- Oh Harry... À quelle heure dois-tu rejoindre tes amis? demanda Cassandra.

-À 1h30 au Chaudron Baveur, répondit-il en se remémorant la réponse qu'il avait renvoyer à Ron, confirmant qu'il allait venir.

-Ok, alors ne tardons pas! dit Cassandra en regardant l'horloge accrocher à gauche de la bibliothèque. Alan, tu viens mon c?ur!

-On n'y va pas par la poudre de cheminette, demanda Harry à Sky trouvant la réaction de Cassandra étrange.

- Et bien non! répondit Sky regardant sa mère aller chercher Alan dans sa chambre. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry : Ça fais pas très moldus! On y vas en voiture.

-Oh, dit Harry. Et...est-ce que ton père viens?

Sky éclata de rire.

-Bien sur qu'il vient, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il ne te mangeras pas!

Harry aurait bien voulu expliquer que ce n'était pas de Rogue qu'il avait peur, mais bien des réactions de ses amis, mais Cassandra arriva et les poussa dehors. Elle portait Alan dans ses bras.

-Allons allons, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard, n'est-ce pas mon grand?

Harry savait qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Cassandra avait toujours appelé ses enfants par des mots doux et Harry n'avait pas échapper à la règle.

-Il était temps, grogna Rogue alors qu'ils prirent place dans l'auto.

Il avait déjà installé Kayley dans son siège d'auto et assit derrière le volant, il semblait éc?uré de les attendres.

Fredrick aussi était déjà dans la vagonette depuis longtemps ; il était tellement impatient d'avoir son nouveau balai!

Harry et Sky s'assirent sur la banquette arrière à côté de celui-ci laissant les deux plus jeunes en avant, près de leurs parents.

Harry engendra la conversation :

-Sais-tu quel balai tu veux avoir Fredrick?

Aussitôt, le concerner sorti une revue, provenant visiblement du monde sorciers. En effet, s'était le « Quidditch magazine ».

-Regarde ça! dit-il en lui tendant et en lui pointant un magnifique balai noir brillant métallique.

-Un « Esprit du vent »! Mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype!

-Non! Plus maintenant! Il est en vente depuis une semaine déjà! s'exclama Fredrick.

C'était un nouveau balai qui venait de sortir sur le marche. Il était, selon les dires, encore plus performant que « l'Éclair de feu »!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi il va te servir, dit alors Sky. Tu ne sais même pas si il y aura des place de libre dans l'équipe de la maison où tu seras.

-Il y en a à Serpentard!

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu iras à Serpentard! demanda Sky semblant le trouver pathétique.

-Papa! répondit Fredrick fièrement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il allait à Serpentard, il serait définitivement dans l'équipe de Quidditch, avec comme père le directeur de cette maison.

-Tu es un ambitieux de nature? demanda Harry avec un sourire, refusant de croire que Fredrick se dirigeait là pour la magie noir.

-Ouais!

-Il est surtout trop pissou pour être à Griffondor! dit Sky en riant.

-Aille, Sky, espèce de...

-Fredrick, Sky, arrêter ça! les avertis leur mère.

Visiblement, les querelles entre ces deux là étaient régulières.

Harry cru voir Rogue rire par le rétroviseur.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à Londres. Rogue stationna la vagonnette non loin du Chaudron Baveur, et ils s'y rendirent à pied.

Plusieurs moldus dévisagèrent Severus lorsqu'il pénétra dans le vieux pub miteux avec Kayley dans les bras. Harry et Sky rirent.

À l'intérieur, Harry remarqua immédiatement les Weasley. Ils étaient assis à une table entrain de manger. Il y avait Arthur et Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Harry vit une expression de dégoût passer sur le visage de Rogue.

Il essaya de partir avant que les Weasley ne les voient...

-Je vais allé tout de suite avec Fredrick et Alan au magasin de balai, et on se rejoins au...

-Hé Harry, Pars ici, cria Ron.

...Trop tard!

« Aucunement discret » pensa Harry. Il se rappelait de sa première venu ici avec Hagrid où tous l'avait reconnut. Mais cette fois, il y avait presque personne au Chaudron Baveur excepter les Rogue, les Weasley, Tom le barman et quelques autres clients. Ceux-ci avait regarder Harry, mais ne voyant pas de cicatrice ils avaient vite retourner à leurs occupations.

Harry s'avança dans leur direction, mais Mrs Weasley fut la plus rapide et rejoignit Harry en l'étreignant.

-Oh, Harry, mon chérie! Comment vas-tu? J'étais si inquiète!

-Je vais bien! Merci Mrs Weasley! répondit-il en souriant.

-Molly! Laisse le respirer un peu! intervint Arthur Weasley.

Tous partirent à rient.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	7. Ch 7 Désagréable rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch 7. Désagréable rencontre**

Les enfants Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione étaient complètement abasourdi par le Rogue qui ce tenait devant eux, mais Harry du s'avouer qu'il aurait eu la même réaction. Ce n'est effectivement pas tout les jours que les étudiants de Poudlard peuvent voir leur maître de potion habillé de façon moldu, une jolie fillette dans les bras et entouré d'une famille... SA famille!

Rogue semblait énervé et mal à l'aise, alors que Cassandra semblait trouver la situation cocasse. Fred et George échangeaient quelques murmures, Ginny semblait intimidée et Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux bouche bée. De leur coté, Sky et Fredrick affichaient une tête d'incompréhension devant ces réactions. Mr et Mrs Weasley, quant à eux, avaient l'air presque honteux des réactions de leurs enfants.

Cassandra décida de couper le silence...

-Bonjour! Vous êtes sans aucun doute la famille Weasley! Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez!

Harry crut voir les mâchoires des trois frères Weasley s'effondrer par terre! Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la femme de leur professeur de potion soit aussi gentille et polie.

-Oh, mais tout l'honneur est pour nous! répondit gentiment Mr Weasley. Je m'appelle Arthur!

Il regardait Cassandra avec intérêt... peut-être un peu trop au yeux de Molly et de Severus!

-Enchantée, répondit Cassandra.

Durant les quelques instants qui suivirent, Mr et Mrs Weasley firent connaissance avec Cassandra. Rogue restait un peu à l'écart, avec pour seul compagnie, sa fille de 2 ans ½. Harry le vit rouler les yeux à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il était occupé à présenter Sky à ses amis. Celle-ci était nerveuse, ne sachant pas comment Ron et Hermione allaient réagirent. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour rien... en fait, cette fois- ci...

-Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, lui avait dit Hermione. Tu sais que tu as de la chance de rentrer à Poudlard, comme ça, au beau milieu de ta scolarité! D'après « l'histoire de Poudlard », ça ne c'est encore jamais fait!... Mais faut dire que tu es la fille d'un des enseignant et que...

... Mais elle ne put finir son discourt, ma foi, si passionnant, que Ron lui avait mis la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Faut l'excuser! Mais tu sais, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça!... enfin, presque, lui avait expliquer Ron.

Elle avait été bien accepter en générale, Ron et Hermione étaient sincèrement ravi de faire sa connaissance et les jumeaux avaient su la mettre à l'aise, ainsi que Fredrick, avec leur nombreuses farces et attrapes. Seule Ginny semblait réticente à l'idée de la côtoyer... Harry cru deviner pourquoi...

Puis Rogue se tanna et coupa toute les conversations :

-Bon et bien, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous avons de courses à faire...

-Oh, cesse d'être grincheux mon amour, répliqua sa femme, se qui déclencha un rire général de la part des jeunes Weasley.

Rogue grogna.

Tu n'as qu'a aller avec tes fils au magasin de balai et pour les articles scolaires de Fredrick, continue Cassandra. Je m'occupe de ceux de Sky et Harry!

-Oui! s'exclama Fredrick.

Rogue regarda Harry, puis les Weasley. Il revient à sa femme.

-D'accord, mais soyez prudent...

Puis il s'avança, mit la petite Kayley dans les bras de Cassandra, embrassa rapidement celle-ci et parti avec ses deux garçons.

À leur tour, les Weasley se divisèrent. Il était hors de question qu'Harry reste seul sans adultes (au plus grand agacement de celui-ci). Cassandra et Mr Weasley discutèrent longtemps pour savoir lequel veillerait sur la sécurité d'Harry aujourd'hui.

C'est Cassandra qui l'emporta, s'appuyant sur le fait que c'était à elle que Dumbledore l'avait confié pour l'été. Résigné, Mr Weasley parti avec les jumeaux et Ginny. Molly avait insisté pour resté avec Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Tous les sept allèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsque Cassandra toucha les briques d'un geste délicat avec sa baguette et que le mur les laissa passer, Kayley émit une exclamation de surprise!

-Wow!

Harry la comprenait! Il avait toujours adoré cet endroit.

-Premier arrêt : Gringotts, dit Mrs Weasley.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la banque des sorciers, Harry fut surpris de voir Bill là! Il leur fit un signe de la main, mais il semblait très occupé.

-Il est en voyage d'affaire, avait expliquer Ron à Harry et Sky.

Après avoir retiré leur argent de leur coffre, ou d'avoir échangé l'argent moldu pour celle des sorciers, ils sortirent et commencèrent leur achat.

Cette année, Ron fut gâté! Molly avait décidé que c'était à son tour d'avoir du matériel scolaire neuf... ou alors c'était pour faire compétition à Cassandra qui n'achetait rien d'usager pour Sky, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Enfin, ce n'était pas Ron qui allait s'en plaindre!

Une fois tout leur matériel ainsi que leur nouvelle robes achetés, ils décidèrent d'aller chez Floraine Fortârome pour déguster une glace. Le soleil de l'après-midi était cuisant.

Assis autour d'une même table, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sky purent enfin discuter calmement.

-Et bien, commença Ron. Moi qui croyait que tu nous faisait marcher quand tu disais que tu passais l'été chez Rogue, Harry!

-Je peux comprendre, répondit celui-ci en riant.

-Non mais, quel étudiant pouvait imaginer que Rogue avait une famille? continua-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant là-dedans! dit alors Sky.

Il était évident qu'elle adorait son père. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas la blâmer, Severus était tellement le père idéal... Mais ça, seule elle, ses frères, sa soeur, sa mère et maintenant Harry le savaient.

Harry avait l'impression que Rogue donnait tout l'amour qu'il contenait en lui à sa famille qu'il ne lui en restait plus pour les autres, encore moins ses étudiants de Griffondor.

-Euh... Je... Je ne voulais pas te vexé, mais disons que Rogue n'est pas...

-RON! gronda Hermione. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que très peu l'imagine avec une famille, voilà tout!

-Et pourquoi?

-Euh... ben, c'est qu'il est plutôt... euh...

-Harry! Harry, regarde ça!

Hermione parut soulager! Cette voix, c'était celle de Fredrick. Il tenait dans ses mains un splendide « Esprit du vent ».

-Wow! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

Voir l'« Esprit du vent » entre ses mains était autre chose que de le voir en photo dans un magazine.

Rogue était en arrière, portant les achats et Alan. Celui-ci semblait épuisé; il avait la tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Peu de temps après, le reste des Weasley arrivèrent. Les jumeaux furent aussitôt ébahis par le nouveau balai. Rogue et Mr Weasley s'installèrent à la même table que leur épouses et de leur fille cadette. En effet, Ginny était rester à l'écart. Harry le remarqua, trouvant cela étrange. Même si Ginny était du genre timide, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester à l'écart comme ça. La présence de Sky semblait la gêner.

Au cour de la journée, ils n'avaient pas croisés beaucoup de personne qu'ils connaissaient. Il était encore tôt dans l'été. Par contre, une qu'ils connaissaient tous s'approcha d'eux.

-Mmmm, tu me déçois Severus... Traîner avec ses sorciers de deuxième classe... Et puis te voilà baby sitter de Potter! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux, crois-moi, dit une voix pleine de mépris.

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il répondit sur un ton las et calme :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Lucius?

Celui-ci rit.

-Et bien! Tu me reconnais après tout ce temps!

-Comment t'oublier? répliqua Rogue, toujours aussi las.

-En effet, après tout ce qu'on a vécu! De bons souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Severus!

Cassandra se leva d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Malefoy?

Lucius la dévisagea un court laps de temps, puis, il la replaça...

-Tiens tiens, Cassandra! Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Suffit Lucius, viens-en au fait!

Rogue s'était également levé, ne supportant pas le regard vicieux qu'il avait lancé à sa femme.

-Très bien Severus, j'y viens! dit-il en reportant son attention sur Rogue, lui parlant comme s'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Reviens vers nous Severus, redevient celui que tu étais avant... Nous savons tous les deux que c'est le coté des gagnants!

-Jamais! Je ne veux plus de cette vie!

-Tu te mens à toi même Severus, mais regarde toi! Le pouvoir t'attires!

-J'ai changé!

-On ne peux pas changer Severus, vois la vérité en face, tu lui appartiens!

Pour ces paroles, Lucius s'était avancé et avait relevé le manche de la chemise de Rogue, lui montrant la marque plus noire que jamais que Severus tentait d'oublier. D'un geste brusque, il retira son bras.

-Je suis le seul maître de mon destin!

Lucius rit.

-Très bien! Il nous faudra trouver d'autres moyens pour te convaincre...

-Essaie toujours! le défia Rogue.

-Oh, Severus, mon vieil ami, ne me sous-estime pas! Je connais tes faiblesses! répliqua Lucius en regardant Cassandra, ainsi qu'Alan et Kayley qui se tenaient derrière elle.

Rogue le remarqua et sorti de ses gonds. Avec violence, il poussa Lucius sur le mur de pierre et le maintient là, une main entoura sa gorge avec force et l'autre le menaçant de sa baguette.

-NE TOUCHE JAMAIS À MA FAMILLE! rugit-il.

Lucius se contenta de lui faire un clin d'?il provocateur avec un sourire en coin et transplana.

Révolté, Severus hurla et donna un coup de poing dans le mur, là où ce trouvait le visage de Malefoy quelques instant auparavant.

Personne n'osait parler. Les Weasley s'étaient réunit et tous compatissaient avec Rogue. Celui-ci avait la tête accoté sur le mur et essayait de dé pompé. Kayley pleurait légèrement, mais Sky l'avait prise dans ses bras. Harry, lui, s'occupait d'Alan, qui semblait effrayé.

Doucement, Cassandra se rapprocha de son époux. Tous savais qu'il serait affreusement irritable et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Avec tendresse, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Rogue releva la tête.

-Je me suis laissé emporter... Je n'aurais pas du, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, dit-il.

-Chut... C'est normal, lui murmura-t-elle près de l'oreille.

Il se retourna, mis une main sur la hanche droite de sa femme et de l'autre, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrivent quelques chose par ma faute, lui avoua-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Dumbledore...

Mais son mari la coupa.

-Dumbledore est peut-être invaincu, mais il n'est pas invincible.

-C'est vrai! Mais pour l'instant, cela suffit! dit-elle doucement. Aller, viens! Rentrons!

Le Chemin de Traverse était de nouveau calme et Harry ne voulait pas quitter Ron et Hermione tout de suite, pourtant, ses tuteurs ne lui en laissèrent pas le choix. Par contre, Cassandra lui dit qu'ils pourraient les revoir pour sa fête, dans deux semaines!

Le coeur léger, mais un peu inquiet, Harry retourna dans la vagonnette des Rogue, non sans avoir échappé à une surcharge d'étreintes de la part de Mrs Weasley et même d'Hermione.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Bien sur, il savait que Rogue était un ancien mangemort, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement entre lui et Lucius... et en parlant de Lucius, où donc était Drago? Non pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il trouvait cela étrange de voir le père sans le fils... il se surpris à sourire à lorsqu'il songea que celui-ci n'aurait plus le même traitement de faveur de la part de Rogue à Poudlard!

Le repas du soir se passa également dans le silence. Harry trouvait l'atmosphère lourd, et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Ce soir là, il se retira rapidement dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras sous sa tête et continua de s'interroger.

Avec la famille Rogue qui vivait parmi les moldus, il n'avait pas pu avoir énormément de renseignements sur le monde des sorciers. Bien sur, Rogue était en contact permanent avec Dumbledore et Sirius (même si Cassandra l'ignorait toujours) mais il ne communiquait pas ses renseignements avec Harry, au plus grand agacement de celui-ci.

Toc toc

C'était Sky.

-Je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien sur! répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle entra et referma la porte.

-Est-ce que tout le monde dors? demanda Harry en regardant l'heure.

Il était 10h30 passé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait rester seul à penser si longtemps.

-Oh non! répondit-elle. Mes parents sont en grande discussion dans le salon en haut! Mais les jeunes dorment!

Elle s'était rapprochée et Harry remarqua son air triste.

-Hé! dit-il en se rassoyant et en lui prenant la main pour qu'elle le rejoindre sur le lit.

Elle se laissa complètement tombée sur le matelas. Sentant sa détresse, Harry l'enlaça...

-Oh, Harry! Quand est-ce qu'il vont le laisser en paix?

Harry compris qu'elle parlait de son père et eu bien envie de répondre « jamais », mais il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de lui murmurer un doux « chut » en lui jouant tendrement dans les cheveux. Cela sembla l'apaiser et doucement, ils s'allongèrent et ils s'endormirent, enlacés...

BOUM ...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas du à un cauchemar. À coté de lui, la silhouette de Sky remua.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête... il l'ignorait.

Il regarda l'heure, il était 1h du matin. Il prit sa baguette et tous deux se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage, mais ils restèrent à l'écart, dans les escaliers...

Dans le salon, il y avait Rogue et Cassandra, mais aussi deux nouveaux arrivants. Le « boum » venait du fait qu'ils étaient venu par la poudre de cheminette.

-Narcissa? Que fais-tu là? demanda Rogue surpris.

-Oh, Severus! s'exclama la jolie femme blonde désespérée. Il faut que tu m'aides.

-Mais qui a-t-il? interrogea Cassandra inquiète.

-C'est Lucius... Aidez-moi, je vous en pris, sauvez mon fils, supplia-t- elle.

Ainsi donc, l'autre personne était Drago Malefoy. Il était resté droit et fière alors que sa mère suppliait Rogue et sa femme presque à genou. Rogue le remarqua... Il comprit également de quoi Narcissa voulait le sauver...

-Je ne peux rien faire pour lui si c'est ce qu'il désir, avait-il répondu.

Narcissa ne pu répondre que son fils répliqua :

-Je ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort! sa voix était froide, mais sincère. Je suis ambitieux et je recherche le pouvoir, mais par le respect et non par la peur!

Mais Rogue avait encore l'épisode de cet après-midi sur le c?ur...

-Mmmm, je ne sais pas...

-Quoi? éclata en sanglot Narcissa. Severus, tu es son seul espoir! Toi même tu dis qu'il n'est pas comme son père!

-C'est vrai, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le coupa Cassandra. Enfin Severus... C'est ton filleul!

* * *

À Suivre… 


	8. Ch 8 Déception et nouveaux patients

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch 8. Déception et nouveaux patients**

Après réflexion... et avec l'aide du regard sévère que lui lançait sa femme, Rogue accepta d'aider Drago.

-Merci Severus! pleura de joie Narcissa. Je vous redevrez ça!

Rogue, pour qui ses enfants comptaient plus que tout, comprenait la réaction de Narcissa.

Harry et Sky étaient toujours dans les escaliers et regardaient la scène. Narcissa embrassa rapidement Drago sur le front et prit une pincé de poudre de cheminette.

-Attendez mère, l'arrêta Drago. Où allez-vous? Ne retournez pas au Manoir.

Pour Malefoy, ce vouvoiement était une marque de respect.

-Bien sur que non, répondit celle-ci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais à Poudlard afin de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore et de faire le sortilège Fidelitas.

À ces mots, Harry vit Cassandra blêmir et baisser les yeux... elle devait penser à Sirius et au Potter, ignorant encore la vérité.

-Ne vous en faites pas, continua Narcissa pour rassurer Severus et Cassandra, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour que Drago soit inaccessible à son père, et puis, je ne voulais pas vous causez d'ennuis. Je sais que vous avez déjà une famille à protéger!

-Merci, répondit Cassandra.

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, Narcissa partit par la cheminé après avoir prononcée clairement « Pré-au-Lard ».

-Viens Drago! Je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui dit Cassandra. (N/A : Mdr! Je suis entrain d'agrandir ta maison là, hein Vérou!). Elle est bien simple comme ça, mais dès demain, nous la décorerons à ton goût!

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire... répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Harry resta abasourdit... Venait-il de voir un Drago poli et modeste? Ce n'était tellement pas lui... Il semblait apprécier Cassandra et Harry en déduit qu'il venait souvent ici.

Aucun lien fraternel liaient les Rogue aux Malefoy, pourtant, ceux-ci semblaient s'avoir souvent côtoyer à l'époque.

Sky s'approcha de Drago lorsque celui-ci arriva au niveau des escaliers.

-Salut Drago!

-Sky! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, et toi?

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Que fais-tu debout? intervint la voix de Rogue.

-Euh... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... et... euh, j'ai entendu des voix, mentit-elle.

Mais son père eu l'air d'avoir comprit qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, pourtant, il n'insista pas.

-Et toi? demanda-t-il à Harry avec un sous entendu dans la voix.

C'est alors que Drago le vit.

-Potter!

Il avait retrouver son air fier et froid, ses yeux flamboyant de méchanceté, prêt à répliquer une insulte blessante comme lui seul sait faire si Harry osait lui en faire. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur!

Ce changement brusque fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était mieux de ne rien dire. Il vit Rogue sourire derrière Drago. Définitivement, le maître des potions aimait lorsque Harry se faisait persécuter par son protéger.

-Bon, aller tous les trois, au lit! intervint Cassandra.

Harry était dans son lit et n'arrivait pas à dormir... il avait un espèce de mauvais pressentiment et... ben... il devait avouer que la présence de Sky lui manquait!

Puis, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il avait appris cette nuit. Ainsi donc, si Rogue favorisait Drago, ce n'était pas pour prouver quoique ce soit à Lucius, mais bien parce qu'il était son parrain.

Aussi, il se rappela comment Drago avait agît avec sa mère... jamais il n'avait cru ça de lui... Puis, il se remémora du choc qu'il avait eu en découvrant la vrai vie de Severus Rogue et il se dit, que dans le fond, peut-être qu'il s'était fait trop d'idées préconçus sur Rogue et Malefoy.

Pourtant, ceux-ci le traitait comme une personne célèbre et gâté, alors qu'ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'il avait vécu comme enfance. Eux aussi avaient des préjugés non fondés sur son compte.

Remuant ces pensées, il s'endormit bien vite.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, la première chose qu'il vit fut de beaux grands yeux bleu remplis de joie de vivre.

-Bonjour Kayley! marmonna-t-il encore endormit.

-Zalut! répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

Elle était encore en pyjama et tenait son « nounoussse » contre elle.

-Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il gentiment en se redressant dans son lit.

-Ssss'est ma maman qui m'envoie! Elle veut te paler!

Harry rit! Elle avait l'air tellement fière d'accomplir ce que ça mère lui demandait. Il sortit du lit, prit Kayley dans ses bras et monta voir Cassandra.

Dans le salon, Fredrick et Alan regardaient la télévision. Cassandra était seule dans la cuisine et semblait épuisée. Elle avait du dormir très peu cette nuit...

-Ah! Bonjour Harry! dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour! On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler! répondit-il en regardant Kayley qui avait prit son air coquin!

-Oui!... mais dis-moi, t'a-t-elle réveillé?

-NON! s'écria Kayley d'un ton aiguë et très perçant!

Harry et Cassandra rirent.

Mais bien vite, Cassandra redevint sérieuse.

-Kayley ma cocotte, va donc dans le salon avec tes frères! proposa Cassandra.

Harry la déposa à terre, mais Kayley prit la direction de la chambre de ses parents.

-Ne va pas réveiller ton père, lui ordonna sa mère, mais Kayley était déjà dans la chambre.

Harry rit alors que Cassandra secouait la tête, découragée.

¤

Severus ne dormait plus depuis un moment déjà. Dans la cuisine, il entendit le doux rire mélodieux de Cassandra ainsi que celui d'Harry, puis, de petits pas prêt de son lit attira son attention.

Allongé sur le ventre, il tourna la tête afin de voir son « bébé » lui sourire!

-Allô mon papa! dit-elle joyeusement.

-Salut ma puce!

Doucement, il tendit son bras, souleva sa cadette et l'amena dans son lit. Kayley adorait aller jouer dans l'immense lit de ses parents, mais cette fois, elle se contenta de s'allonger à coté de son père.

Severus rit! Sa fille semblait particulièrement éveillée ce matin, mais elle se forçait à rester calme pour ne pas trop le déranger.

Soudain, Kayley commença à chantonner quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, mais malgré sa petite voix aiguë, elle n'était pas agressante. Severus regardait son enfant avec amour, puis, tendrement, il passa la main dans les cheveux de la fillette.

Celle-ci leva son regard vers son père.

-Ze t'aime mon papa! dit-elle avec toute la sincérité qu'une enfant puisse avoir.

Severus sourit. De ses petites lèvres humides, Kayley lui donna un bizou sur la bouche, puis aussitôt fait, elle retourna à sa chanson.

Severus se retourna sur le dos et s'étira lentement. Kayley l'imita! Puis il sortit du lit et enfila sa robe de chambre noir. La fillette était désormais debout sur le lit et sautillait joyeusement. Il la prit contre lui et sortit de la chambre...

¤

-Très bien, dit Harry. Je ferai mon bout s'il fait le sien! 50/50!

Il avait trouvé la demande de Cassandra on ne peux plus normal. Elle souhaitait qu'Harry et Drago mettent leur querelle de coté pour la période estivale. Severus lui avait parler de la haine que les deux étudiants avaient développés et même si son mari l'avait avertit que ça ne serait pas évident, elle voulait tenter de les rapprocher.

-Bien sur! répondit-elle ravie. Je lui en parlerai dès qu'il sera réveillé... Ah! Bonjour mon amour! Bien dormi?

Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Rogue descendre les escaliers.

-Salut Harry! dit-il.

-Bonjour professeur!

Ils avaient dit cela tellement naturellement que Cassandra sourit à leur progrès! Mais son sourire fut vite interrompu par le baiser que lui offrit son mari.

Au même moment, Harry se retourna pour voir arriver Fredrick et Alan. Tous deux souriait, mais Fredrick perdit vite son sourire en voyant son père. Harry avait cru comprendre, la veille, que l'aîné des deux garçon n'avait pas apprécié de savoir que son père, son modèle, avait été un mangemort.

Pour Alan, cela ne faisait aucune différence puisqu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais la déception qu'avait ressentit Fredrick était palpable et visiblement, cela brisait le c?ur de son père.

-Bonjour les garçons! les salua Cassandra. Est-ce que Sky et Drago sont réveillés? On va bientôt manger!

-Drago est ici! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Mais à cet instant, les deux concernés arrivèrent.

-On parle de nous? demanda Sky souriante. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir au coté d'Harry alors qu'Alan sautait dans les bras de Drago!

-Alan, mon chéri! Lâche-le un peu! rit Cassandra.

Tous prirent place autour de la table et déjeunèrent. Les conversations qui avaient été inexistantes la veille, repartirent de bon train.

Cassandra demandait à Drago le même chose qu'elle avait demandé à Harry quelques instant auparavant, c'est-à-dire, de faire un effort pour minimiser leur haine. Drago sembla accepter avec réticence.

Fredrick avait une conversation des plus sérieuse avec son père. La déception se lisait toujours sur son visage, mais Harry remarqua que Rogue arrivait à le faire sourire quelques fois!

De leur coté, Alan et Kayley se chicanait pour le verre bleu contenant du lait. Vue le couvercle avec le bec de bébé, il était évident qu'il appartenait à Kayley, pourtant, ce fut Alan qui l'emporta... Sky du alors s'y interposer afin de rendre le verre à la blondinette.

Harry aimait cette famille de plus en plus!

Puis, soudain, une sensation de nausée s'empara de lui. Il blêmit et Sky sembla s'en apercevoir.

-Ça va Harry? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Tous les regards était désormais tourner vers lui. Comme il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, malgré ce que certains pouvaient croire, il essaya de les rassurer.

-Oui, Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai juste AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Mais ce fut sans grand succès!

Une douleur intense, comme il n'en avait plus ressentit depuis la fin juin, s'empara de lui. D'un geste brusque, il plaqua ses mains sur son front. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait énormément. Kayley, Alan et Fredrick semblaient effrayés. Sky était visiblement morte d'inquiétude et Drago affichait une expression difficilement identifiable...

Immédiatement, Rogue se dirigea vers sa chambre, là où se trouvait son laboratoire de potion et alla chercher quelque chose d'efficace pour le mal qu'endurait Harry. Cassandra, elle, s'était rapprochée et s'occupait de lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait vu les circonstances.

Dès que Rogue fut de retour, Harry avala la potion. Un mal de tête intense lui était resté, mais la douleur était parti en général. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir reçu un Doloris concentrer dans sa tête.

Pourtant, il était certain que ce n'était pas dû au fait que Voldemort était proche. Non, mais il savait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait agit seul, montrant qu'il avait retrouver toute sa force d'antan.

Cassandra et Rogue étaient tout deux à genou devant lui...

-Voldemort? se risqua Cassandra.

-Oui, répondit sans grande conviction Harry.

-Il est ici? demanda soudain Drago.

-Non... mais il agit par lui-même, expliqua Harry.

-Qui? demanda la voix hésitante de Rogue.

Harry comprit qu'il voulait savoir qui étaient les victimes.

-Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un air désolé. C'était flou, je... je n'ai pas bien vu.

Il était faible et se sentait totalement impuissant... Il détestait cette sensation.

-Je ferais peut-être mieux d'allé me renseigner, dit Rogue en se relevant.

-Oui, approuva sa femme, mais une détonation venant de foyer l'interrompit.

Un homme, environ dans la vingtaine, portant une robe de sorcier blanche, pénétra dans la cuisine.

-Adam! Que fais-tu là? demanda Cassandra surprise.

-Docteur Rogue! Il y a une urgence, expliqua le nouvel arrivant. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés, Cassandra se dirigea vers sa chambre en vitesse. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes à peine plus tard, vêtue elle aussi d'une robe de sorcier blanche et elle avait attachée ses cheveux noir brillant en une couette haute.

-Allons-y!

Puis, tout deux reprirent la poudre de Cheminette en s'écriant « hôpital Ste-mangouste ».

Harry remarqua que Rogue semblait inquiet.

-Qui a-t-il professeur, demanda-t-il de sa voix faible.

Rogue lui expliqua que jamais auparavant Cassandra n'avait été interrompu dans ses vacances et que ça devait être grave. Il était certain qu'il y avait un lien entre la crise d'Harry et l'urgence de Cassandra.

-Oh, papa, dis! Je peux le garder! s'écria alors Alan.

-Quoi donc? demanda son père intrigué.

-Le chien!

Harry et Rogue tournèrent leur tête vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le patio. Dehors, un splendide chien noir qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le Sinistros se tenait devant la porte, essoufflé.

-Sirius! s'écria Harry.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	9. Ch 9 Frère et soeur

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.9 Frère et soeur**

Le chien se tenait toujours devant la porte. Alan et Kayley, excités comme jamais, se dirigèrent en courant vers la porte patio. Harry sourit malgré tout, la situation étant trop cocasse... Pourtant, il ressentait encore quelques vertiges.

Rogue, toujours habillé de sa robe de chambre et d'un boxer, s'approcha à son tour, éloigna ses enfants et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, le chien noir entra et se métamorphosa en un bel homme.

Sirius ne ressemblait plus en aucun point à un évadé de prison. Ses cheveux étaient propres et il était fraîchement rasé. De plus, il était évident qu'il était bien nourri et il portait un robe de sorcier bourgogne visiblement récente.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de s'agenouiller aux cotés de Sky, face à son filleul.

-Harry! Tu vas bien?

Content de revoir son parrain, Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il, Black? demanda Rogue ayant retrouvé son habituel ton arrogant.

-Il y a eu une attaque... commença Sirius, mais alors qu'il voulu continuer, son regard dévia de Rogue vers la jolie fillette blonde qui lui souriait, déçue.

-Où il est le pitou? demanda-t-elle poliment, mais tristement.

Sirius leva un sourcil, surpris. Mais qui était-elle? Et pendant qu'on y es, qui sont tous ces enfants qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, pas remarqué?

-Tu... tu as été promu baby-sitter, Rogue? ironisa Sirius.

-Ton sens de l'humour s'améliore de jour en jour, Black, bravo! répondit Rogue, tout aussi sarcastiquement.

Il prit Kayley dans ses bras et d'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Fredrick de le rejoindre. Le fils obéit aussitôt.

-Va les occuper en bas, lui ordonna-t-il en lui mettant Kayley dans les bras.

Fredrick acquiesça, prit Alan par la main et ils descendirent tous les trois en bas.

Drago était toujours assis à la table, les bras croisés, affichant son air fier et supérieur. Par contre, au fond de lui, il était particulièrement intéressé par la conversation qui allait suivre.

Avant même que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche, Rogue anticipa ses questions.

-Oui, se sont mes enfants et OUI, Cassandra est leur mère, et c'est ma femme... Maintenant, venons-en aux faits! Il y a eu une attaque et...

Harry vit Sirius passer par toute la gamme des émotions. La surprise, la colère, la déception, la colère... Puis, il se remémora ce pour quoi il était là et mit sa réaction de coté.

Il se leva et fit face à Rogue.

-Dumbledore m'envoie prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. expliqua-t-il. Selon lui, il sera beaucoup affecté par la nouvelle puissance de Voldemort.

-Il l'est, en effet, confirma Sky, toujours aussi inquiète pour Harry.

-Et l'attaque? parvint à articuler Harry. Qui sont les victimes?

Sirius, qui depuis peu dévisageait Sky, reporta son attention sur son filleul.

-Ce sont... Les Finnigan, avoua enfin Sirius.

Harry ferma les yeux, soulagé de savoir que les Weasley n'avaient rien... mais il les rouvrit rapidement alors que le nom résonnait dans sa tête.

-Les Finnigan!... Seamus, murmura-t-il.

Voyant son inquiétude, Sky lui passa tendrement une main dans le cou. À ce contacte, Harry ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

Si Rogue les remarqua, il ne passa aucun commentaire.

-Il y a des morts? demanda-t-il.

-Un. répondit sombrement Sirius en lançant un regard désolé à Harry.

-Qui? demanda ce dernier.

-Joachim Finnigan, dit-il. Le père de famille. C'était un moldu, ajouta-t- il comme si cela expliquait tout. Par contre, Roxanne à été gravement torturée et les deux enfants sont complètement traumatisés. Ils sont présentement hospitalisés à Ste-Mangouste.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? demanda Sky d'une voix remplis de dégoût et d'incompréhension.

-Pour le « trille », pour le « fun » expliqua Sirius. C'était juste pour montrer à tous leur nouvelle puissance et faire prendre conscience au monde que l'alliance moldu sorcier est inacceptable pour eux.

Alors que Sirius disait ces mots, Harry avait l'impression qu'il revoyait dans sa tête, la scène que les Finnigan avaient du endurer.

Il remarqua que dans la version qu'il voyait, Mr. Finnigan avait atrocement souffert de Doloris devant toute sa famille avant de mourir d'un sort (Avada Kedavra) venant de sa propre femme, contrôlée par un Imperium. Ensuite, celle-ci avait été à son tour torturée et même Seamus, ainsi que sa petite soeur, à peine plus âgée de 8 ans, avaient été la cible des mangemorts et de leur maître.

Dégoûté par la cruauté si gratuite de Voldemort, Harry ne put retenir la nausée qui le menaçait et...

-Eurk! s'exclama Drago.

-Harry! s'inquiéta Sky.

Aussitôt, il reçut toute l'attention de son parrain. Il finit par lui promettre qu'il passerait la journée avec lui. Rogue avait accepter et il avait concocté une potion anti-nausée pour Harry. Sky avait également passé toute la journée près d'Harry et avait fait la connaissance avec Sirius.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de la ressemblance que sa nièce avait avec s?ur, Cassandra. De plus, il avait été heureux et fier de savoir que Cassandra était devenue Madicomage puisqu'il savait que cela avait toujours été son but.

Il aimait moins le fait d'avoir Rogue pour beau-frère, mais ses deux neveux et ses deux nièces étaient tout simplement charmants. Même qu'il remarqua que Fredrick avait l'âme des Maraudeurs! Et comme tout le monde avant lui, il tomba sous le charme de la petite Kayley.

Depuis peu, Rogue guettait l'heure.

-Qu'attends-tu, Severus? demanda Drago avec politesse.

Mais alors qu'il posait la question, une lumière verte sortie de foyer et un grondement se fit entendre.

Ils étaient tous en bas, dans le salon bleu, mais bien vite, Rogue monta à l'étage, à la rencontre de sa femme, toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche de médicomage.

-Cassy! dit-il doucement. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Pour unique réponse, Cassandra s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Il connaissait assez bien sa femme pour comprendre qu'elle avait restée forte toute la journée, mais que maintenant, elle n'était plus capable. Elle laissa sortir toute sa peine, sa rage et sa fatigue, puis, elle se calma un peu, bercée par la respiration de Severus.

-Comment vont-ils? se risqua-t-il.

Cassandra soupira et s'éloigna un peu de son mari.

-Ils sont moins pire que les Longdubat... répondit-elle. Mais... La petite Nelly a l'âge d'Alan, tu te rends compte! Pauvre enfant!

Puis, sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Severus resserra son étreinte.

-Comment va Harry? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Euh, il a eu une dure journée, mais il va mieux, répondit Rogue avec hésitation, surpris de cette question.

Aussitôt, Cassandra s'éloigna de Severus et descendit en bas pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry... Mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan...

-Bonjour, Cassandra! lui dit gentiment Sirius.

Celle-ci était sous le choc... Elle ne bougea plus pour quelques moments et lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer, soit un cri, soit un sanglot, personne n'aurait su le dire...

Harry vit le professeur Rogue fermer les yeux avec regret derrière sa femme. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cassy, il... il est innocent, lui dit-il.

-Innocent! répéta Cassandra.

Visiblement, tout cela semblait irréel pour elle. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait fait une croix sur la possibilité de revoir son frère... De plus, le souhaiter innocent et le savoir innocent étaient deux choses distinctes.

Elle n'avait jamais crut possible que Sirius, Griffondor dans l'âme, toujours souriant, ami fidèle et ayant toujours eut horreur des mangemorts, puisse trahir ses meilleurs amis.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait entendu le mot « innocent », ce mot qu'elle avait si souvent souhaiter entendre, sa réalité changeait. Elle comprit en l'espace de quelques instants, tout ce que cela signifiait...

...Elle comprit que Sirius avait injustement perdu 12 ans de sa vie. Elle comprit que sa vie en serait à jamais marquée. Elle comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Elle comprit, par un simple regard, qu'il serait à jamais malheureux. Elle comprit qu'il avait perdu pour toujours sa joie de vivre. Elle comprit qu'il a souffert, qu'il souffre et qu'il souffrira toujours. Elle comprit que rien ne lui rendra se qu'on lui a prit. Elle comprit qu'on lui avait littéralement brisé les ailes...

... Elle comprit en l'espace de quelques instant tout ce que cela signifiait. Elle se surpris à préférer qu'il soit coupable, qu'il soit un traître, un assassin, afin de croire qu'il méritait toutes ces années perdu à Azkaban, tout ce mal qu'on lui avait causé.

-Non! C'est impossible! hurla-t-elle pratiquement, voulant se convaincre elle-même.

Severus se rapprocha davantage et lui expliqua, sans détails précis, ce qui s'était passé il y a un peu plus d'un an, dans la cabane hurlante.

Cassandra pleurait comme jamais...

-Non... non, était les seuls mots qu'on pouvait entendre sortir de sa bouche.

-Écoute, la résonna Severus. Dumbledore a confiance en lui! J'AI confiance en lui! Harry... Même Harry a confiance en lui!

Cassandra ne doutait point de l'innocence de Sirius et elle croyait Queudver parfaitement capable se de genre de coup tordu... Mais... Tout ce que cela signifiait...

-Soeurette!

Elle releva la tête de l'épaule de son mari et regarda Sirius qui se tenait devant elle. Derrière lui, elle vit ses enfants qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, mais elle remarqua le timide sourire d'encouragement d'Harry.

-Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, commença Sirius d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Je sais bien que je t'ai blesser, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi Cassandra! Crois-moi, je suis innocent! Mon seul crime a été d'être trop impulsif et d'avoir voulu rattraper Pettigrow tout seul...

Finalement, Cassandra n'eut plus d'autre choix...

-Je... je te crois Sirius! Je te crois, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Puis, ils s'étreignirent! Harry sourit et Severus sembla soulagé.

Soudain, la vieille horloge grand-mère, qui se situait au-dessus du foyer, retentit. Il était 5h.

-Il faut que je partes, avertit Sirius avec presse.

Il fit une dernière étreinte à sa s?ur, salua Drago et les enfants Rogue, s'attarda sur Harry pour lui dire de ne pas hésiter à le contacter pour quoi que ce soit, qu'il serait toujours là, serra la main de Rogue en se plaignant qu'il devrait encore courir à six coins de rue à cause des protections de la maison et de la barrière anti-transplanage, fit un dernier aurevoir à tout le monde, sortit, se transforma en animagus chien et disparut en courant.

Il était évident pour tous qu'il avait, soit une rencontre avec Dumbledore, soit une autre mission à remplir.

Doucement, les enfants retournèrent à leurs occupations. Kayley essaya de vêtir son « nounousss » d'une chemise et d'une cravate appartenant à son père, Alan et Fredrick se dirigèrent vers la chambre de se dernier et Drago fit de même, vers la sienne. Harry et Sky restèrent sur le divan blanc, discutant.

Doucement, Severus s'approcha de sa femme, qui était montée à l'étage pour voir son frère partir. Il déposa de nouveau une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence...

CLAC!

Harry et Sky sursautèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête pour mieux voir la scène...

Cassandra, qui semblait furieuse, venait de gifler Severus avec énergie.

-Un an! s'exclama-t-elle rageuse. Un an que tu sais la vérité! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit? Tu n'as pas pensé deux minutes que ça aurait pu m'intéresser!

Rogue resta surpris quelques instants, puis, se reprit.

-Cassy, je...

-Non, tais-toi Severus! Crois-moi, tu es mieux de te taire, le coupa-t- elle.

Puis, elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Rogue la suivie...

Aucunement étonné par la réaction de Cassandra, Harry se retourna vers Sky. Celle-ci, par contre, semblait sous le choc.

-Euh! Sky? Tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-il en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Mmm! Euh... oui! C'est juste que... et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois mes parents se disputer, expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi! s'exclama doucement Harry. Tu veux dire que tes parents n'ont jamais eut de chicane de couple!

-Non!... Euh, si... Peut-être, mais c'était jamais devant nous... en tout cas, j'en ai jamais eu connaissance, répondit Sky en regardant sa petite s?ur qui grimpait les escaliers, triste et inquiète à la fois et en lançant de petits « maman! papa! ».

-Kayley! l'appela-t-elle. Reviens ma chouette! Ça va s'arranger!

Doucement, la fillette rebroussa chemin et alla donner un gros câlin à son toutou.

Harry sourit! Pourtant, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit pour rassurer sa soeur, Sky ne semblait pas convaincu de ses propres propos.

-Allons Sky! la rassura à son tour Harry. T'es parents s'aiment! Ce n'est qu'une impasse très normal pour la situation, mais tu verras, ça passera! T'inquiète donc pas!

Sky sourit faiblement.

-Merci Harry!

-De rien!

-Ce n'est pas rien pour moi!

Harry la regarda, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle le regardait comme ça... Il sentit qu'il devrait dire quelques chose...

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier! dit-il en souriant.

-Pourquoi!

-Pour avoir restée toute la journée avec moi, m'encourageant! expliqua-t- il.

-Oh! répondit-elle modestement. C'est rien!

-Ce n'est pas rien pour moi!

Même si ces paroles étaient sincères, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'impression de déjà vue qu'elles donnaient.

Harry cessa le premier, admirant Sky sans s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci, se sentant observé, cessa soudain, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

Le coeur de ce dernier battait la chamade. Le regard que lui lançait Sky était désormais différent... Il aurait voulu ne jamais briser le lien de leur regard tellement il était intense.

Mais lorsque Sky ferma les yeux et donna l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, Harry revint rapidement à la réalité. Il remarqua que leur deux visages s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Sans même y penser, il ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Sky.

D'abord, ce fut de petits baisers, mais ensuite, ils s'approfondirent... Sky passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry alors que celui-ci mettait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Jamais Harry n'avait connue de potion, de remède ou de moyens quelconques, aussi efficace que celui-ci pour oublier tous les mauvais souvenirs de la journée!

* * *

À Suivre… 


	10. Ch 10 Un cadeau pour Rogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.10 Un cadeau pour Rogue  
**  
Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla avec un élancement à la tête, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus, puisque depuis l'attaque des Finnigan, il y a trois semaines, son mal de tête n'avait pas cessé. C'était agaçant, mais Harry s'y était résigné.

Doucement, il sortit du lit, pris des vêtements pour la journée et se dirigea vers la douche. Celle d'en bas étant déjà utilisée, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain du haut... Mais celle-ci était également prise.

Le professeur Rogue était entrain de donner son bain à Kayley. D'habitude, la fillette prenait son bain le soir, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et la famille Rogue s'apprêtait à recevoir ses amis!

En effet, Cassandra avait gentiment invitée Ron, Hermione et Ginny à venir passer la journée chez eux. Rogue n'avait point apprécié, mais l'épisode de Sirius avait été, pour Cassandra, un argument de poids pour convaincre son mari...

Concernant leur querelle, elle avait durée un certain temps. Cassandra pouvait être très têtue lorsqu'elle le voulait... Mais il était clair que Rogue avait trouvé une «façon efficace» de se faire pardonner!

Par contre, elle savait parfaitement 'quand' lui remettre sous le nez... Rogue n'appréciait gère, mais il semblait juger qu'il le méritait. Et puis, il aimait tellement sa femme!

Harry regardait toujours Kayley mettre de la mousse à bain sur le visage de son père pour lui faire une barbe blanche lorsqu'un bras lui entoura la taille et que des lèvres se déposa dans son cou.

-Bonjour Sky! dit-il tendrement.

-Bonjour mon amour! chuchota-t-elle. Comment as-tu deviné que c'était moi!

-Et bien... fit semblant de réfléchir Harry. Mettons que si ça aurait été Fredrick, je m'aurais posé des questions!

Tous deux partirent à rire.

-Sky, Harry? C'est vous?

La voix de Rogue les ramenèrent à la réalité. En un éclair, Sky s'était éloignée d'Harry d'au moins deux mètres.

La relation qu'Harry avait avec Sky avait considérablement évoluer durant ces trois dernières semaines. Sky se montrait très affectueuse, mais elle ne se sentait aucunement prête à déclarer son amour pour Harry au grand jour...

En fait, le déclarer au grand jour ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais l'annoncer à son père, 'ça' ça faisait peur! Harry comprenait la réaction et la décision de Sky. De toute façon, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à se faire écorcher vif par Rogue.

C'était pourquoi ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète. Et puis, ça rajoutait du «piquant»! Par contre, Sky se faisait de moins en moins discrète. Comme en cet instant où ils avaient failli se faire prendre sur le fait...

Mais après tout, serait-ce une mauvaise chose? Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien qu'ils mettent Rogue au courant... Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'il le prendra bien! Peut-être qu'il sera heureux et compréhensif! NON! Attends! On parle de Rogue là! Rogue! Severus ROGUE!

-Oui papa, c'est nous! répondit Sky avec un sourire en coin à Harry.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit complètement. Dans ses bras, il y avait une Kayley toute mouillée, enroulée dans une serviette mauve, mais il semblait aussi trempé qu'elle!

-Tiens! La salle de bain est libre, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry, puis, il entra dans la chambre de Kayley.

Étant la plus proche, Sky s'infiltra la première dans la pièce.

-Aie! s'exclama Harry. C'est mon tour!

Pour unique réponse, Sky lui lança un baiser, tout en lui faisant un clin d'?il. Harry fit la moue. Il entendait toujours Sky rire alors qu'elle refermait la porte. Résigné, il redescendit à l'étage.

-Bonne fête mon loup! entendit-il.

-Merci Cassandra! répondit-il instinctivement.

-Si tu cherche une salle de bain, continua-t-elle. Celle d'en bas devrait être bientôt libéré! Ça fait déjà un bout que Drago y est.

Harry la remercia et descendit vers le salon bleu. Il avait l'habitude de ces «courses au salles de bain», mais ce matin, c'était pire! Et Ron, Hermione et Ginny arriveraient bientôt.

Toc Toc Toc.

-Dis Malefoy! Tu te grouilles?

Harry perdait patience.

-Attends ton tour comme tout le monde, Potter! siffla la voix de Drago de l'autre coté de la porte.

Harry soupira.

-Ma tante Pétunia est moins longue que toi pour se pomponnée le matin, rit Harry.

Il y eut un déclic et le visage enragé de Drago apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Comment oses-tu me comparer à une espèce de bonne femme moldue?

-J'ose, c'est tout, répondit-il. Allé, sort de là!

-J'y resterai tant que je voudrai, répliqua Drago d'un air insolent.

Il était évident qu'il avait fini de la salle de bain et qu'il ne faisait que provoquer Harry, mais celui-ci, qui pourtant avait promis, par respect pour Cassandra, à rester impassible face aux insultes de Malefoy, ne se sentait pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Drago, qui avait d'abord rester discret, s'était vite mis à son aise dans cette maison. De plus, il ne respectait pas l'entende prise avec Cassandra et Harry, comme quoi il ferait des efforts envers la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier. En fait, «si», il la respectait ; seulement devant les autres... Harry le trouvait totalement hypocrite.

-Oh, dégage Malefoy, tu m'ennuies, dit platement Harry en roulant les yeux.

À son tour, Drago soupira.

-Tu te crois tellement supérieur, 'Saint Potter', dit-il avec un dégoût total dans la voix. Mais tu n'es rien! La seule chose que te rends si «spécial» aux yeux de tous, c'est que tu as le visage défiguré.

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté, Malefoy! lui répliqua-t-il avec le même dégoût apparent.

Drago fut d'abord surpris, puis, une fraction de seconde, il parut blessé... Mais rapidement, il retrouva son air arrogant.

-Pfff... Gâté? Moi! Parce que tu crois me connaître peut-être? Quand on ignore de quoi on parle, Potter, on se la ferme!

-Ah, d'accord, continua un Harry colérique. Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu me connais davantage!

-Eh bien... sourit sournoisement Malefoy, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as des vues sur la fille de mon parrain!

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester surpris.

-Qu... Quoi? Mais...

Puis, il se reprit.

-Tu nous as espionné! hurla-t-il.

-Pas exactement. C'était pas voulu... expliqua Drago avec un sourire mauvais. Mais tu peux le voir comme ça si ça te chante!

Harry rageait. Il savait très bien Drago voulait en venir...

-N'empêche, je suis sur que «papa Rogue» sera ravi de savoir ce que tu fais avec sa petite fille chérie!

Hé voilà! Des menaces...

-Tu n'es qu'un...

-Tsk tsk! Si j'étais toi Potter, j'éviterais de dire un mot de plus!

Drago semblait satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot! En fait, il ignorait le relation entre Harry et Sky : ce n'était qu'une ruse... Mais finalement, il avait aimé la réaction d'Harry! Ce nouveau renseignement lui sera sans aucun doute, grandement utile!

Et pour finir en beauté, il referma la porte de la salle de bain et la verrouilla... Comme il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette pièce, il s'assit sur le rebord du comptoir, près du lavabo. Il rit intérieurement alors qu'il pouvait encore entendre Harry jurer à l'extérieur!

-Harry!

-Sky!

Celle-ci portait une petite robe d'été bleu pâle et ses longs cheveux mouillés dégoûtaient tout autour d'elle. Elle affichait une tête d'incompréhension face à l'étrange comportement de son petit ami.

-Euh... Celle d'en haut est enfin libre, le renseigna-t-elle.

-Ok! Merci!

Puis, il monta en vitesse et entra enfin dans la pièce pour se laver.

Sky alla cogner à la porte et Drago répondit rapidement.

-Salut Sky! dit-il gentiment.

-... Salut...

Elle évalua son cousin de la tête aux pieds puis, plissa les yeux.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es prêt? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Assez! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Drago! T'es pas possible! rit-elle.

-Je sais!

-Mais Drago... reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec Harry?

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu l'aimes? Que lui trouves-tu enfin?

Sky, surprise, rougît, mais ne répondit pas.

-Bah, ça fait rien, continua Drago. J'aurais probablement pas compris ta raison!

Puis, il monta en haut. Sky, toujours bouche bée, alla dans sa chambre... Non! Drago ne pouvait pas savoir... et ce n'était certainement pas Harry qui le lui aurait dit! Il devait sans doute poser la question sans arrière pensées, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient amis, elle et Harry... Oui, ça devait être ça!

Ding dong.

Sous les recommandations de Cassandra, Arthur Weasley avait emprunté une voiture au ministère. Chez les Rogue, la poudre de Cheminette ne servait que pour des cas d'urgence.

Les Weasley, vêtus de vêtements moldus, se tenaient sur le balcon. Rapidement, Sky alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour! les accueillit-elle.

Mr Weasley lui adressa un sourire, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Ginny restait plus à l'écart.

-Eh bien, entrer! les invita-t-elle.

-Merci, dit Hermione.

Tout trois étaient ravi de revoir Harry, mais savoir qu'ils passeraient la journée dans la maison de leur professeur de potion les inquiétaient. Mr Weasley, pour sa part, était fasciné par la maison. Une vraie mine d'or d'objets moldus!

-Bonjour Arthur! Les enfants! les salua chaleureusement Cassandra qui venait d'arriver avec Alan et Severus.

-Mmm, oh, bonjour... répondit Mr Weasley distrait par la lampe du salon, qui était sans doute, avait-il déduit, un objet ecklectic. Fascinant, murmura-t-il.

-Euh, papa, dit Ron qui commençait quasiment à avoir honte de son père. Je crois que... tu peux y aller maintenant!

-Hein! Oh oui! J'y vais! revint à la réalité Mr Weasley. Je reviens vous rechercher se soir! Passer une bonne journée! Au revoir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Rogue et de sa femme.

Après quelques courts «au revoir», Mr Weasley partit, laissant ainsi ses enfants et Hermione totalement... mal à l'aise.

-Euh... c'est beau chez vous! se risqua Hermione.

Rogue roula les yeux et alla à la cuisine.

-Sky, ma chérie, fait leur visiter la maison en attendant! proposa Cassandra.

-D'accord maman! Vous venez! Dit-elle en adressant un sourire aux nouveaux arrivés.

-En attendant quoi! demanda Ron. Où est Harry?

-Sous la douche, répondit une voix désagréable. Potter est pire qu'une fille pour se préparer le matin!

-Malefoy!

Ron et Hermione restèrent surpris, mais pas trop longtemps. Harry leur avait, en effet, envoyer une lettre il y a quelques temps, annonçant la venue de Drago et la course visite de Sirius. Par contre, trop inquiets de passer la journée dans la maison de Rogue, ils avaient pratiquement oublier que Drago serait présent.

-Drago, s'il te plait! lui lança Sky, sur un ton qui pouvait s'interpréter davantage comme : «Ne les insultes pas, ce sont nos invités! Aujourd'hui, restes sage!».

Drago sourit à sa cousine comme quoi il avait saisi le message et qu'il essaierait de faire des efforts, puis, après un dernier regard de dégoût vers 'les amis de Potter', il partit vers la cuisine.

-Comment arrives-tu à le supporter, demanda alors Hermione. Il est tellement...

-Con! proposa Ron.

-Désagréable!

Sky rit.

-L'habitude je suppose! Je le connais depuis toujours, alors!

-Ah, je te plains! compatit Ron.

Tous partirent à rire.

-Hé! On s'amuse sans moi alors que c'est sensé être MON anniversaire!

-HARRY! s'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Er... fut le seul son qu'Harry put articuler.

-Oh... désolée, rit Hermione en se dégageant.

-Salut Harry, dit Ron en lui donnant une poignée de main fraternelle.

-Salut Ron!

Harry comprit alors qu'il avait manqué à ses amis et que, par dessus tout, ils s'étaient grandement inquiéter pour lui.

Harry regarda Ginny, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il décida de la serrer dans ses bras elle aussi, au plus grand bonheur de la rouquine.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Merci! répondit-il en souriant.

-Euh... bon... et bien... Je vous fais visiter? demanda Sky, interrompant ainsi leur étreinte.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Oui! s'exclama Hermione.

Sky leur fit faire le tour de la maison, évitant soigneusement les chambres de Fredrick, de Drago et de ses parents. Hermione était étonné par se caractère si moldu de la maison et Ron était carrément bouche bée.

Bien vite, l'heure du dîner arriva. La maison était peut-être grande, la table de la cuisine n'accueillait pas 11 personnes. Ils dînèrent tous dehors. Le soleil billait de tout ses éclats et le vent était tombé, laissant ainsi une chaleur étouffante. Les verres de limonades baissaient rapidement.

Kayley, vêtue d'une petite robe rose et ses cheveux tresser pour lui épargner la chaleur, jouait au ballon avec Alan. Drago, qui était un peu plus à l'écart, regardait les quatre Griffondors avec dégoût. De temps en temps, il allait chercher le ballon des petits lorsqu'ils le lançaient par dessus la clôture.

Les quatre Griffondors en question, ainsi que Sky, étaient installés à l'ombre, au pied d'un arbre et parlaient de tout et de rien; Quidditch, Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, cérémonie de répartition... Sky écoutait avidement les autres parler de sa nouvelle école.

Fredrick, quant à lui, aidait gentiment sa mère dans la maison et Severus était entrain de préparer les hamburgers sur le B.B.Q... sous le regard inquiet de Ron!

Lorsque vint le moment de manger, Ron inspecta son hamburger avec minutie avant le de manger. Son geste n'échappa pas à Rogue.

-Il n'y à ni venin de scorpion, ni arsenic, dedans, Mr Weasley, dit-il platement.

-Oh! Bien sur professeur... répondit Ron mal à l'aise. Je ne faisait que... l'admirer!

Tous partirent à rire... excepter peut-être Rogue!

Puis, un bruit de pas interrompit les rires et les conversations. Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans la cour des Rogue : Dumbledore!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago ne purent retenir un rire en voyant leur Directeur ainsi. Cassandra sourit alors que Rogue leva un sourcil. Les quatre enfants Rogue semblaient ravi de le voir et Alan et Kayley coururent dans ses bras.

-Papi!

-Hé hé! Bonjour mes trésors! les accueillît Dumbledore.

Celui-ci portait des babouches avec une grosse fleur mauve sur le dessus, un short vert fluo ainsi qu'une chemise fleurie. Ses habituelles lunettes en demi lune étaient remplacé par de grosses lunettes solaires aux montures jaune et sur sa casquette bleu pâle, il y avait une petite hélice rose!

Harry soupçonna le vieil homme d'avoir mit volontairement ce «déguisement» puisqu'il savait que Dumbledore prônait l'humour en temps de guerre!

-Albus! demanda Severus. Que nous vaut cet accoutrement... euh, visite? rectifia-t-il après le coup de coude de Cassandra.

-Bonjour Severus! Je suis venu souhaiter joyeux anniversaire à Harry, expliqua-t-il en souriant au fêté. Ainsi que porter à tout ce beau monde, leurs lettres de Poudlard!

Il distribua les lettres aux étudiant, ainsi qu'à Sky et Fredrick. Harry sourit en lisant que le professeur McGonagall l'avais désigné pour être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor!

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Drago, qui souriait, d'un air habituel aux Malefoy, et qui hocha la tête vers son parrain, comme pour le remercier. Severus lui rendit son sourire. «Et voilà le nouveau capitaine des Serpentards» songea Harry, aucunement surpris.

-Ron! Ron! Je suis préfète! hurla alors Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, qui devint ultra rouge à ce contact.

-Euh... Ah oui! Félicitations! réussit-il à articuler.

Accompagnant leurs lettres, il y avait la liste de fourniture pour l'année. Aucun ne s'en préoccupa, leurs matériels étant déjà acheter. Il y avait des avantages à vivre chez un professeur!

-Les hiboux sont en panne d'essences, rigola Cassandra, se demandant pourquoi le vieux directeur avait pris la peine de venir en personne.

Harry crut voir une étincelle briller dans les yeux bleus du directeur.

-Non! En fait, la vrai raison de ma venue était que je voulais te parler, Severus, expliqua-t-il en fixant le professeur.

-Qui a-t-il? demanda celui-ci.

-Eh bien... comme tu sais, le poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces de mal est, une fois de plus, vacant cette année...

-Oui! l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

-Et bien, si tu le veux toujours, je te le donne!

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Est-ce que Dumbledore avait ENFIN compris qu'il était le mieux placé pour ce poste, surtout avec le retour de Voldemort, ou alors il hallucinait grave?

-J'attends ta réponse!

-Oui! Oui, bien sur, j'accepte!

-Oh... Pitié... protégez-nous quelqu'un, marmonna Ron, ce qui lui valu un sourire mauvais de la part de Severus!

-Très bien alors... s'exclama Dumbledore. Et tant mieux si tu n'as pas peur de la malédiction! Maintenant, je dois me trouver un nouveau maître de potions... À bientôt!

Puis, il repartit... Ggggrrr à pieds! Le voisinage devait s'interroger!

Mais présentement, Severus s'en fichait! Lui, Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... Wow! Et puis au diable la malédiction... Il ne lui arriverait rien cette année... Non, Rien!

* * *

À Suivre… 


	11. Ch 11 Prit en flagrant délit de tendress

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.11 Prit en flagrant délit de tendresse!**

Sky se retournait et gigotait dans son lit depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Il était près d'une heure du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à trouver le sommeil alors que tout le monde dormait déjà.

Demain, ce sera la rentrée et elle devait avouer que cette idée la stressait au plus au point. Comment allait-elle trouver Poudlard? Comment les autres allaient-elle la trouver, elle? Et puis, Hermione avait raison, c'était le première fois dans toute l'histoire de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie que des nouveaux élèves faisaient leur entrée au milieu de leur scolarité...

Ah! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme son frère, Fredrick, qui lui, ne s'inquiétait en rien de se changement d'école. Trop paniquée, elle décida d'aller voir Harry pour lui parler... oubliant ainsi qu'il était près d'une heure et demi maintenant.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Harry dormait à point fermé lorsqu'une voix l'appela et le retira de son sommeil.

-Quoi? répondit-il, moitié endormie, moitié irrité.

La personne ne répondit pas. En revanche, Harry entendit sa porte se refermer doucement et un corps chaud glissa sous ses couvertures. Aussitôt, toute son irritation se changea en tendresse.

-Sky! Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il doucement en rapprochant sa petite amie de lui.

Celle-ci se laissa faire sans problème, même qu'elle se colla encore plus à Harry, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle soupira. Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, respectant son silence...

-Mon amour? parla-t-elle enfin.

-Mmm!

-Parle-moi de Poudlard!

-De Pou... Qu! Sky! J'ai passé tout l'été à te parler de Poudlard! s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant.

-Je sais mais...

Elle ne put continuer, car Harry lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Chut! murmura-t-il tendrement. Ne t'inquiète donc pas avec ça! Tu adoras Poudlard et tu te feras un tas d'amis! Tu es merveilleuse!

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis convaincu! Et puis, tu connais déjà Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George! Et il y aura Drago et ton frère!

-C'est vrai, admis Sky. N'empêche que Ginny...

-Tu ne l'aime pas Ginny?

-C'est plutôt elle qui ne m'aimes pas, chuchota Sky pour elle-même.

-Quoi! demanda Harry qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Non, rien!

-Alors! Tu ne m'as pas répondu! Tu ne l'aimes pas Ginny? redemanda Harry.

-Si... C'est juste que... commença-t-elle dans un mélange de gène et de colère.

-Attends, la coupa Harry avec de l'amusement audible dans sa voix. Serais- tu jalouse mon amours!

-Jalouse! Moi! Non!

Tout comme son père, elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Harry rit doucement en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. D'un délicat mouvement de tête, Sky alla chercher sa main. Harry sourit et prolongea son geste en caresse. Amoureusement, Sky prit la main d'Harry et déposa un baiser dans sa paume.

-Eh bien... Peut-être un peu, avoua-t-elle enfin.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, lui dit-il d'une voix suave avant de l'embrasser.

Sky y répondit fougueusement et donc, Harry intensifia ses baisers et ses caresses...

-Harry... l'arrêta Sky en haletant.

-Mm Sky! l'encouragea-t-il à l'inverse.

Celle-ci le laissa faire encore quelques instant, appréciant les caresses et la chaleur de son petit ami, mais...

-Non, Harry! Arrête! le repoussa-t-elle complètement.

-Pourquoi? demanda celui-ci, partagé en l'irritation d'être rejeté et l'incompréhension...

Sky l'avait repoussée bien avant leurs limites. Cela ferait bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais, et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais passée à l'acte, Harry était habitué à aller plus loin que ces simples caresses avec elle.

-Désolée. Ça doit être la nervosité pour demain, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais comme elle ne vit pas de compréhension dans les yeux d'Harry, elle ajouta en se levant : Je devrais peut-être y aller... Excuse- moi de t'avoir réveillé...

Mais alors qu'elle s'assit sur le bord de lit et que ses pieds touchèrent le tapis, deux bras l'enlacèrent.

-Non Sky! murmura Harry d'une voix sincère à son oreille. Toi, pardonne- moi! J'ai agit en véritable imbécile. S'il te plaît, reste...

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda son copain dans les yeux.

-Seulement si tu le souhaite vraiment, dit-elle, refusant de lui imposer sa présence juste parce qu'il culpabilisait.

-C'est mon voeux le plus cher, répondit-il en souriant.

Sky lui rendit son sourire et se rallongea à ses cotés! Par contre, l'heure et la fatigue eurent raison d'eux, et bien vite, ils s'endormirent.

¤

Ce matin là, le soleil et le chant des oiseaux réveilla Severus. Doucement, il baissa la tête pour pouvoir voir sa femme dormir contre son torse. Amoureusement, il lui caressa les cheveux en se remémorant leur nuit!

-Mmm... Severus! marmonna celle-ci.

-Oh... désolé! Je ne voulait pas te réveiller!

Cassandra se redressa et sourit malicieusement à son mari.

-C'est mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas! dit-elle. Comme ça, on a tout le temps pour une dernière fois avant que les enfants ne se réveillent et que tu repartes!

Puis, elle l'embrassa... Au même moment, la porte de leur chambre s'entrouvrit et une Kayley, toute endormie encore, apparut.

-Tu disais! demanda Severus en riant.

Cassandra soupira, puis, se retourna vers sa fille.

-Qui a-t-il ma puce!

-Zai fais pipi dans mon lit, articula-t-elle, honteuse.

-Oh... Ça ne fait rien ma chérie, la rassura sa mère.

Puis elle se leva, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, celle de son mari, et partit avec l'enfant.

Severus soupira. Ces réveils lui manquaient tellement lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté allongé, songeant, mais la voix de Cassandra le ramena à la réalité.

-Severus! Irais-tu réveiller les ados? Ils doivent se préparer pour la rentrée!

À son tour, Severus sortit du lit, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine.

Kayley semblait avoir toute les misères du monde à manger son bol de céréales, contrairement à Alan qui ne lui avait point touché. Celui-ci semblait plutôt boudé.

-Encore! demanda Severus à sa femme et en regardant son enfant.

Cassandra qui était occupée à nettoyer les dégâts de Kayley se retourna vers Severus et leur fils, puis soupira.

-Oui... Il ne veux pas que tu repartes, expliqua Cassandra avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix ; Elle semblait du même avis qu'Alan.

Severus soupira à son tour et partit pour s'expliquer à son fils, mais Cassandra l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il serait mieux de se dépêcher à aller réveiller les quatre étudiants de Poudlard.

Severus se dirigea donc vers le salon bleu. Il commença par la chambre du fond, celle près du piano. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Drago!

-Hein! Oh oui! Ça va, je suis réveillé, marmonna celui-ci en s'étirant.

Severus referma la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sky...

-Chérie tu...

Il s'interrompit en remarquant le lit vide de sa fille. Il se retourna et vit son filleul monter les escaliers.

-Drago! demanda-t-il, saurais-tu où est Sky?

-Euh... Peut-être sous la douche, essaya-t-il, mais il ajouta avec un sourire en coin : Ou alors, dans le lit de Potter!

-Potter?

Drago avait dit cela en parfaite ignorance et il ne se doutait point qu'il avait entièrement raison! Il ne voulait que placer le doute dans l'esprit de son parrain afin qu'Harry ait quelques petits ennuis.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, s'était que Rogue avait déjà des doutes. Rapidement, l'ex maître des potions se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et ouvrit la porte avec énergie et colère.

Le bruit réveilla les deux adolescents enlacés qui remuèrent, endormis. Rogue, pour sa part, rageait. Il venait de surprendre sa «petite fille chérie» avec ce «Potter» dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Papa! s'exclama soudain Sky en le reconnaissant et en se dégageant aussitôt d'Harry.

-Professeur...

À son tour, Harry se redressa.

-Papa! C'est... c'est pas ce que tu crois, essaya d'expliquer Sky, mais son père ne l'écoutait pas.

Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et étaient fixés sur Harry.

-Sky... articula-t-il, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Sort.

-Mais papa enfin...

-SORT!

Aussitôt, Sky sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte, près de son père, elle regarda Harry.

Il semblait davantage désespéré qu'effrayer. Quant à son père, il ressemblait plus d'un assassin que d'un père en colère!

-Papa, il... essaya une dernière fois Sky... mais ce fut vain.

Rogue posa une main derrière la tête de son aînée et l'obligea à sortir, puis, il referma la porte violemment.

-Professeur, je...

-TAISEZ-VOUS POTTER! siffla Rogue. Comment avez-vous osé? Je vous savais hypocrite et arrogant, mais de là à penser que vous alliez corrompe ma fille.

-Corrompe? Écoutez professeur, ce n'est pas...

-STOP! rugit Rogue. Je vous ai accueillit sous mon toit, dans ma vie et voilà comment vous me remercier! C'est dégueulasse!

Rogue soupira, essayant de reprendre son calme. Puis, il dit d'une voix menaçante :

-Veuillez oublier ma fille Potter! 'Jamais' je n'approuverai!

Doucement, mais avec des yeux plus froids que jamais, Rogue se retourna et tourna la poignée.

Par contre, avant qu'il ne sorte, Harry lui dit d'une voix calme et sincère :

-Mais je l'aime professeur... je l'aime!

Comme unique réponse, Rogue grogna et sortit.

-Severus Nathaniel Rogue! hurla alors la voix de Cassandra dans la cuisine.

Harry monta à l'étage. À la table, il y avait Alan et Kayley qui regardaient leurs parents avec étonnement. Sky était en pleurs et Drago essayait vainement de la consoler. Cassandra, aussi en colère que son mari il y a quelques instant, ce tenait face à ce dernier. Étant de dos, Harry ne pouvait voir le visage de Rogue.

-Oh, oh! Ça va pas être beau, dit alors une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir Fredrick qui affichait une expression d'inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas! Pas lui. expliqua calmement, mais durement Severus à sa femme.

C'était implicite, mais les concernés comprirent.

-Tu n'as pas à dire ton opinion, répliqua Cassandra.

-C'est MA fille!

-C'est SA vie!

-Elle est trop jeune!

Cassandra sourit, satisfaite! Cet argument causerait la fin du dilemme!

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, Severus! lui dit-elle, lui faisant ainsi réaliser la ressemblance avec leur propre histoire et leur âge.

-C'est différent!

-C'est exactement pareil! s'indigna Cassandra. À une seul détail prêt. Sa famille à elle approuvera et la soutiendra dans ses choix!

C'était davantage un ordre qu'un fait, mais tous pu apercevoir la tristesse dans la voix et dans le regard de Cassandra.

Severus s'approcha et l'enlaça.

Harry ne comprit pas sur le coup, puis, il repensa à la pensine et se souvint des réactions des parents de Cassandra et de Sirius face à l'enfant à venir -Sky- et au futur mariage avec Severus. Il savait qu'elle s'était engueulée avec son frère, mais il n'avait pas su la suite... Eh bien, maintenant, il la savait. Ses parents n'avaient point approuvés et elle avait tout abandonnée pour Severus.

Sky avait cessée de pleurer. Par dessus l'épaule de son mari, Cassandra regarda Harry et son fils et leur fit un clin d'oeil, malgré sa tristesse non feinte...

Bien vite, le moment de partir à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard express arriva. Il était convenu que Severus allait reconduire les quatre jeunes étudiants avant de revenir porter l'auto et transplaner. C'est qu'il devait protégé Harry Potter et son filleul d'une probable attaque de Mangemort.

Cassandra fit ses aurevoirs à ses enfants, ainsi qu'au filleul de son époux et à Harry.

-Soit prudent surtout, lui ordonna-t-elle. Et prend soins de Sky, chuchota- t-elle ensuite, lorsque Severus avait détourné l'attention.

-D'accord! rit Harry. Merci Cassandra! Merci pour tout!

Cassandra lui sourit, puis l'étreignit avant de se tourner vers Drago. Au même moment, Alan sauta dans les bras d'Harry.

-Hé! s'exclama Harry, puis, rendant l'étreinte au jeune garçon, il ajouta : Toi aussi tu vas me manquer!

Alan sourit. Dans se genre de situation, c'est à dire, les aurevoirs et les séparations, Alan était plutôt du genre silencieux. Harry avait associé cela au fait que depuis toujours, Alan vivait le départ de son père -et maintenant de sa soeur et de son frère- à la fin de chaque été.

Cassandra lui avait effectivement confirmer que l'enfant réagissait comme cela depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre.

Kayley vint également lui faire un câlin! Elle s'accrochait encore à Harry lorsque sa mère l'arracha de cette étreinte pour qu'Harry puisse allé dans la voiture.

Il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur les routes et sauf peut-être Fredrick, qui exprimait sa joie à son père, personne n'osa parler. Encore moins le couple récemment découvert. D'ailleurs, Drago était assis au centre!

* * *

À Suivre… 


	12. Ch 12 Un moyen comme les autres

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.12 Partie 1 - Un moyen comme les autres  
**  
Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à la gare King's Cross. L'endroit était bondé de moldus et ils eurent du mal à se rendre jusqu'au palier entre les voies 9 et 10. Sous les regards inquiets et surpris de Fredrick et Sky, Harry et Drago passèrent au travers de pilier suivit de près par Sky. Ce fut alors au tour de Severus et de Fredrick à passer au travers du pilier. 

-Bonjour Severus! Lui dit une voix désagréable dès qu'il fut passé dans le monde des sorciers.

Severus regarda aussitôt les trois adolescents, qui étaient déjà rendu plus loin. Heureusement, ceux-ci n'avaient pas vue Lucius arriver et curieusement, Lucius n'avait pas porté une grande attention aux enfants.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est moi que tu voulais voir Lucius, dit froidement Rogue.

-Tes doutes sont fondé! Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire mauvais.

Severus sentit son fils se rapprocher de lui et l'étreindre.

-Que veux-tu? Siffla Rogue en lançant un regard noir au mangemort, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son garçon.

-Je veux que tu nous rejoindre!

-Jamais, Lucius! Abandonne!

-Pff... Pauvre Severus! Tu n'as jamais su peser correctement le pour et le contre! Dommage.

Puis, lançant un dernier regard vers l'enfant, transplana.

Rogue ni croyait pas. Lucius courait plus après lui qu'après Harry Potter! Pourquoi? En fait, il savait la réponse, mais il se la refusait. Pourtant, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore.

-Papa?

La voix de Fredrick le ramena à la réalité. Il ne restait pratiquement aucun élève de Poudlard sur le quai et la locomotive tournait déjà.

Rapidement, il amena l'enfant dans le train, puis il lui pris le visage entre les mains, plongea son regard dan les yeux bleus de son fils et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour sa Fredrick! Ok! Tout va s'arranger, Lucius Malfoy ne peut rien nous faire! On se revoie tantôt à Poudlard.

Fredrick lui sourit faiblement et acquiesça.

Dès que le train partit, Severus prit la voiture et retourna chez lui.

-Ça s'est bien passé? Demanda la voix de Cassandra alors qu'il refermait la porte.

-Pas vraiment...

-Les enfants sont-ils excités? Comment va Sky? Continua de questionner Cassandra, n'ayant pas porté attention à la réponse de son mari.

-J'en sais rien...

-Quoi!

Cassandra sortit de la cuisine.

-Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien? Tu...

Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air grave de Severus.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Severus s'approcha et enlaça sa femme.

-Rien de bien grave, répondit-il doucement. Seulement...Cassy? Promet-moi de faire attention à toi?

-Mais bien sûr! Dit-elle, encore plus intrigué.

-Non Cassy! Repris Severus. C'est très important! Tu dois rester vigilante et garder les enfants hors de sa porter...

-Mais de la porter de qui?...oh...tu as rencontré Lucius? Demanda-t-elle soudain, ayant compris par elle-même.

Severus se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

-Promet le moi? Murmura-t-il.

-Je te le promet mon amour! Je serai prudente, dit-elle.

Severus réussit à lui faire un sourire, puis regarda l'heure.

-Je dois partir. Dumbledore veux nous présenter les deux nouveaux professeur...

-Deux!

-Binns...le fantôme, a décidé de prendre sa retraite et de s'éclater enfin, expliqua Severus en souriant. Je vois mal Binns en train de s'éclater!

Cassandra rit.

-Tout comme très peu te voient avec une famille! Répliqua celle-ci.

Severus sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa femme.

-Kayley, Alan! Venez-vous dire au revoir à papa!

Aussitôt, une petite tête blonde arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Severus, qui l'étreignit avec tout l'amour d'un père.

Alan, accoté au mur du salon, les bras croisés, restait à l'écart.

-Alan? L'encouragea sa mère, mais le garçon ne fit que détourner la tête.

Severus soupira, puis d'un signe, il fit comprendre à Cassandre de laisser faire. L'enfant lui en voulait de repartir encore et de le laisser et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Après un dernier baiser à sa femme, un bizou à sa fille et un signe de la main à son fils, Severus sortit et marcha quelques instants, afin de pouvoir transplaner près de Pré-au-Lard.

Comme il tournait le coin de rue, il attendit une voix familière :

-Papa attends!

Severus sourit et se retourna.

Au loin, Cassandre le regardait en souriant, Kayley dans les bras. Plus près de lui, Alan s'approchait en courant.

-Papa!

Severus se pencha et Alan atterrit dans les deux bras forts et protecteurs de son père.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son père et plaçant sa tête contre son torse, Alan s'excusa en pleurant.

-Je suis désoler papa! Tellement désoler, mais je veux pas que tu repartes...

Severus se leva, Alan toujours accroché après lui, même que le gamin enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le serrant fortement contre lui d'un bras et caressant les cheveux noir jais de l'enfant de l'autre main, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Moi non plus Alan, je ne veux pas repartir, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie...

-Mais...reste alors, articula faiblement le jeune garçon entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne peux pas mon trésor! Répondit Severus, le coeur gros.

Alan resserra son étreinte.

-Alan! Mon gars, écoute-moi, dit alors Severus et l'enfant redressa sa tête et regarda dans les yeux noir de son père, identique aux siens.

-Quoi! Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

-Je veux que pendant mon absence, tu prennes soins de maman et de Kayley pour moi!

Tout comme il l'avait espéré, Alan sourit...faiblement, mais il sourit.

-On va se revoir bientôt? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être! Qui sait? Répondit son père en souriant.

-Moi j l'espère en tout cas!

Severus étreignit une dernière fois son fils cadet, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le remit à terre et poursuivit sa marche.

Deux arrêt stop plus loin, il transplana sous les seuls regards de sa propre famille.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	13. Ch 12 Un moyen comme les autres, Part II

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch 12. Un moyen comme les autres, partie II**

Fredrick était confortablement installé, accoter contre sa grande soeur. Il avait réussit a retrouver Harry, Sky et leurs amis dans le Poudlard express et s'était assis avec eux. Tout comme lui, Sky ne parla pas beaucoup durant le voyage et le frère et la soeur étaient pratiquement inséparable.

Drago était parti de son coté, avec des Serpentards d'années supérieurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fredrick eut une envie d'aller au petit coin... Sky l'accompagna et Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour aller acheter d'autres friandises. La dame et son chariot était justement dans leur wagon.

Alors qu'ils faisaient leur choix, Drago passa et s'arrêta pour parler a Sky, qui se situait un peu plus loin dans l'allée du wagon.

-Alors? Pas trop nerveuse? demanda-t-il gentiment à sa cousine.

-Si! Mais je crois que ti-poux l'est plus que moi, répondit-elle.

Ti-poux étant le nom qu'elle aimait donner à son jeune frère! Drago rit.

-C'est compréhensible, tu sais, la rassura-t-il.

-DRAGO! s'exclama alors une voix criarde près d'eux.

Sky détourna la tête pour voir qui était cette fille, mais elle ne put la voir, car rapidement, une main prit son visage, forçant sa tête a revenir vers Drago et que de douces lèvres sucrées se posèrent sur les siennes.

Trop surprise, elle ne réagit pas, se laissant embrasser a en perdre haleine. Elle pouvait sentir une main jouer avec ses cheveux et l'autre la tenant par la taille avec force, mais délicatesse.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix partir en sanglots ainsi que des pas de course et une porte qui se referma. Ce fut à ce moment seulement que Drago cessa son langoureux baiser.

-Désoler, murmura-t-il.

Encore sous le choc, Sky ne répondit pas et se contenta de cligner des yeux. Drago sourit de voir quel effet il lui avait fait. Il partit pour lui dire quelque chose, mais une voix remplis de haine l'en empêcha.

-C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy?

Surpris, Drago et Sky cessèrent de se fixer et regarda Harry qui se dirigeait vers eux. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione essayait de comprendre le comportement de leur ami.

-Fou moi la paix Potter, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, répliqua dangereusement Drago.

-Et bien si, justement! Ça s'adonne que c'est MA petite amie que tu viens d'embrasser!

-Sa petite amie? se questionnaire d'une même voix Ron et Hermione à l'autre bout de couloir.

Harry les regarda, un peu mal à l'aise de ne leur avoir rien dit. Drago en profita pour reporter son attention sur Sky.

-Encore désoler pour ça. Je voudrais pas que tu penses que je t'utilise pour faire fuir cette groupie de Pansy, mais... ben, merci!

-C'est quand tu veux... Je veux dire : Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est correct, répondit Sky, mal à l'aise de son erreur.

Drago sourit face à confusion de sa cousine, lui fit un clin d'?il et parti rapidement dans un autre wagon.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda Harry avec un ton le plus neutre possible.

-Mais rien voyons! essaya Sky.

-Rien! répéta-t-il semblant peu convaincu. Enfin Sky, tu ne t'ai pas vu! Tu ...

-Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Il m'a surprise, c'est tout. Cesse d'être jaloux... C'est toi que j'aime!

En disant cela, elle avait entourée ses bras autour du cou d'Harry. Tendrement, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le nez.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répliqua-t-il doucement. Seulement, son baiser semblait t'avoir fais de l'effet!

Sky devint rouge.

« Ben faut la comprendre, c'était quand même Drago Malefoy! » ¤Mia, sort de ma fic !¤

De nouveau, ils étaient, tous les cinq, assit dans leur cabine. Ils avaient déjà enfilés leurs uniformes et au fur et à mesure que Poudlard approchait et que la noirceur tombait, Harry pouvait sentir la tension monter. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

-Je vous laisse, dit alors Hermione. On se retrouve dans la grande salle! Bonne chance Sky! Toi aussi Fredrick!

-Merci! répondit presque inaudiblement Sky, alors que Fredrick se contenta de hocher la tête. Des deux, il devait être le pire.

Alors que la voix d'Hagrid appelait les premières années, Harry, Ron, Sky et Fredrick prirent une diligence. Aucun nuage n'était visible se soir là et la pleine lune éclairait le lac autour du château. La vue était magnifique et Sky et Fredrick en restèrent bouche bée.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, leur dit Ron en souriant.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Sky.

-C'est mieux que Beauxbâtons, ajouta Fredrick, ébahit.

Harry et Ron se sourirent. Eux même se rappelaient de leur première fois où ils avaient vu le château. De leur avis, il était plus beau vu du lac, mais Poudlard restait Poudlard!

Mêler aux autres maisons et aux autres années, Ils entrèrent dans la majestueuse école. Aussitôt, le professeur McGonagall les arrêta.

-Sky et Fredrick! Suivez-moi.

Elle les avaient facilement reconnu grâce au manque de couleurs de maison sur leur uniforme. Harry pensa qu'elle avait délibérément omis de mentionner leur nom de famille devant les autres élèves.

-On se revoit plus tard! lui dit Sky d'une voix qui trahissait son stress.

-Oui...

Il aurait aimé lui dire bonne chance, que tout irait bien ou encore l'embrasser, mais elle était déjà disparut dans la foule. Il soupira.

-Allons Harry, se n'est qu'une répartition! lui dit Ron avec une tape amical dans le dos.

-Je sais Ron, je sais.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Rogue lui avait dit au début de l'été, qu'il avait envoyé ses enfants à Beauxbâtons pour leurs épargner les conséquences de son enseignement... Pourtant, tôt ou tard, s'est ce qui arrivera. Harry le savait...

... Severus aussi.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	14. Ch 13 La réputation d'un père

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.13 La réputation d'un père**

Severus était déjà installé à la table des professeurs, entre la chaise vide de Minerva et de la nouvelle professeur de potions! Il avait retrouver son masque d'homme sévère et impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était anxieux...

Peu à peu, la grande salle se remplit. Harry et Ron allèrent s'installer à la table des Griffondors et furent rapidement rejoint par Ginny, Dean et Neville. Les salutations se firent rapidement, mais dans la joie.

-Où est Hermione! demanda Neville.

-Elle est Préfète, expliqua Ron.

-Oh!

-Où... où est Seamus? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

-Il... il est... il devrait arriver d'ici une semaine, répondit Dean. Tu... Vous êtes au courant?

-Oui...

-Ah!... Et bien... Il paraît qu'il va mieux! Et la médicomage qui s'occupe de lui et de sa mère et sa s?ur est très gentille à ce qu'il m'a dit!

-Pauvre Seamus, murmura Lavande qui était à leur coté, mais qu'Harry n'avait pas vu arriver.

Décidément, son histoire avait fait le tour des cinquièmes années de Griffondors. Probablement que c'était mieux ainsi, il aura moins de question à répondre à son retour. De toute façon, s'était connu à Poudlard que les secrets étaient vite répandu. Harry en avait eu la preuve à nombreuses reprises.

Soudain, Hermione arriva et s'installa à coté de lui, quelque peu essoufflée.

Severus regarda la grande salle se remplir avec indifférence. Les discussions allaient de bon train entre le retour de Vous-savez-Qui, la reprise probable des matchs de Quidditch et les deux nouveaux professeurs. À vrai dire, Severus s'en fichait et s'ennuyait horriblement. C'était sans compter la pénible répartition des premières années... toujours la même chose, a tout les ans.

Justement, le retour des Préfets et des Préfets en Chef indiquait le début de cette nouvelle répartition.

Faisant un minimum d'effort pour paraître intéressé, Severus regarda les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les nouveaux élèves, affichants des visages parfois impressionnés, parfois terrifiés, entrèrent dans la salle sous les regards des professeurs et des anciens élèves.

Cette année là, la répartition sembla plus courte aux yeux de Severus. Peut- être était-ce parce que ses propres enfants y passeraient bientôt, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la petite Sacha Walsh rejoignait déjà la table des Serdaigles sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci. La répartition était désormais fini, mais contrairement aux autres années, le professeur McGonagall ne bougea pas.

En revanche, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves.

-Cette année, mes chers élèves, Poudlard accueillera deux nouveaux étudiants, venant de Beauxbâtons. L'un deux rentrera en cinquième année alors que l'autre ira en deuxième année.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, mais Dumbledore n'y porta pas attention.

-Il est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'un transfert comme celui-ci à lieu, pourtant, je vous demande, à tous, de les accueillirent comme il se doit!

Jetant un regard en biais à Severus, Dumbledore se rassit alors que le professeur McGonagall annonçait le nom du premier étudiant transféré.

-Rogue, Fredrick.

Un froid apparut dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'osa parler pendant que le jeune garçon, anxieux comme jamais, traversa l'immense pièce pour aller rejoindre le tabouret, là où se trouvait le choixpeau.

Severus sentait beaucoup de regard diverger de lui à son fils, probablement cherchant un lien... S'ils savaient. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, mais Severus s'en fichait. Son regard n'était déposé que sur une seule et unique personne, son enfant. En quelques secondes seulement, la cérémonie de répartition était devenue extrêmement... intéressante! Fredrick déambulait dans l'allée principale, nerveux et regardant tout autour. Severus essaya de capter son regard, mais en vain...

Il était maintenant rendu aux quelques marches devant la table des professeurs. Il pouvait sentir tout les regards posés sur lui et cela le gênait. Pour la première fois, il regarda le personnel de Poudlard. Il y avait là plusieurs visages familiers. Doucement, son regard se posa sur son père. Celui-ci le remarqua et lui sourit, l'encourageant. Ce simple sourire entraîna plusieurs murmures parmi les élèves. Fredrick roula les yeux et lui renvoya un faible sourire, avant de se retourner et de prendre place sur le tabouret.

Aussitôt, Minerva déposa le choixpeau sur la tête se son fils. Cela ne prit pas grand temps avant que celui-ci ne se décide et ne cri «Serpentard».

Ravi, son fils se leva, se retourna et lui fit un sourire resplendissant! Renonçant à son masque dur et froid devant tout ces élèves, Severus sourit à son enfant et hocha de la tête, montrant sans honte sa fierté!

La table des Serpentards était tout aussi ravi, applaudissant le fils de leur Directeur de maison avec entrain! Par contre, les autres tables chuchotèrent entre eux...

Lorsque le calme revint, ce qui fut plutôt long, le professeur McGonagall annonça l'autre nouvel étudiant.

-Rogue, Sky.

Cela ne fit de surprise à personne, mais lorsque Sky entra dans la grande salle, plusieurs murmures recommencèrent. Sky ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et avança avec assurance dans l'allée. Pas une seule fois elle ne quitta son père des yeux.

Severus ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire en voyant sa fille ainsi. Quiconque aurait pu penser qu'elle était sur d'elle et indifférente aux commentaires qu'on pouvait entendre sur elle lorsqu'on la regardait marcher ainsi, de sa façon si élégante, ses longs cheveux noir jais brillant et flottant derrière elle. Pourtant, Severus savait lire dans les yeux de son aînée et elle était tout sauf calme et rassurée.

Cette double face, elle le tenait de lui, mais sa beauté naturelle venait de sa mère. Ce fut sans doute cela qui provoquait tout ces murmures sur son passage...

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret, son père lui lança un discret clin d'?il, ce qui l'a fit sourire. McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête, mais contrairement à son frère, celui-ci mit plus de temps à ce décider.

Sky en profita donc pour analyser les élèves. Il était évident qu'il y avait une grande rivalité entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons, en particulier avec les Griffondors, mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur. Son regard passa par toutes les tables, ralentissant un peu sur Drago et son frère et s'arrêtant sur Harry et ses amis. Celui-ci l'ayant remarqué lui envoya un sourire tendre.

-Griffondor, cria enfin le choixpeau.

-Grifondor? répétèrent nombreux élèves, encore sous le choc, alors que d'autres recommencèrent à murmurer, presque méchamment.

-Mais il y a sans doute une erreur, murmura Neville, effrayer à l'idée de côtoyer une Rogue.

Sky commençait a se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise alors que McGonagall lui enlevait le choixpeau. Rapidement, elle se retourna et regarda son père. Celui-ci ne pu que lui envoyer un regard désolé.

Contrairement à Fredrick, Sky ne reçu aucun applaudissement. Aucun? Pas vraiment! À l'autre bout de la salle, Drago applaudissait sa cousine avec politesse. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Fredrick, ainsi qu'Harry et les Weasley. Peu à peu, les autres Griffondors embarquèrent timidement. Sky remercia Drago d'un regard et se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Alors qu'il regardait sa fille se diriger vers ses amis, à la table des Griffondors, Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'adapter à cause de sa réputation à lui. Pourtant, il était convaincu qu'elle avait bel et bien sa place à Griffondor ; elle ressemblait tellement à Cassandra!

Souriant, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau alors que le professeur McGonagall reprenait sa place à ses cotés.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux professeurs! Mr. Damien Torner remplacera Mr. Binns en Histoire de la Magie.

Aussitôt, plusieurs exclamations de joie se firent entendre. Le nouveau professeur se leva pour se faire connaître. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux brun, attachés en catogan et aux yeux bruns rieurs. Il avait un certain charme et son sourire était splendide!

Dumbledore repris la parole.

-Ayant effectué quelques petits changements, veuillez prendre en note que le professeur Rogue s'occupera désormais des cours de Défenses contre les Forces de Mal.

La table des Serpentards explosa littéralement en applaudissements tandis que les autres tables se contentèrent d'applaudirent par politesse uniquement... ou peut-être un peu par crainte aussi...

Le calme revint et Dumbledore poursuivit.

-Alors, veuillez accueillir votre nouvelle professeur de Potions, Mrs Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry resta sous le choc en regardant la femme se lever. Il ne l'avait absolument pas reconnut! D'accord, il ne l'avait vu que deux fois auparavant, n'empêche qu'elle était changée. La joie illuminait son magnifique visage et ses yeux semblait enfin libérés. De plus, elle portait désormais ses cheveux court. Bien qu'ils soient toujours aussi blonds, cela la changeait.

Plusieurs applaudissement se firent attendre et de toutes les tables, car malgré son nom de Malefoy, Narcissa aspirait confiance et semblait extrêmement gentille!

Harry regarda Drago. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris, l'ayant probablement reconnu dès le début, mais il semblait avoir plusieurs questions en tête.

À la suite de cela, Dumbledore fit son traditionnel discours, annonçant les nouveaux capitaines de Quidditch, les quelques règles de Poudlard et parlant aussi du retour de Voldemort...

À ce moment, les élèves semblèrent absolument anéantit pour certains, terrifiés pour d'autres ou encore déterminés pour quelques rares personnes.

Par contre, le banquet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Heureusement pour Sky, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie, car les autres Griffondors restèrent absolument distants.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sky, lui avait soufflé Harry à l'oreille durant le repas. L'année ne fait que commencer...

En effet, l'année ne faisait que commencer et personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il allait se passer...

* * *

À Suivre… 


	15. Ch 14 Des cours différents

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.14 Des cours différents**

Toc toc toc.

-Entrez.

Elle entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et des pas, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, se firent entendre.

-Mère!

Narcissa se retourna et regarda son fils. Elle lui sourit.

-Drago! Je suis contente de te voir! Comment vas-tu mon grand?

Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Drago embrassa respectueusement sa mère tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi bien, mais vous?

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Doucement, elle recula et regarda son unique enfant. Merlin qu'elle en était fière. Il était désormais plus grand qu'elle et dans ses yeux, il y avait une tendresse qui n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ceux de Lucius. Oui, Drago était définitivement différent de Lucius et rien au monde n'aurait pu la combler plus que cela.

-Je vais bien Drago, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Sure?

-Absolument!

Drago lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Tant mieux alors!

S'installant confortablement sur un luxueux divan, la mère et le fils parlèrent ensemble toute la soirée, racontant se qu'ils avaient fait depuis qu'ils s'avaient laissés. Après que Drago est raconté toutes ses vacances avec les Rogue, Narcissa raconta que, de son coté, elle était directement venue à Poudlard et qu'elle ne l'avait pratiquement plus quitter depuis.

-Et pour le poste de professeur de Potions? demanda soudain Drago, hors sujet et quelque peu trop froidement au goût de sa mère.

Celle-ci se contenta de lever un sourcil. Drago soupira.

-Mère, je ne voulais pas être impoli, mais... Enfin mère, vous n'avez aucune expérience en se qui concerne l'enseignement...

-Drago! l'arrêta assez rudement Narcissa, mais elle se reprit, plus doucement. Écoute mon chéri, c'est ton père qui ne voulait pas que je travail... «mauvais pour l'image» disait-il, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne le voulais pas. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours voulu enseigner! En plus, les potions me fascines depuis mon plus jeune âge.

-Je l'ignorais, désoler...

-Bien sur que tu l'ignorais Drago, j'en ai jamais parler.

-Pourquoi?

-Ton père... répondit-elle tristement.

Drago, voyant sa mère ainsi, décida de changer de sujet…

¤

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de Griffondor, Sky essayait de s'intégrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait auprès de Parvati Patil et de Lavande Brown, avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Cette dernière était totalement désespérée de constater à quel point ses deux compagnes de chambres étaient bornées. Elles semblaient vouloir éviter Sky le plus possible.

-Oh, laisse-les faire Mione, se résigna Sky. Harry a raison, je vais prendre ça au jour le jour et sans doute que le monde finiront par s'habituer à moi... Enfin, je l'espère.

Alors qu'Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant, Lavande et Parvati réagirent.

-Tu connais Harry? demandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Euh...

Comment la fille aînée de Rogue pouvait-elle connaître Harry Potter? Mais Sky n'eut pas à répondre, des coups à la porte attirèrent leur attention.

-Entrez, dirent d'une même voix Parvati et Hermione.

Et quand on parle du loup... Doucement, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans le dortoir des filles.

-Harry!

-Bonsoir Lavande, lui dit-il poliment.

-Que fais-tu ici? demanda Parvati.

-Et bien, je suis venu voir Sky.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Sky ne put s'empêcher un sourire. Lentement, elle s'approcha d'Harry et celui-ci, sous les regards plus que surpris des deux Griffondor et sous celui amusé d'Hermione, la pris par la taille et l'attira vers lui.

-Alors! Comment ça va? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Bien, répondit Sky, un peu hésitante.

Harry le remarqua et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Et bien... chuchota-t-elle. J'adore Poudlard, c'est magnifique! Et être dans la même maison que ma mère, et avec toi, me rend vraiment heureuse, mais...

Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Parvati et Lavande, qui d'ailleurs, les regardaient toujours. Harry le remarqua et continua pour elle.

-Tu as de la misère à t'intégrer!

-Ouais... Mais Hermione m'aide beaucoup! Elle est vraiment super avec moi! Une chance que je l'ai.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui! Hermione est une amie en or!

Sky approuva vivement.

-Bon et bien, il est tard et on a cours demain, continua Harry. Bonne nuit mon ange!

-Bonne nuit Harry, fais de beaux rêves!

Tendrement, mais non sans passion, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. À contre coeur, ils durent y mettre fin. Lorsque Sky recula un peu, Harry put voir ses magnifiques yeux noirs briller. Il en était certain désormais, jamais elle n'avait regarder Drago de cette façon. En un instant, toute sa jalousie s'effaça.. La voix de Sky le sorti de ses pensées.

-Ici au moins, dans la tour des Griffondors, on est sur que mon père ne nous surprendra pas!

Harry rit doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Sky.

Alors que Sky se dirigeait vers son lit, Harry alla vers la sortie, mais il s'arrêta face au lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci était assise sous les couvertures et lisait un vieux bouquin presque... poussiéreux. Harry soupira! À ses cotés, Pattenrond, qui était roulé en boule, ronronnait.

Harry s'approcha et Hermione leva enfin les yeux.

-Merci, lui chuchota-t-il. Pour tout se que tu fais pour Sky!

Hermione sourit.

-C'est normal voyons! répondit-elle. Et puis, Sky est vraiment gentille. Je trouve ça dommage qu'on ne la juge que par son père... Ceux qui font ça ne valent pas mieux que ceux qui juge les sorciers de parents Moldu.

-T'as bien raison!

Souriant, il dit bonne nuit à Hermione, caressa rapidement Pattenrond, fit un signe de tête aux deux Griffondors et sorti, pour se diriger dans son propre lit.

¤

Le lendemain matin, Hermione apporta les horaires aux Griffondors avant de s'installer aux cotés de Ron. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin. Lundi, premier cours : Double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentards...

Comme tous les cours où les Griffondors et les Serpentards s'étaient retrouvés ensembles, la classe était divisé en deux. Par contre, celle-ci ne se trouvait pas dans les donjons, mais bien dans la classe habituelle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. De grandes fenêtres éclairaient et tout était différent de l'ancien lieu de travail de Rogue.

Celui-ci n'était justement pas encore arriver et la majorité des élèves étaient dans diverses conversations. Drago, qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu avec des Serpentards plus vieux, semblait s'ennuyer royalement avec Crabbe et Goyle. Harry et Ron bavardaient Quidditch avec Dean et Neville et Hermione s'était assise avec Sky. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs le centre d'intérêt des Serpentards. Plusieurs regards, accompagnés de murmures, divergeaient sur elle, mais Sky essaya de ne pas y porter attention.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue fit son entrer. Alors qu'il se dirigeait au devant de la salle de classe, faisant voler ses longues robes noires derrière lui, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Sky remarqua que son père provoquait de la terreur pour certain et du profond respect pour d'autre

Severus se retourna et regarda ses élèves. Pathétique... Mais il devait avouer que cette division parmi ces deux maison lui permettait de mieux favoriser la sienne. Son regarda balaya les étudiants et s'arrêta sur sa fille. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire auquel Severus répondit discrètement. Encore une fois, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre, mais Severus ramena l'ordre en commençant son cours.

-Je ne répéterai pas tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous a dit à propos de Voldemort hier soir, les prévint Rogue. Cela n'empêche pas que c'est la stricte vérité et que vous devrez y faire face.

Son ton était dur, mais son message atteignait les élèves.

-Enfin, j'ose espérer que certain d'entre vous seront meilleur avec leur baguette qu'ils ne l'étaient en potions...

Alors que les Serpentards commencèrent à ricaner méchamment, le pauvre Neville Longdubat se cachait pratiquement sous sa table. Heureusement, Rogue ne s'attarda pas et continua.

-Voyons voir... Quirrel. Je présume que très peu d'entre vous se souviennent de ce qu'il a tenter de vous enseigner lorsqu'il ne bégayait pas trop?

Aucune réponse, seulement quelques regards approbateurs.

-Pfff... Lockart? Avez-vous au moins appris quelque chose avec lui?

Plusieurs rires discrets, ainsi que de timides «non» résonnèrent dans la pièce.

-Le sortilège d'oubliette, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry avant que tout deux ne partent à rire à leur tour.

-Lupin. la voix de Rogue montrait un certain dégoût... J'ai horreur d'admettre ça, mais il a sans doute été de l'un vos meilleurs professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... «Quoique ce n'était pas difficile de battre les deux premiers» pensa-t-il pour lui même.

Cette affirmation, provenant de Rogue lui-même surprit plusieurs élèves. Néanmoins, la majorité approuva, surtout chez les Griffondors.

-Cependant, poursuivie Rogue, quasiment rien de ce qu'il vous a enseigner ne vous servira contre Voldemort. La situation dans le monde des sorciers est désormais différente et c'est pour cela que mon enseignement ressemblera davantage à celui qu'avait le 'faux' Maugrey Fol'oeil.

Sky regarda Hermione et leva un sourcil.

-Vous n'avez pas été chanceux avec vos professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal on dirait.

-Non, en effet.

-GRANGER! hurla le professeur. Et... Miss Rogue, ajouta-t-il avec une touche de regret. Cinq point de moins pour Griffondor... chacune. Et maintenant, taisez-vous!

-Oui professeur.

-Désoler père.

Severus regarda sa fille. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se résigner à l'appeler «professeur». De toute façon «père» était déjà plus professionnel que «papa». Il sentit plusieurs regards posés sur lui, probablement attendant sa réaction. Il décida de les ignorer et de continuer son cours en toute normalité.

-Est-ce que certain d'entre vous peuvent me dire de quoi ou de qui il faudra vous méfiez à l'avenir? Weasley!

-Euh... des Détraqueurs! répondit assez rapidement Ron, à la grande surprise de tous (lui compris).

En effet, Harry avait su la veille, par Ron, Fred et George, que le Ministère de la magie avait eut de sérieux ennuies avec les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient révoltés vers la fin de l'été.

-Bien! Autre chose? Parkinson!

-Les géants, Monsieur.

-Non c'est faux, dirent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.

Plusieurs Serpentards voulurent répliquer, mais Rogue intervint.

-Les géants peuvent effectivement représenter un danger, mais pour l'instant, ils sont complètement neutre dans cette lutte, ce qui signifie que l'ont ne verra pas de moyen de défense contre eux, cette année.

Ce questionnaire dura encore quelques minutes et les réponses furent des plus variées, allant des Trolls aux Vampires, en passant par les Dragons.

Pourtant, Severus n'avait pas encore eut la réponse qu'il voulait. Il compris que les Serpentards l'évitait, vu leur situation familiale. D'autre, comme Harry, ses deux clown qui le suivaient partout, ou encore Drago, se retenaient de le dire, probablement à cause de se qui savaient sur lui. Néanmoins, elle devait venir, quelqu'un devait se décider à prononcer cette réponse.

Soudain, une main se leva.

-Miss Rogue!

Celle-ci le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

-Les Mangemorts, père.

Un silence tomba. Severus regardait toujours sa fille avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Effectivement. dit-il d'une voix sans émotion. Cinq point pour... Griffondor!

Son hésitation en fit sourire certain, se qui abaissa la tension dans la pièce.

-Qui peux me dire ce que sont les Mangemorts? Longdubat?

-...

Le pauvre Neville eut de la difficulté à répondre, partagé entre la peur de Rogue et le douloureux souvenir de ses parents. Harry était révolté contre Rogue car il avait osé s'en prendre à Neville même connaissant sa situation. Pourtant, lorsque Neville eut fini de répondre, et avec succès, Rogue lui accorda 10 points, ainsi qu'un quasi sourire.

C'était donc ça! Rogue forçait le peureux Neville à sortir de sa coquille. Harry n'approuvait toujours pas sa façon de faire, mais il devait avouer qu'elle faisait ses preuves!

Le reste du cours se déroula en grande partie sur les Mangemorts. Tous les élèves étaient captiver et les questions arrivaient de tous. Même les Serpentards semblaient extrêmement intéressés et plus ils en apprenaient et plus ils semblaient dépasser par les événements.

Les Griffondors n'eurent pas d'autre choix qu'admettre que le professeur Rogue était fait pour ce poste. Il avait même sembler moins arrogant... Mais il était toujours aussi exigent...

-Cinq rouleaux de parchemins! Et c'est juste le premier cours...

* * *

À Suivre… 


	16. Ch 15 Une peur réelle

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.15 Une peur réelle**

Déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrer. Tout les élèves s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leur professeur Rogue était moins déplaisant depuis qu'il enseignait les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, le fait que ses propres enfants étudiaient désormais à Poudlard le rendait plus... humain, aux yeux de tous.

Par contre, Sky avait toujours autant de mal à s'intégrer. Heureusement, elle avait Harry, Hermione et Ron. Drago aussi l'aidait beaucoup lorsqu'ils avaient des cours en commun, comme les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou encore, les Potions.

D'ailleurs, Narcissa était vite devenue la professeur la plus apprécier de tout Poudlard. D'abord, elle était ultra compétente en potions, tout comme Rogue l'était, à la différence qu'elle avait une gentillesse sans égale. Toujours souriante, elle avait demandée aux élèves de la nommée par son prénom. Généreuse, elle était toujours prête à aider les élèves dans la misère. D'ailleurs, Neville avait fait d'énorme progrès dans cette matière. Cependant, elle n'acceptait aucune insulte entre les élèves et ne se gênait pas pour retirer de points, ou encore, imposer des retenues, lorsque des élèves se permettaient de rire d'un autre pour X raisons. Par contre, elle restait d'une justesse incroyable entre les différentes maisons. Bref, tous l'adorait!

Bientôt, le recrutement pour les équipe de Quidditch aurait lieu à Poudlard et Harry et Ron en parlaient sans cesse, au grand agacement des deux filles.

-Drago et Fredrick sont pareils, chuchota Sky à Hermione alors que les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ce cours aussi avait changé du tout au tout. Le fantôme endormant qu'était Binns était désormais remplacé par un Damien plein d'énergie et qui faisait participer les élèves. Plus question de ces ennuyeux Gobelins avec leurs révolutions sans aucunes importances. Maintenant, il était question de Voldemort... encore.

En effet, Dumbledore avait demandé de changer plusieurs programmes de cours pour que les élèves puissent comprendre la gravité du retour du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Outre les Défenses contre les Forces du mal, la Métamorphose et les Potions, l'Histoire de la Magie ne faisait pas exception.

C'est pourquoi Damien Torner enseignait, expliquait, et racontait comment étaient les temps lors du «règne» de Voldemort. Étant donné que ses cours étaient plutôt difficiles pour le morale, Damien n'hésitait jamais a rajouter une touche d'humour, malgré l'importance et la gravité de ceux-ci. C'était un professeur très apprécié également et son sourire et ses yeux enchanteurs en attiraient plus d'une.

Lentement, les cinquième année de Griffondors et de Serdaigles prirent leurs places dans la classe. Hermione et Sky, qui étaient devenues d'excellante amie, prirent place au devant de la classe, Harry, Ron et Neville derrière elles. Quant à Dean, il resta plus a l'arrière avec Seamus. Ce dernier était revenu il y avait quelques jours déjà, mais il semblait ailleurs et ne participait pas aux cours. Lavande et Parvati avaient plutôt décidées d'aller rejoindre la s?ur de cette dernière.

Excepter Drago, les jumeaux Weasley et le célèbre trio, très peu d'élèves, peu importe leur maison, n'osaient s'approcher de Sky. Severus lui avait proposé de l'aide, mais Sky avait nettement refusée. Son père se sentait affreusement coupable, mais Sky ne lui en voulait pas. Ils avaient eut une conversation récemment à ce propos, mais elle avait dangereusement divergée vers Harry.

_Flash Back_

Sky était seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et lentement, elle se dirigeait vers les donjons. Elle avait retirer sa robe de Poudlard et ne portait qu'un jeans noir taille basse et une blouse verte sans manche. Elle avait relâchée ses long cheveux et ceux-ci se balançaient doucement dans son dos alors qu'elle descendait le dernier escaliers.

Elle passa devant la salle de Potions, puis devant l'entrer de la salle commune des Serpentards. Tournant le dernier coin, elle se retrouva dans l'un des couloirs les plus sombres de tout Poudlard. À sa gauche, une statue d'une femme guerrière lui indiquait l'endroit. «Ce sera le mur d'en face chérie». Sky se tourna vers la droite et prononça le mot de passe.

-Ad vitam eternam.

Si elle croyait que le mur allait s'ouvrir, elle fut surprise de constater que seule la surface changeait. Le mur de pierre ressemblait maintenant à un étant d'eau à la verticale. Passant ses mains en premier, Sky s'enfonça dans le mur.

De l'autre côté, elle découvrit une pièce merveilleuse. Elle rit en pensant aux visages de certains élève s'ils venaient à pénétrer dans les appartements de leurs «cruel» Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Très ressemblant au salon de leur propre maison, la pièce était coloré d'un doux beige et décorée de vieux, mais luxueux, divans. Une bibliothèque remplissait le mur du fond et à sa gauche, un magnifique feu crépitait dans l'immense foyer. Au-dessus, une photo de Severus et Cassandra à leur mariage. Le reste des photos se trouvaient sur le mur de droite, près de la chambre à coucher de son père.

Il y en avait des tonnes. Sky y jeta un coup d'?il. Dans le cadre le plus grand, on pouvait voir les 4 enfants Rogue riant et jouant. C'était toute des photos «format sorcier». Dans certaines on ne voyait que Sky et Fredrick, mais plus ils grandissaient, plus l'on pouvait voir apparaître Alan et dans les plus récente, Kayley y était.

-Tu le crois vraiment?

La voix de son frère attira son attention et elle continua plus loin. De l'autre coté du salon se trouvait une petite pièce assez accueillante. Les murs étaient fais de planche de bois, beaucoup plus chaleureux que le couloirs de pierres pour ce rendre ici. Une porte se faisait voir dans le fond de la pièce, qui donnait sans aucun doute, dans le bureau de Severus. En effet, l'ancien Maître de Potions avait garder son lieux de travail dans les donjons.

Au centre de la pièce, une jolie table ronde, ainsi que quelques chaises s'y trouvaient. Il y avait aussi quelques meubles et étagères, mais tous semblaient contenir des fioles d'aspect louche.

Installés à la table, son père et son frère parlaient gaiement, tout en mangeant les petits gâteaux qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-D'après Drago, j'ai des chances de rentrer dans l'équipe, continua Fredrick.

-Bien sur que tu as des chances, répondit son père. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien tu sais! Si tu le veux vraiment, tu arriveras toujours à tes fins! Ton ambition t'y aidera!

Fredrick sourit, puis remarqua Sky.

-Sky!

Severus se retourna et Sky alla s'installer à la table.

-Bonsoir mon coeur...

-Salut papa! Hé, se sont les gâteaux de maman, constata-t-elle en les regardant.

-Ouais! Livraison express! répondit Fredrick. Et ils sont encore tout chaud, prends-en un!

Sky ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Severus sourit.

-Alors? Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Bien! répondit-elle souriante, mais elle ne réussit pas à tromper son père, qui la regarda, perplexe.

Elle soupira.

-Disons que ça pourrait être mieux...

Elle regarda ailleurs, mais d'une main, Severus lui releva le menton.

-Je suis désolé Sky, lui dit-il.

-Quoi? Non! Papa non! Ne soit pas désolé. C'est pas toi, c'est eux...

-N'empêche que si..., continua-t-il, mais une idée lui vint! Hé, veux-tu que je...

-NON! Non, ça va aller, merci!

Severus rit doucement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

-Tu sais, c'est pas si pire, essaya de le convaincre Sky. À ce qu'il paraît, tu as changé ton enseignement, alors... Ben, c'est déjà mieux! Les Griffondors sont seulement méfiant. Laissons-leur du temps, ça va sans doute s'arranger! Et puis, j'ai mes amis!

-Mouais... Potter, cracha-t-il.

-Papa, s'il te plaît.

-Sky, je n'approuve pas...

-Je sais! le coupa-t-elle. Mais je l'aime...

-'Tite Sky en amour! 'Tite Sky en amour!

Les regards que lui lancèrent son père et sa soeur mirent fin assez rapidement aux moqueries de Fredrick.

-Papa? se risqua de nouveaux Sky. Je ne te demande pas d'approuver, ni de comprendre... Mais seulement de t'y faire une raison...

Severus regarda sa fille. Son adorable fille, qui n'y a pas si longtemps, était de l'âge de sa petite dernière. Elle avait bien grandie et était désormais le portrait crachée de sa mère... Sa Cassandra! La femme qui s'était toujours battue afin d'être à ses cotés... Oui, Sky avait la même force de caractère que sa mère. Doucement, il sourit.

-Prévint le seulement de... de ne jamais te faire souffrir.

Il avait dit cela à contre coeur, Sky le savais, n'empêche qu'il venait de lui donner sa «bénédiction». Elle lui sauta littéralement au coup!

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Miss Rogue!

-Oui?

-Votre devoir! Où est-il?

À lire l'impatience dans la voix du professeur Torner et à voir tout ces regards dévier vers elle, Sky compris qu'elle était dans la lune depuis un bout de temps déjà.

-Mon devoir? Quel devoir?

Alors qu'elle recevait un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione, Harry lui montra quel parchemin remettre. C'était son essaie sur le mage noir, Vaagar. Ce sorcier, étant reconnu comme l'un des plus cruel envers les Moldus, était l'ancêtre de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Cet être immonde avait vécu il y a des siècles de cela, et son plus grand plaisir était de torturer les Moldus, ou les sorciers de parents Moldus, en les faisant bouillir dans du miel et en les donnant à des colonies de fourmis affamées (oO). Comme quoi cette haine envers les Moldus remontait à loin!

Alors que les cours de Damien consistait à connaître le temps où Voldemort faisait rage, les devoirs qu'ils donnaient portait davantage sur les ancêtres de celui-ci.

Ainsi, Sky remit son devoir et, tout en étant mal à l'aise, écouta les commentaires à son sujet.

-Je me demande à quoi elle pensait, la Rogue, chuchota une Serdaigle du nom de Mandy Brocklehurst.

-Probablement à son père, insinua un autre Serdaigle, Terry Boot. Elle sait sans doute se qui ne va pas avec lui.

-C'est à dire? demanda Lavande.

-Et bien, expliqua Padma Patil. Ce matin, nous avons eu un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Rogue à semblé... comment dire...

-Nerveux, acheva une autre compagne de classe, Sally-Anne Perks.

-Nerveux? interrogea Parvati.

-Ouais, confirma Terry. Et il a passé toute sa mauvaise humeur sur nous, le con.

-M. Boot, le coupa le professeur, au grand désarroi de Sky, qui aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage. Pourriez-vous me dire la date de la disparition de Voldemort?

-Euh...

Pris au dépourvu, Terry fut incapable de répondre, alors Damien Torner chercha un autre élève des yeux.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra un peu. Il espérait que le professeur allait passer sur le sujet rapidement, car cette fameuse date représentait également la date de mort de ses parents.

-Oui, Miss Granger.

-C'était le 31 octobre 1981, professeur.

- Très précisément! 5 points pour Griffondors.

Harry leva son regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit un regard compatissant.

-Qui peux me dire la date officielle de son retour?

Harry soupira... Visiblement, l'histoire de Voldemort était étroitement reliée à la sienne. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron d'y répondre rapidement afin que le professeur ne s'y attarde pas.

-Le 24 juin dernier.

-Excellant M.Weasley. Encore 5 points pour Griffondors!

Harry sourit. Ses amis étaient réellement indispensable! Malgré tout, il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, le professeur n'aurait pas le choix de compter et d'expliquer se qui s'était passer ces deux fameuses nuits.

La fin du cours arriva relativement rapidement. À la grande joie de tous, le professeur Torner les dispensa de devoirs, pourtant, c'était un vendredi!

-Merci professeur! lancèrent plusieurs élèves en sortant de la classe.

-Et bien! C'était pas si pire, s'exclama Ron en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos d'Harry.

-Mouais... répondit vaguement celui-ci. Sky, est-ce que ça va?

Harry avait remarquer le trouble que Sky semblait avoir. Doucement, il lui pris la main. Sky, qui avait rester songeuse toute la durée du cours, revint à elle. Elle sourit.

-Oui! Ça va! Juste... Écoutez, allez souper, je vous rejoins après, j'ai un truc à faire.

Elle embrassa rapidement Harry, sourit à Ron et Hermione, et parti dans la direction opposée de la Grande Salle. Harry haussa les épaules, étonné.

-Aller viens, dit Ron. Je suis affamé!

Harry rit alors qu'Hermione roula les yeux, exaspérée.

¤

-Papa?

Sky venait d'arriver à la salle de classe de son père. Celui-ci était entrain de ranger ses notes.

-Quoi chérie? demanda-t-il, las.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? interrogea Sky en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Severus se contenta de regarder sa fille.

-À ce qu'il paraît, tu semblait nerveux aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle.

-Nerveux, soucieux... C'est vrai... J'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment aujourd'hui, avoua Severus. Mais ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille et ensemble, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Lorsque Sky rejoignit ses amis, elle leur dit que tout allait bien. Ginny étant assise à coté d'Harry, Sky du s'asseoir un peu plus loin, entre Neville et Hermione. Tous mangèrent et parlèrent normalement, quand soudain, un magnifique aigles à tête blanche pénétra dans la salle.

Étonnés, les élèves et les professeurs suivirent l'oiseau des yeux. Celui- ci vola longuement avant de se poser gracieusement à la table des professeurs, devant Severus Rogue.

Consterné, Severus leva un sourcil. Un vieux parchemin était accroché à la patte gauche de l'aigle. Doucement, mais non sans une certaine nervosité, Severus décrocha l'enveloppe. L'aigle s'envola aussitôt. Il regarda l'enveloppe un temps avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Aussitôt fais, sa gorge se noua... Rapidement, il lit la courte phrase et blêmit atrocement. Il donna le papier à Narcissa, qui se trouvait à coté de lui et, dans des mouvements tirant source dans le désespoir, il se leva et couru hors de la Grande Salle...

¤

Drago marchait vers les donjons, songeur. Après le souper, il était allé voir Fredrick et Sky et cette dernière lui avait fais part de ses inquiétudes. Il les avait alors rassuré, mais il en savait trop peu pour y parvenir complètement. C'est pourquoi il était bien décidé à aller voir sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait laisser savoir qu'elle donnerait une retenue ce soir-là, mais Drago ne pouvait attendre.

Sur de lui, il entra dans la classe de Potions. Il n'y avait là, personne... Enfin, à première vue. Une silhouette qui était accroupie, probablement entrain de faire du nettoyage, se releva.

-Malefoy!

-Weasley! Et bien et bien, dis donc, on se révolte jeune fille!

-Va te faire f...

-Reste polie!

Ginny fulminait carrément de rage devant l'air hautin de Drago. Calmement, celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle. Ils étaient de chaque cotés d'un comptoir et se regardait durement, Ginny ayant de la difficulté à soutenir le regard bleu-acier de Drago.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être polie avec toi, Malefoy.

-Et bien, je te rappel que tu es en retenu pour MA mère... Mais au juste, qu'as-tu fais, toi, la sage petite Ginny Weasley, pour avoir une retenue!

-J'ai seulement ris d'un idiot de Serpentard qui a fait exploser sa potion, répondit Ginny en roulant les yeux.

-Tsk tsk, la vilaine Ginny, se moqua Drago. La jalousie ne te fais vraiment pas!

-La jalousie? Pfff Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles.

-Potter et Sky! Ils vivent le parfait amour, pendant que toi, l'amoureuse éplorée, tu construis une jalousie excessive envers ma cousine.

-Va au diable! cracha-t-elle.

-Tu vois, répliqua dangereusement Drago, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux et en rapprochant son visage de l'oreille de Ginny. La vérité choque! Tu n'es rien pour Potter, si ce n'est que la petite s?ur débile de son ami. Tu es complètement éprise d'un gars qui ne posera jamais le regard sur toi...

-Tu n'es qu'un...

-Mais en réalité, la coupa Drago, tu ne l'aimes pas réellement. Tu aimes le héros, la légende... As-tu eu une seule véritable conversation avec lui? Tu as bâtie tes rêves avec un homme qui n'existe même pas. Et maintenant, tu as une jalousie sans pareille vis-à-vis Sky, car elle te fais réaliser tout ça!

-Tu as tort. répliqua Ginny d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago se contenta de lever les sourcils, incrédule.

-Drago?

-Mère!

Aussitôt, Drago se redressa et alla embrasser sa mère.

-Drago, que fais-tu ici? demanda Narcissa.

-Je... je voulais savoir. À propos de Severus.

Narcissa le regarda gravement.

-Très bien, se résigna-t-elle. Ginny chérie?

-Oui professeur?

-C'est bon, votre retenue est fini, vous pouvez partir!

-Merci madame, dit gentiment Ginny, tout en s'éclipsant.

Drago et Narcissa restèrent seuls.

-Que se passe-t-il? Est-ce que c'est grave? demanda Drago.

-Il semblerait...

La voix de Narcissa était remplis de peine. Doucement, elle sorti un morceau de parchemin de ses poches... le même que Severus avait reçu, et le tendit à Drago, qui le déplia, nerveusement.

-C'est l'écriture de père!

-Moui...

Drago le lut et une boule sera sa gorge. À l'encre noire, sobre, l'inscription indiquait :

«Severus, Si tu nous avais écouté, nous les aurions peut-être épargnés. »

* * *

À Suivre… 


	17. Ch 16 Une bonne raison de vivre est auss

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.16 Une bonne raison de vivre est aussi une bonne raison de mourir**

La nuit commençait à peine a tomber. Le ciel d'un bleu foncer laissait apparaître quelques timides étoiles et une légère brise se levait alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

Le parc de Poudlard était totalement calme, et seuls quelques cris d'animaux brisait le silence, quand soudain, une silhouette sombre se distingua parmi le décor.

Severus Rogue, reconnu pour sa froideur légendaire, son calme irréprochable, et son indifférence envers tous, était présentement, totalement paniqué!

«Severus, si tu nous avais écouté, nous les aurions peut-être épargnés.»

Cette phrase le hantait. Courant plus vite que jamais il ne se serait cru capable, il traversa le parc de l'école afin d'être hors des limites de sécurité et transplana à deux rue de sa demeure...

Les pas de courses de Severus se firent plus lent à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa maison ou du moins, de ce qu'il en restait...

-Severus, le remarqua un voisin, John Russell . Nous sommes navrés...

-Que s'est il passé? questionna Severus, la voix remplis d'émotions refoulés.

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit alors Carmen Jackson.

Severus décrocha ses yeux du tas de ruine qui avait été autrefois sa maison et regarda la vielle femme. Elle pleurait librement et affichait une expression d'incompréhension... Il remarqua aussi que tout le voisinage était présent, ainsi que plusieurs camions de pompier moldus... Mais tous semblaient impuissant.

-Ils ont arrêter le feu... expliqua John. Ils ont essayer de rentrer à l'intérieur, mais en vain, la maison c'est écroulée... Nous ignorons ce qui a provoquer l'incendie, il a pris subitement, presque par magie...

-C'est ma faute...

-Non, Severus, mon garçon, essaya de le consoler la vielle Carmen. Ceci n'est en rien de ta faute...

Severus cessa de l'écouter et s'effondra sur ses genoux, agrippant ses cheveux de ses mains et hurla sa rage...

-NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Le voisinage qui était autour des débris le regardait, certain le prenant en pitié, d'autre pleurant pour lui, et quelques uns se demandant où il avait déniché ses vêtements, car celui-ci portait encore ses robes noires de sorciers.

Mais Severus n'en avait que faire. Il était seul dans sa douleur et ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, se venger. On lui avait retiré sa raison d'être et deux des anges de sa vie, que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Il se sentait tellement coupable, et il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre. Contrairement a ses yeux, son c?ur pleurait. Ne désirant même plus faire partie de se monde, il était déchirer car il savait qu'il devrait retrouver la force de vire pour ses deux enfants restant. Une haine, qui ne pourrait être assouvie que par le sang de leur meurtrier, grandissait en lui. Cela lui empêchait de penser clairement et il n'entendait plus se qui se passait autour de lui.

Vengeance. C'était le seul mot qui lui résonnait aux oreilles. Mais, une autre petite voix désagréable lui soufflait, lui rappelait inlassablement : C'est de ta faute... La culpabilité le rendait dément. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait trop de bêtise durant sa vie, et que maintenant, tout lui retombait dans la face. Et pourquoi donc, il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu regarder les signes... Il aurait pu éviter ceci, et il le savais... Pourquoi avait-il écouter sans y croire, les menaces... il aurait pu les protéger, mais il n'avait rien fait. Peu à peu, Severus sombra dans sa propre prison de culpabilité et s'écroula encore plus sur le sol. Mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues... Il avait trop mal pour pleurer.

Du tas de cendre, qui avait été autrefois la demeure familiale des Rogue, s'échappaient encore quelques filament de fumé. Les pompiers moldus restèrent proche avec tout leurs matériel pour mesure préventive, mais peu à peu, les voisins rentrèrent chez eux. Les plus proches de la famille restèrent pour faire circuler les curieux, et la vielle dame du nom de Carmen s'approcha de Severus. Le soleil était désormais bel et bien coucher et un vent froid était présent.

-Severus...

Il ne répondit pas et elle respecta son silence qui laissait transparaître sa douleur. Doucement, elle lui déposa une couverture de laine sur les épaules et s'éloigna.

-Comment est-ce arriver? demanda une voix inconnue.

-Nous n'en savons rien.

-Quel tragédie!

-De quel façon a-t-il été prévenu?

-Bonne question... mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de subir un interrogatoire monsieur le policier, intervint la voix de Carmen.

-Et le reste de la famille?

-Deux des enfants vont dans un collège privé, mais la mère et les deux plus jeune... John cessa de parler, interrompu par l'émotion.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les dents afin de retenir un cri de rage. Comment avait-il osé toucher à sa famille. Et même pas d'une façon digne d'un Mangemort. Un incendie! Lucius avait été d'une lâcheté révoltante. Severus pensa à sa femme et à ses enfants... Alan n'avait que 7 ans, il commençait sa vie et ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Et Kayley, sa petite poupée qui n'avait même pas encore 3 ans. Comment pouvait-on enlever la vie à une enfant aussi pure et innocente...

-Bebye maison!

Severus eut un faible sourire en s'imaginant entendre la voix de sa fillette, mais le souvenir de sa voix enfantine lui tordit le coeur et crispa davantage ses mâchoires.

-Où elle est la maison, maman?

Un sanglot répondit à la voix de l'enfant. Severus connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à un voisin. Douloureusement, il se retourna.

Derrière les clôtures jaune des policiers, derrière le brouhaha du voisinage retournant à leur propre domicile, se tenaient trois silhouette que Severus ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais était-ce possible? Il n'osait y croire. Avec un nouvel espoir naissant en lui, Severus se releva et s'avança parmi la foule. Étonner, Carmen, John et les policiers le laissèrent aller.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait, les silhouette se faisaient plus claire. Mais n'était-ce qu'un rêve? Serrant son ourson avec force, la plus petit silhouette affichait une expression d'incompréhension absolument mignonne. L'autre enfant semblait extrêmement inquiet, mais ne semblait pas comprendre davantage que sa jeune s?ur. Entre eux deux et contrairement à eux, leur mère était complètement anéantit par la compréhension, une main sur la bouche et des larmes sur les joues.

-Cassandra? murmura Severus, incapable de dire quoique se soit de plus, interrompu par le sanglot dans sa propre voix.

La femme leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard bleu océan dans le siens. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de l'homme.

-Severus!

Elle avança d'un pas et Severus, qui en avait fait autant, l'étreignit avec force. Alors qu'elle pleurait librement dans ses bras, Severus se laissa enfin aller, fermant les yeux et laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais ces larmes n'étaient pas douloureuse, c'était des larmes de soulagement, de joie. Aucun mot ne pouvais décrire se qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il serrait Cassandra avec une telle force que si elle ne l'avait pas serrée elle-même aussi fort, il aurait eu peur de lui briser les os.

-J'ai tellement eu peur de vous perdre, réussit-il à avouer.

Cassandra resserra son étreinte avec force.

-Où... Où étiez-vous?

-Quel hasard, rit doucement, mais sans joie, Cassandra au creux du coup de Severus. Alan s'est plaint de sa dent douloureuse toute la journée... J'ai réussit à avoir un rendez-vous que tard en soirée. Nous étions chez le dentiste!

-Quelle chance, soupira Severus.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore longtemps, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus desserra l'étreinte pour pouvoir se pencher au niveau de ses enfants qui vinrent aussitôt se loger dans ses bras.

-C'est de ma faute, hein papa!

-Quoi? Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment son fils pouvait- il croire que c'était de sa faute?

-Alan! s'indigna Cassandra qui semblait se poser la même question que son mari. Ne dit pas ça mon chéri!

-Pourquoi crois-tu cela? demanda Severus, sa voix tremblant encore légèrement.

-Quand j'ai perdu ma dent, commença à s'expliquer le garçon en montrant le trou que laissait la dent manquante, j'ai fait comme v?ux que tu reviennes. Et maintenant tu es la parce que la maison à brûler, mais c'est moi qu'il l'avait demander, donc la maison à brûler à cause de moi...

Severus regarda l'expression de culpabilité et de honte sur le visage de son fils. Il déglutit et le serra encore plus fortement dans ses bras, posant la tête de l'enfant sur son épaule.

-Maintenant écoute-moi bien, lui ordonna doucement son père. Tout ceci n'est en rien de ta faute, mon trésor. Jamais plus je ne veux que tu tires des conclusions comme celle-là, tu m'entends?

Comme le gamin ne réagit pas, Severus le repoussa un peu et il pris le menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Est-ce que tu m'as compris?

-Moui...

Severus sourit.

-Bien!

-Severus, qu'allons nous faire?

Doucement, il quitta les yeux de son fils pour regarder sa femme qui tenait leur fille par la main et qui semblait inquiète.

-Nous allons aller à Poudlard.

-Poudlard? Avec les enfants?

-C'est le seul endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Ceci n'était pas un accident, mais bel et bien une tentative pour...

Severus arrêta sa phrase jugeant que les oreilles de ses enfant été trop jeune pour entendre ça.

-Vous avez eut de la chance se soir, Cassy, mais je ne veux plus prendre de risque. Je vous ramène avec moi... De toute façon, il n'y a que ça à faire.

-Tu parles comme si tu essaierais de me convaincre...

-Ce n'est pas le cas?

-Non! Je te suivais déjà en partant, répondit-elle.

Severus sourit et se releva avec Alan dans ses bras.

-Eh bien allons-y, les policiers moldus veulent nous interroger.

Cassandra prit Kayley dans ses bras et suivit son mari, évitant les policiers. Dès qu'ils purent transplaner, ils le firent, surprenant leurs deux enfants.

¤

Tout était calme dans la tour des Griffondors et seule une personne n'arrivaient à trouver le sommeil. Sky était trop inquiète pour dormir. Drago n'avait pas réussit à la rassurer et son père n'était toujours pas de retour. Mais que s'était-il donc passé? Dans sa tête, elle s'inventait les pires scénarios qui faisait grandirent ses angoisses.

Finalement, elle décida d'aller parler avec la personne qu'elle savait capable de la rassurer. N'enfilant même pas sa robe de chambre, Sky se leva et sortit de son dortoir pour se rentre à celui des garçon de son année. Sans bruit, elle entra dans le dortoir de son petit ami. Aussitôt, le son du ronflement de Neville, celui du sifflement causer par le nez boucher de Dean et celui du crissement des dents d'Harry se firent entendre. Reconnaissant le défaut du sommeil d'Harry, elle su vers quel lit se diriger.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux et aperçu Harry qui dormait paisiblement sur le coté, lui offrant son dos. Doucement, elle embarqua dans le lit, derrière lui et passant une main sur ses mâchoires bruyante. Il arrêta aussitôt, mais il se réveilla.

-Mmmhh! Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut! C'est moi!

-Sky? Que fais-tu ici? Tu sais que c'est interdit!

En disant cela, Harry s'était retourner et faisait maintenant face à la jeune fille. Il vit alors ses yeux et ne demanda plus rien, la serrant contre lui.

-Tu es encore inquiète, demanda-t-il après un moment, alors qu'il avait remarquer qu'elle s'était détendu.

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle et...

-Chut! Je suis sur que tu t'inquiète pour rien mon amour! Je n'ai même pas ressentit de douleur ses derniers jours et...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas Voldemort qui a agit, le coupa-t-elle, songeuse.

Harry voulu la rassurer, mais il ne savait quoi dire. Il déposa une main dans les soyeux cheveux noirs de Sky et les caressa avec tendresse.

-Merci d'être là! Sourit Sky devant l'aide qu'Harry lui apportait sans même sans rendre compte.

-J'aimerais faire plus, j't'assure!

-Mais cela me suffit!

Elle leva une main et caressa tendrement sa joue. Harry baissa sa tête et embrassa les douces lèvres de Sky, qui lui rendit immédiatement son baiser.

-Pouvez-vous aller faire ça ailleurs? résonna alors la voix moqueuse de Ron.

-Jaloux! rétorqua Harry en lui balançant un coussin par la tête.

-Hé! rit Ron alors qu'Harry prenait la main de Sky et l'amenait hors du dortoir.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et s'assirent près du feu qui crépitait dans l'immense foyer de pierre. Harry s'accota sur le bras du divan et Sky vint se placer entre ses jambes, accotant son dos contre le torse du garçon. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sky et la serra contre lui. Sky posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et se détendit en fermant les yeux quelques instant.

-Miss Rogue! les dérangea la voix du professeur McGonagall.

¤

-Fredrick!

-Papa?

Fredrick ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda son père qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Severus aida son fils à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? chuchota Fredrick, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Pas ici, viens.

Severus passa ses bras autour du corps de son fils et le souleva pour le sortir du lit. Il voulu le déposer par terre, mais il se rendit compte que Fredrick était léger et fatigué, alors, il le garda dans ses bras, ajustant seulement la position de son fils.

-Professeur?

-Rendormez-vous, ordonna-t-il seulement au jeune garçon qui venait de se réveiller à leur gauche, puis, il sorti du dortoir et de la salle commune pour enfin se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Fredrick toujours dans ses bras.

-Ah! Severus! retentit la voix de Minerva McGonagall. J'ai votre fille avec moi!

Severus se retourna et regarda Sky qui se dirigea vers lui avec empressement.

-Papa...?

Severus la coupa d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle ne pose ses questions. McGonagall partie d'elle-même comprenant la fin de son travail.

-Viens!

Il dit le mot de passe et aussitôt, la statut qui indiquait l'endroit du bureau de Dumbledore bougea et ils montèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Sky qui était en arrière de son père regarda dans les yeux de son frère, qui avait sa tête poser sur l'épaule de leur père. Il semblait fatigué mais il ne semblait pas comprendre plus qu'elle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, Severus vit Dumbledore sourire paternellement à Cassandra. Celle-ci tenait Alan, qui dormait en califourchon sur elle, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de sa mère. Kayley dormait également. Elle était un peu plus loin, sur un divan, ses bras et ses jambes en dessous d'elle et ses petites fesses surélever, position que tout les enfants prennent lorsqu'ils sont complètement épuiser.

Déposant Fredrick, qui alla embrasser sa mère, Severus s'approcha de la fillette et replaça l'ourson qui était tomber par terre. Sky vint s'asseoir avec lui, après avoir serrer sa mère dans ses bras, elle aussi. Tous attendirent que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	18. Ch 17 Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.17 Bienvenue à Poudlard**

L'entretien avec Dumbledore ne dura qu'un court temps. Severus avançait doucement dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, sa femme derrière lui ainsi que leurs deux fils qui les suivaient péniblement. Kayley dormait profondément dans les bras de son père et Sky était déjà retournée dans son propre dortoir. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Bonne nuit mon chéri!

Cassandra embrassa tendrement Fredrick avant que celui-ci disparaisse par l'entrée dissimulée par le mur.

-C'est encore loin? demanda la petite voix endormie d'Alan.

-Non, on est tout proche, trésor! l'encouragea son père.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la statue de la femme guerrière. Severus prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent tous dans les appartements du professeur.

-On va les installer sur les divans pour ce soir, dit Severus à sa femme. Demain je demanderais qu'on emménage une pièce pour eux!

Cassandra se contenta d'acquiescer tout en entraînant Alan vers l'un des divans après quoi, elle le déshabilla. Severus s'occupa de sa petite Kayley, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Les elfes de maison étaient visiblement déjà passés par ici, des oreillers et des couvertures étant déposés sur les sofas.

Embrassant leurs deux enfants, Severus entra dans sa chambre à la suite de sa femme et il referma la porte le plus doucement posssible afin de ne pas réveiller ses petits anges. Lorsqu'il se retrourna vers Cassandra, il remarqua que celle-ci, installée dans une possition renfermée sur l'immense lit, semblait ailleurs.

-Cassandra? Chérie?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux qu'elle consentit à lever le regard vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire, mais Severus ne fut pas dupe, et compris que Cassandra souffrait énormément de cette attaque contre eux. Doucement, il s'installa sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Cassandra ne se fit pas prier pour se mettra à son aise dans son étreinte.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par des sanglots silencieux.

-Pour le moment, nous allons nous en tenir au plan de Dumbledore, dit Severus en resserant son étreinte avec affection.

-Vivre à Poudlard ne me paraît pas la meilleure solution Severus, argumenta Cassandra.

«En effet» pensa Severus, mais ses paroles furent toutes autres.

-C'est quand même se qui est le plus sécuritaire pour vous tous, Cassy! Et ce ne sera que pour un temps...

-Indéterminé, acheva Cassandra et Severus soupira.

-Cassy...

-Pardonne-moi mon amour, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau, mais avec, cette fois, une touche de compréhension dans la voix. Je sais bien que tout ceci est nécessaire, mais tout est si... soudain!

-Je sais.

Severus bougea un peu et Cassandra en profita pour se caler davantage contre le torse de son époux.

-Je suis conscient, reprit-il, que ce n'est manifestement pas l'endroit idéal pour Alan et Kayley... ni pour toi d'ailleurs. Mais écoute ma chérie, il vaut mieux vivre ici que de mourir autre part. (n/a: tien, c'est songer ça oO) Tant et aussi longtemps qu'on ne se manifestera pas, Lucius croira avoir réussi et nous laissera en paix.

-Oui! Tu as sans doute raison!

En effet, Dumbledore et Severus avaient pris la décision de laisser la famille de Rogue à Poudlard-même, pour le reste de l'année, ou du moins, pour le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. Cela était une mesure de sécurité avant tout et le directeur n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer. Pourtant, afin qu'Alan et Kayley se sentent comme chez eux, tout Poudlard serait à leur disposition, ainsi qu'à celle de Cassandra, et dès le lendemain, Dumbledore annoncerait l'arrivée de la famille du professeur Rogue dans l'école de sorcellerie!

Après avoir bercé sa femme quelques minutes dans ses bras pour la rassurer, Severus se leva et commença à se changer, afin d'être plus confortable pour dormir. Ayant remarqué le regard intense que Cassandra lui lançait, Severus se retourna et la dévisagea gentiment.

-Quoi?

-Rien!

Il leva un sourcil perplexe et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Dit!

-Rien, insista Cassandra. C'est juste que... enfin, c'est bizarre de te voir porter des robes de sorciers!

-Oh! Et bien, je vais peut-être te surprendre ma chérie, mais je «suis» un sorcier!

Cassandra sourit doucement et ce fut son premier réel sourire de la soirée.

-Je sais! Mais tu sembles plus... sévère, là-dedans! Avoua-t-elle en s'asseoyant sur le rebord du grand lit queen, ses jambes dans le vide.

Severus sourit et se mit à genou devant elle, passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme.

-Je t'aime mon amour!

Cassandra cessa aussitôt de sourire et regarda son mari dans les yeux.

-Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre Cassy! Ce soir, j'ai vraiment cru que ma vie s'écroulait... Je... Que serais-je sans toi?

Il dut s'arrêter, des sanglots étouffant sa voix et une larme glissant sur sa joue.

-Oh, Sev...

Cassandra passa sa main derrière la nuque de son époux et l'attira vers elle afin qu'il puisse reposer sa tête sur elle. Severus ne se fit pas prié pour enfouir son visage dans les robes de sa femme, la serrant encore plus étroitement dans ses bras. Cassandra carressa avec tendresse les sombres cheveux de son époux, totalement émue.

-Viens, dit-elle en l'attirant dans le lit.

Severus grimpa dans le lit, et, sans lâcher la taille de sa femme, il s'étendit à ses côtés. Couchés tout deux sur le côté, face à face, Cassandra continua de caresser les cheveux et la nuque de son époux.

-Tu ne me perdras jamais Severus! Jamais, tu m'entends! chuchota-t-elle doucement contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Severus la serra davantage contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Cassandra émit un léger gémissement de surprise, mais s'y abandonna rapidement et avec confiance. Poussant leurs caresses dans l'infinie de leur amour, ils sombrèrent dans un moment de tendresse qui leur fit oublier tous les soucis des derniers événements.

¤

Enlacés étroitrement au centre du grand lit de Severus, le couple dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une voix d'enfants parvint à leurs oreilles.

-MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Cassandra s'assit, raide et droite.

-Quoi! Alan!

Sortant du lit avec vitesse, elle s'enveloppa dans les draps de Severus et courut dans le salon voir ses enfants.

-Mmmh, remua enfin Severus lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de sa femme... et des couvertures!

Cassandra pénétra dans le salon pour y découvir un Alan totalement terrorisé et une Kayley toute mignonne qui se réveillait à peine. Elle avait sans doute été réveillée par les cris de son frère. Devant eux, il y avait un petit elfe de maison tout effrayé et mal à l'aise.

-Alan! Qu'y a-t-il mon trésor!

Aussitôt, le jeune garçon se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

-Zaxie est désolé, Madame. Zaxie ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant! Mais l'enfant a crié avant que Zaxie ne se présente et...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda une voix.

Severus entra à son tour dans le salon de ses appartements. Il avait rapidement revêtu des caleçons noirs ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la même couleur avant de se diriger vers la pièce. Cassandra, toujours enroulée dans les draps verts foncés, Alan aggrippant sa taille, se retourna vers lui et lui expliqua la situation.

-Et Zaxie est désolé, professeur. Finalisa l'efle.

Alors que Cassandra se pencha afin de sécuriser son fils en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'un efle de maison, Severus s'adressa au petit serviteur.

-Mais pourquoi t'a-t-on fait venir ici, Zaxie? demanda-t-il.

-Oh! répondit le petit être, scandalisé à l'idée d'oublier sa principale mission. Je suis venu porter les robes confectionnées pour votre famille, professeur Rogue!

-Nos robes? demanda Cassandra surprise.

Aussitôt, l'elfe défit le paquet qu'il tenait et trois robes de sorciers en découlèrent. La plus grande était d'un velour rouge vin et était pour Cassandra. La plus petite était d'un vert émeraude absolument magnifique et la dernière, celle faite dans un modèle de garçon, était d'un vert forêt.

-Zaxie espère qu'elles vous plairont! D'autres modèles seront à votre disposition très bientôt! Si vous avez quoique ce soit comme commentaires ou requetes, fais-nous le savoir! Bonne journée!

Il déposa les robes sur le divan où avait dormit Kayley et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Cassandra sourit et s'avança pour prendre les robes. Celle confectionnée pour elle était totalement superbe! La couleur faisait ressortir son ancienne appartenance aux Griffondors et Cassandra adorait le tissus utilisé.

-Tu habilles les petits? Je vais sous la douche! dit-elle à Severus avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Severus regarda ses enfants et sourit au spectacle qu'ils lui offraient. Kayley baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux de ses petits poings. Son petit pyjama était tout de travers et ses cheveux d'or était dans un désordre le plus total. Alan, pour sa part, s'était remis de ses émotions et, assis sur le divan qui lui avait servi de lit, les pieds ballottant, il regardait les robes vertes avec incrédulité.

-Est-ce que je vais porter une robe moi aussi, papa!

Severus rit et s'approcha de son fils.

-Ce ne sont pas les mêmes robes que les Moldus Alan! Celles-ci sont des robes de sorciers! Tous les grands sorciers en portent!

-Même toi?

-Bien oui! Tu n'as pas remarqué hier!

-Si!

Maintenant que son père en parlait, Alan avait le souvenir de l'avoir vu dans de somptueuses robes de sorciers noirs. Cette idée le rassura un peu! Severus se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son fils et commença à lui enlever son pyjama. Il changea aussi les sous-vêtements de son fils et lui mit les pantalons et le haut de son ensemble de sorcier. Ensuite, il lui enfila la robe qu'Alan décida de laisser détachée au devant afin qu'elle puisse bouger dans le vent lorsqu'il marcherait, tout comme son père le faisait!

Puis, une fois Alan habillé, il passa à Kayley. Celle-ci était désormais complètement réveillée et semblait déjà avoir une énergie débordante. Alors qu'il essayait de lui enlever son petit pyjama, la fillette ne cessait de poser des questions.

-Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir visiter le ssâteau, papa!

-Bien sur chérie... Passe ton bras ici.

-Et est-ce qu'on va voir des fantômes!

-Sûrement, oui!... Lève tes pieds Kayley!

-Et est-ce qu'il y a des dagons, ici!

-Non, pas de dragons!... Arrête de gigoter ma puce!

Finalement, mais non sans difficultés, Severus réussit à habiller sa fille. Sa petit robe de sorcière vert émeraude lui allait parfaitement et Severus sourit en constatant la couleur qu'on avait assigné pour ses enfants! Attrapant les deux lanières de tissus qui pendaient de chaque côté de la taille de Kayley, Severus fit un tour et fit une boucle dans le dos de la fillette. D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit léviter une brosse à cheveux dans ses mains!

-Wow! Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi, papa?

-Un jour, oui! Maintenant, retourne-toi mon p'tit coeur!

Avec douceur, Severus peigna les fins cheveux de sa fille et lui fit une jolie petite queue de cheval. Plaçant l'élastique, il le camoufla ensuite avec le ruban, fais du même tissus que la robe de l'enfant.

-Papa, j'ai faim! dit alors Alan.

-On y va bientôt, trésor!

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre afin de se changer lui aussi, il croissa sa femme. Elle était resplendissante et la robe lui allait parfaitement! Le tissus reflétait la lumière, changeant du rouge pâle au bourgogne et une fine ligne d'or était brodée sous sa poitrine. De plus, ses manches étaient évasées, ce qui lui donnait un style particulièrement unique!

-Wow! dit Severus en l'enlaçant et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

-Va donc t'habiller au lieu de... commença Cassandra, mais elle arrêta sa phrase alors qu'elle riait, Severus la chatouillant!

Finalement, il la lâcha et alla vêtir sa robe noir habituelle à son tour. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre, il sourit en voyant sa petite famille ainsi vêtue! C'était une situation inhabituelle, mais à laquelle il devrait s'y faire!

-Allons-y!

Puis, tous les quatre partirent en direction de la Grande Salle! Il était de bonne heure le matin et c'était un samedi, ce qui expliquait le peu d'élèves présents pour le moment. Pourtant, Severus s'en vit soulagé. Ils allèrent s'insatller à la table des professeurs où des chaises avaient été installées en plus, dont une avec un gros cousin, afin d'y installer Kayley!

Dumbledore ainsi que quelques autres professeurs étaient déjà là. Bibine et Chourave étaient particulièrement attirées par les deux enfants, mais McGonagall et Narcissa allèrent voir Cassandra.

-Je suis tellement désolée! Ne cessait de dire Narcissa se sentant coupable, mais totalement soulagée de voir que Lucius n'avait pas réussi son plan!

Elle serra fortement Cassandra dans ses bras et celle-ci versa une larme malgré elle.

Après les salutations, ils prirent place à la table alors que les élèves rentraient dans la Grande Salle en plus grand nombre. Bientôt arrivèrent Sky et Harry, accompagnés de leurs amis. Sky salua sa famille d'un sourire, ainsi qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione et ils s'assirent à la table des Griffondors où une conversation sur les nouveaux arrivants avait déjà lieu.

-Qui c'est selon vous? demanda la voix de Dean.

-Peut-être une nouvelle prof, proposa Lavande.

-Elle est belle, constata Parvati avec envie.

-Mais... elle est pas médicomage! demanda soudain Seamus, reconnaissant Cassandra.

-Si! confirma Sky.

-Tu la connais? demanda Lavande incrédule.

-C'est ma mère, répondit-t-elle du tact au tact, bouche-bant ainsi la totalité des élèves.

-Oui... Docteur Rogue... se rappela vaguement Seamus.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que ta mère fait ici! demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

Mais Sky n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une petite bombe verte et blonde lui sauta dans les bras!

-Sky!

-Hé! Salut Kayley! Comment vas-tu!

-Bien! T'as vu ma robe! Elle est belle, hein! Je l'aurais préférée rose, mais bon! On est à Poullard? C'est beau! Z'aime le plafond! Toi, tu l'aimes? Bijour Harry!

Sky et Harry, ainsi que tous les autres élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Kayley était réellement débordante d'énergie aujourd'hui.

-C'est ta soeur? demanda Lavande.

-Oui! La petite dernière!

-Vous êtes combien en tout? questionna Parvati.

-Euh... quatre, répondit Sky en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione.

Celle-ci semblait ne pas comprendre davantage que Sky le soudain intérêt que les deux filles lui portaient après tant de semaines d'ignorance.

-Dis-moi donc Kayley, as-tu visité le château, demanda soudain Ron à l'enfant.

-Non... Mais papa a dit qu'on allait y aller auzourd'hui même! répondit-elle, tremblante d'excitation! Ze peux en avoir?

Cette fois, elle s'adressa à Hermione qui était entrain de boire son jus de citrouille, par contre, ce fut Sky qui lui répondit.

-Tiens! dit-elle en lui donnant son verre. Mais fais gaffe de ne pas le renver...

Trop tard! Une autre hilarité commença dans le groupe, voyant la petite Kayley ainsi beurrée de jus de citrouille tout le tour de la bouche, mais s'arrêta progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'une silhouette s'approchait de leur table.

-Ma robe! dit Kayley d'une voix tremblante, les larmes au yeux.

-C'est pas grave bébé! Un petit sort et c'est réglé! Tu seras toute propre! la consola rapidement Sky.

Kayley sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant sa grande soeur, mais son regard leva plus haut et s'adressa à la personne qui venait d'arriver.

-Papa!

Severus balaya les Griffondors d'un regard froid, comme pour les prévenir, avant de reposer ses yeux sur ses filles, d'une façon, cette fois, paternel. Il se mit à genou devant elles, afin d'être à leur hauteur puisqu'elles étaient assises et prononça le sort de nettoyage sur sa plus jeune.

-Viens-tu avec moi chérie!

-Où?

-À la table des professeurs! Albus va te présenter aux étudiants! Allez, viens!

-Et après on ira faire le tour du ssâteau! demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë.

-Oui! rit Severus. On ira!

-Wouhé! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras forts de son père qui la leva aussitôt en se relevant.

Il passa un main protectrice sur la tête de son ainée et repartit en direction de la table des professeurs, laissant derrière lui des Griffondors complètement sidérés de cette mini scène de paternité de la part de Rogue!

Dès que Severus reprit place à la table, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves qui étaient pratiquement tous arrivés.

-Bon matin et bon début de fin de semaine à tous! commença-t-il gaiement. Comme vous l'avez sans doute tous déjà remarqués, Poudlard accueille, aujourd'hui, de nouveaux arrivants. Pour un besoin de sécurité et pour des raisons personnelles, la famille du professeur Rogue va passer un temps indéterminé parmi nous! J'espère que vous allez les accueillir comme il se doit et avec respect! Je vous présente donc Mme Cassandra Rogue et leurs deux cadets, Alan et Kayley Rogue!

Surprenant Severus, plusieurs applaudissement retentit dans la Grande salle. Cela était sans doute dû à la gentillesse que Cassandra savait dégager par un seul sourire! Et ses deux cadets étaient absolument adorables! Et puis le choc leur était passé avec l'arrivée de Sky et Fredrick en début d'année, donc, il n'avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient mal acceuillis, si!

¤

Ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi à visiter Poudlard avec leur enfants. Severus se régalant d'être de nouveau avec toutes les personnes qu'ils aimait tant et Cassandra se laissant aller avec ses souvenirs du temps qu'elle était étudiante ici! Harry, Drago et Narcissa les avaient accompagnés et ils étaient présentement au bord du lac, dans le parc de Poudlard!

Kayley était sur le dos de Drago qui avait eu pitié de sa petite cousine et Alan ne lâchait pas la main de son père. Narcissa et Cassandra ne cessaient pas de conter leurs histoire de Poudlard à Sky et Harry bavardait avec Fredrick.

Soudain, un professeur passa rapidement derrière eux.

-Professeur Torner! reconnut Sky.

-Miss Rogue! Il s'arrêta soudain et revint vers le petit groupe. Bonjour à tous!

-Vous n'étiez pas au petit déjeuner ce matin? demanda Severus.

-Euh... Non, j'étais allé voir... euh, ma mère! Elle est malade.

Il semblait mal à l'aise d'avouer cela.

-Damien?

-Cassandra!

Aussitôt, toute conversation cessa et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les deux concernés.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis professeur ici, mais toi!

-Oh... euh... Et bien...

-Il y a eu une attaque près de l'endroit où l'on habitait et on n'a pas pris de chance. J'ai ramené ma famille ici, à Poudlard, expliqua Severus. Vous vous connaissez!

-Ta famille? C'est ta femme? Cassandra, tu es la femme de Rogue?

-Oui!

Damien semblait totalement pris de court. Visiblement, il connaissait bien Cassandra, mais il ignorait qu'elle était mariée à Severus.

-Je l'ignorais!

-Eh bien, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Le silence était palpable dans le groupe. Les jeunes enfants, ne comprenant pas la situation, étaient partis s'amuser au bord du lac avec Fredrick pour les surveiller. Narcissa, Drago, Harry et Sky étaient toujours présents, mais ne disaient mot.

-Vous vous connaisez depuis longtemps? redemanda Severus.

-Oh... je dirais... depuis que ma mère est malade, répondit Damien.

-Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? demanda Severus à Cassandra.

Celle-ci le regarda pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Damien.

-Je ne te parle pas de la vie de mes patients Severus. Et puis Mme Torner n'est même pas l'une de mes patientes, mais je croise parfois Damien dans l'hôpital et... et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'explique tout ça.

Severus allait répliquer, mais une autre voix au loin le coupa.

-Cassandra!

Le groupe tourna la tête et virent un homme épuisé courir vers eux.

-Sirius!

Dès qu'il fut plus près, Cassandra lui sauta dans les bras, au grand agacement de Severus.

-J'ai appris pour hier, expliqua Sirius. Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? Oh j'ai eu si peur!

-Je vais bien!

-T'es sûre?

-Oui!

Sirius la relâcha et regarda le groupe.

-Rogue...

-Black.

Severus avait une expression de dégoût totale sur le visage. Restait à savoir pour qui elle était réservée, Sirius ou Damien! Sirius lui, ne s'en préoccupa même pas et salua chaleureusement son filleul.

-Tu vas bien toi? demanda-t-il d'une façon paternelle en l'étreingnant.

-Oui! Mais toi?

Sirius lui dit qu'il allait bien et lui promit de lui reparler plus tard. Il salua sa nièce et Drago, puis, son regard se posa sur Narcissa et ses yeux semblèrent se couvrirent de sombres souvenirs.

-Narcissa?

-Bonjour Sirius...

* * *

À Suivre… 


	19. Ch 18

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.18**

La soirée était fraîche et Cassandra avait revêtu une chaude cape d'hiver par dessus sa robe bourgogne. Doucement et perdue dans ses pensées, elle se promenait sur le bord du lac, dans le parc de Poudlard. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et un état de nostalgie s'empara d'elle.

Cet endroit, elle le connaissait que trop bien. Ce lac était leur endroit préférer à Severus et à elle quand ils étaient a Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant. C'était même à cet endroit qu'ils s'était rencontrer la première fois. C'était lors de son début de 3ième année.

_Flash back_

La nuit était douce et tout les élèves dormaient, le couvre feu étant passé depuis plus de trois heures déjà. Pourtant, près du lac, une petite silhouette au cheveux d'ébène regardait l'eau calme …

Elle avait 13 ans. Encore jeune fille, Cassandra n'avait qu'une ambition : se rendre utile pour la communauté des sorciers, qui voyaient leur monde s'anéantir sous l'emprise de Voldemort et sa cruauté. Elle avait pensé devenir Aurore, mais le coté pratique des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la laissait mal à l'aise. Par contre, elle excellait en Potions et en Botanique, ce qui, selon elle, était davantage pratique pour soigner. Et s'était sans compter qu'elle adorait prendre soin des gens.

Ce soir là, Cassandra venait de prendre une grosse décision concernant son avenir et, assise devant le lac du Collège Poudlard, elle pesait consciencieusement les pour et les contres de devenir médicomage quand soudain, sans prévenir, un jeune garçon surgit du buisson derrière elle.

Trop surprise pour réagir, Cassandra eut un hoquet de terreur. Le garçon la dévisagea longtemps avec des yeux sombre et mystérieux et elle eut le réflexe de se sauver devant ce regard accusateur.

-Attends!

Cassandra pouvait entendre les pas se rapprocher d'elle à une vitesse incroyable. Elle calcula ses chances de parvenir jusqu'à la porte du château avant que le garçon ne la rattrape et comme elles étaient totalement nulle, elle décida plutôt d'y faire face.

Sortant sa baguette de ses poches, elle se retourna brusquement. Surpris, le jeune garçon lui rentra littéralement dedans et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

-Aw!

Étant en dessous, Cassandra manqua un peu d'air avec le poids du garçon sur elle. Rapidement, il se dégagea et se releva. Timidement, il tendis la main vers Cassandra pour l'aider à se relever, mais celle-ci la refusa et se remis sur pied avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

-Désolé, lui dit-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-J'n'ai pas eu peur, répliqua aussitôt Cassandra.

-Non, bien sur!

Le ton cynique qu'il employa et le sourire supérieur qu'il afficha déplu à Cassandra. Instinctivement, elle descendit le regard vers le col de sa robe. Elle ne se trompait pas, c'était l'un de ces Serpentards prétentieux. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Poudlard.

-Attends! Répéta-t-il en lui attrapant le bras et en la retournant vers lui.

-Quoi!

Elle avait parler d'un ton cinglant, mais lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée a le regarder, elle n'avait plus été capable de détourner le regard.

-Tu ne m'as pas vu cette nuit, d'accord! Ni toi, ni moi n'étions dehors passer le couvre feu! Et je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu faisais là, toute seule, a l'extérieur et tu ne me le demanderas pas… C'est entre nous! Compris?

Il avait employer un ton doucereux, mais non menaçant. Cependant, Cassandra compris qu'elle ne devait pas discuté et accepter ce qu'il lui offrait. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'aurait pas pu le dénoncer sans se vendre elle-même (na : est plus intelligente que Dray! Lol)

-Oui! C'est d'accord!

Et, par instinct, elle lui tendis la main. Il resta d'abord surpris, mais l'accepta ensuite.

-Je m'appelle Cassandra.

-Severus.

Ensemble, mais sans dire un mot, ils entrèrent dans l'école et se séparèrent.

Le reste de l'année se déroula normalement après cette rencontre. Par contre, Cassandra se sentait complètement attirer par tout le mystère qui englobait le jeune élève de Serpentard.

À plusieurs reprise, lors des repas dans la grande salle, Cassandra se surpris à regarder dans la direction du jeune homme en question. Quelques fois, celle-ci croisait son regard et l'intensité qu'il y mettait faisait rougir la Griffondor.

-Ça va Cassy? Demandait alors Lily ou encore son frère, Sirius, et pour unique réponse, elle rougissait encore plus.

Souvent, elle relançait un regard vers Severus et elle pouvait remarquer qu'il dissimulait un sourire en coin.

Quelques fois aussi, il arrivait qu'ils se rencontre à la bibliothèque. Cassandra avait vite remarquer qu'ils admiraient tous deux les potions et plusieurs discussions dans ce domaines les relièrent. Cependant, contrairement a elle, Severus se révéla aussi très bon en Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal et semblait nettement supérieur aux autres élèves en général. Cassandra s'était risquer, vers la fin de l'année scolaire, a lui demander "Pourquoi" :

-Severus? Murmura-t-elle.

-Mmm! Dit-il sans lever la tête, visiblement occupé par son livre.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu soit si doué en Défense Contre les Forces de Mal?

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

-Et bien… Tu es à la fin de ta quatrième année, mais tu sembles de plus haut niveau que certains septièmes années…

-Que tout! La coupa-t-il.

-…

-Je suis de plus haut niveau que tout les septièmes années, Cassy!

-Oui, bon! Sourit-elle. Mais c'est étrange, non!

Severus la dévisagea un instant, puis haussa les épuales.

-Pas pour moi…

-Évidemment!… Je suppose que ce sont tes parents qui t'ont…

-Tu vas me manquer Cassy!

-Quoi?

Ils restèrent là, assit face à face à une table de la bibliothèque, se regardant bêtement. Cassandra était désorienter. Il était clair que son nouvel ami de cette année ne voulait pas parler de ses parents et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais! pour changer de sujet, il aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi lui avoir dit ça "tu vas me manquer?". Visiblement, ça lui était sortit de la bouche tout seul.

-Euh… Tu vas me manquer aussi, Sev… articula-t-elle après un instant d'inconfort entre eux.

-C'est vrai! Demanda-t-il avec un léger ton emprunt d'espoir.

-Bien évidemment! Rit-elle.

Ils avaient alors décidé de s'écrire durant le prochain été. Les lettres qu'ils échangèrent se firent de plus en plus longues et profondes. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils apprirent a réellement se connaître l'un l'autre. Tout le monde le sait, il est plus facile d'écrire sur soi que de parler de soi.

Par la suite, dès le moment où ils furent de retour à Poudlard, ils s'échangèrent des coup d'œil dans la grande salle et des sourires furtifs dans les couloirs. Ce fut Severus qui lui écrit le mot lui disant de le rejoindre au lac le soir même.

C'était une douce soirée et visiblement, il avait choisi sa journée en fonction du temps. Cassandra arriva la première, mais elle avait une avance considérable. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner et Severus apparut. Dans l'attitude qu'il affichait, il était évident qu'il avait grandit durant l'été, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Sans réfléchir et se laissant porter par le bonheur de revoir son ami, Cassandra lui sauta dans les bras, gênant ainsi le jeune homme au plus haut point. Par contre, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de vigueur.

-Tu as changé, lui dit soudain Cassandra à l'oreille.

-En bien ou en mal? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle et elle put sentir Severus la serrer davantage contre lui.

Bien qu'elle aurait pu rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité, Cassandra trouva le courage de le repousser un peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux là, qui reflétaient l'âme du garçon, étaient à la fois mystérieux et troublants. Doucement, Cassandra leva la main et caressa la joue de son ami.

-Toi aussi, tu as changer, lui dit-il enfin.

-Et de quelle façon? Demanda Cassandra, n'ayant même pas remarquer le rapprochement de leurs deux visages.

-De façon merveilleuse, lui murmura Severus avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils formèrent rapidement un couple débordant d'amour sincère, aimant l'autre sans juger et emplis d'une compréhension aveugle. Ils passèrent leur première année de couple en silence, tout comme ils avaient caché leur amitié l'année précédente, mais lorsque Cassandra s'était décidée à le révéler a son frère, ils avaient pu vivre pleinement leurs amour, sous les yeux de tous et ils passèrent outre tout commentaires désobligeant sur le fait qu'elle était à Griffondor et lui un Serpentard.

Merlin qu'elle l'aimait!

_Fin du Flash back_

-Cassandra!

La voix derrière elle la fit sortir de ses pensées et Cassandra se retourna, le cœur battant.

-Oh! Damien, c'est toi!

Le professeur sourit et vînt se placer a coté de Cassandra.

-Tu sembles déçue…

Elle rit doucement et répondit, mal à l'aise :

-Désoler, je suis contente de te voir… Seulement, je croyais que c'était Severus.

-Risque pas! Rit Damien.

-Pourquoi! Demanda Cassandra, curieuse.

-Eh bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était avec une petite blondinette accrocher à ses pieds et il essayait de monter les escaliers, mais en vain.

-Kayley! Mais elle devrait être couchée!

-C'est effectivement ce qu'en pensait ton mari! Mais elle semblait plutôt têtue!

Cassandra rit joyeusement!

-Bah! Je ne m'inquiète pas! Elle est entre bonnes mains avec son père!

-Je dirais plutôt, entre bonnes jambes! Renchéri le jeune professeur.

¤

Narcissa n'arrivait pas a y croire… Ça n'était pas possible! Comment Sirius Black pouvait-il être ici, à Poudlard! Dumbledore l'avait mise au courant du complot mener sur Sirius dès le début, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Cet après-midi, alors qu'elle avait vu resurgir son premier et unique amour, elle avait cru mourir.

Présentement, Sirius était avec Dumbledore et discutait d'une mission quelconque. Pour sa part, Narcissa essayait de continuer ses tâches régulière, mais la correction des essaies sur la potion de polynectar des 6ième année ne l'attirait point.

Alors que ses pensées déviaient sur Sirius, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Pensant recevoir son fils, elle alla ouvrir avec pour seuls habits, sa chemise de nuit.

-Bonsoir Narcissa…commença doucement l'homme en question. Je peux entrer!

Narcissa resta sans bouger quelques seconde et Sirius commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Tu préfère peut-être que je repasse?…

-Non, non! Entre!

Narcissa lui fit signe de passer et Sirius pénétra dans les appartements de la professeur de potion.

-Je te dérange? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers la pile de parchemins.

-Mais pas du tout, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de sa propre réaction.

Sirius rit doucement et posa sur elle un regard emprunt d'amour auquel Narcissa n'avait pas eu droit depuis des années. Elle crut fondre.

-Ne me regard pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sirius avec douceur tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Arrête!

Devant son air de quasi frayeur, Sirius s'arrêta, le visage malheureux.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille?

-…

-Nara!

Narcissa trembla en entendant son surnom d'autrefois si joliment prononcé par son bien-aimé. Comment pourrait-elle lui résister?… Pourquoi devrait-elle lui résister?

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle, défaillante.

-Quoi? Qu'as-tu dit?

Sirius s'était considérablement rapproché et feignait de ne pas l'avoir entendu, lui laissant ainsi une chance de se reprendre.

-Je préférerais que tu repartes, réussit-elle à lui dire enfin, mais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues criaient le contraire.

-Pourquoi? La voix de Sirius était aussi inaudible et emprunt de douleur que la sienne.

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux et regarda ceux de l'homme en face d'elle. Ces yeux, qui autrefois étaient complètement rieurs était désormais dépourvu d'amusement. Seuls la douleur, le regret et la tristesse y résidaient. Dans ses yeux, il était facile d'y lire un tourment profond qu'il lui venait de son séjour à Azkaban, une inquiétude inestimable pour son filleul et un amour enfoui et déchiré qu'il portait pour elle-même.

-Oh Sir…

Était-ce le sanglot qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge ou alors, le baiser ardent de Sirius qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Rapidement, ils sombrèrent dans des caresses et des baisers désespérés auxquels ils s'étaient vu refuser il y a longtemps par un mariage forcé et un emprisonnement injustifié.

¤

La pièce était sombre et seul le feu qui crépitait silencieusement dans le foyer émettait de la lumière. Deux silhouettes discutaient entre elles et l'une semblait avoir une certaine autorité.

-Ainsi donc, la famille de notre cher Severus à périt dans l'incendie! demanda une voix sifflante en se réjouissant presque.

-Il m'en a tout l'air, mon maître.

-Moui… vous n'avez pas revérifier après, n'est-ce pas, Lucius?

-Euh… Non, mon maître, c'est vrai.

-De plus, la jolie femme et les joyeux rejetons morts, il ne nous reste plus de moyen de convaincre notre cher Severus de revenir vers nous.

Le sarcastique qu'il employa ne troubla en rien le mangemort.

-Non, mon maître, il nous reste encore des atouts! Il a encore deux autres enfants avec lui a Poudlard. Nous pourrions nous en servir.

-Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un autre coéquipier à la place, Lucius!

-Parce que, c'est vous même, mon maître, qui m'avez dit que nous étions vos meilleurs disciple, Rogue et moi…

Voldemort rit sadiquement.

-Oui! C'est exacte! Mes meilleurs! C'est bon Lucius, continuer comme cela et réintégrer notre Severus dans nos rangs. Je vous donne le champs libre… Mais débrouiller vous pour ne pas me décevoir.

-Comme il vous plaira mon maître!

Comprenant que l'entretient était fini, Lucius se retira tout en songeant aux moyens de faire revenir son coéquipier afin de remonter dans l'estime du Seigneur noir : Très peu le savait, mais tout les mangemorts travaillent en équipe de deux, car, si Voldemort employait la devise "diviser pour mieux régné" sur ses ennemis, il conservait quand même à l'esprit "l'union fait la force!" Et seul une 'équipe' de mangemort avait de l'importance à ses yeux, se qui révoltait au plus au point Lucius.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	20. Ch 19 L'homme sous le masque

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.19 L'homme sous le masque**

-Lucius?

-Oui mon maître.

-L'un de mes fidèle m'a révélé que vous aviez échoué…

-…

-Comment peut-on échouer à tuer une femme et deux faibles gamins?

-Je…

-Doloris!

¤

Quelques semaines avaient passées et les belles journées de la mi-octobre étaient les bienvenues. Dans deux semaines, il y aurait le bal de l'Halloween que Dumbledore avait mit en place afin d'oublier les tourments de la guerre extérieur. Ce serait un bal costumé de façon moldu.

Bien que cela animait les conversations des élèves, plusieurs autres sujets envahissaient la grande salle. Par exemple la sortie a Pré-au-Lard qui se tiendrait le lendemain ou encore les auditions que les équipes de Quidditch tiendraient le dimanche afin de combler les postes manquants.

Pour les cinquièmes années de Griffondors, la discussion était plutôt porter sur l'essaie sur les _Patronus _à remettre à Rogue, l'après-midi même.

Neville semblait complètement décourager, mais Hermione et Sky l'aidaient.

-On aurait pu penser que Rogue deviendrait plus gentil maintenant que sa famille est ici, dit soudain Parvati à Lavande.

Cependant, Harry était proche et entendit leurs propos.

-C'est vrai, approuva l'autre fille. Mais on dirait plutôt qu'il est pire, comme s'il nous en voulait de connaître un peu plus sa vie.

-Exactement… Et puis, on ne dirait pas le même homme lorsqu'il est avec sa famille, regarde-le!

Harry tourna la tête en même temps que Lavande et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Assit au bout de la table, Severus essayait de laver la bouche et les mains de sa petite dernière. Celle-ci, comme à son habitude, ne cessait de parler et de gesticuler, ce qui rendait la tâche particulièrement difficile pour son père.

Dans cette scène cocasse, le détail le plus frappant était sans doute le sourire de Rogue et la bonne humeur dont il faisait preuve devant tout les élèves de Poudlard.

Ceux-ci s'étaient facilement habituer à la petite famille du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les deux enfants étaient adorés de tous.

-Harry! Harry!

-Mmm? Quoi?

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry regarda Ron et Sky qui se retrouvaient en face de lui.

-Es-tu prêt! On y va!

-Où?

Alors qu'il vit Hermione rouler les yeux, Harry réalisa que leur cours commençait dans moins de 5 minutes. Déjà la majorité des Serpentards partageant leur cours étaient partit et Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati et Lavande s'éloignaient.

-Euh, oui oui! dit-il a ses amis, puis, il les suivit tout en prenant la main de Sky dans la sienne.

Bien vite, toute la classe se retrouva assise, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur…

-Que tout le monde m'apporte leurs essaie. Immédiatement!

Alors qu'un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe, Rogue s'assit en attendant de commencer son cours. Il afficha une expression froide, très contradictoire à sa bonne humeur du midi, afin de maintenir les élèves en respect. Lorsque le silence fut satisfaisant pour lui, il prit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir quelques techniques de duel…

Se rappelant leur deuxième année, plusieurs élèves murmurèrent entre eux.

-SILENCE! Rugit-il. Vous allez… Non, je vais vous placer en équipe de deux et vous aller pratiquer un sort très simple sur votre équipier. Celui-ci par contre, devra contrer le sort avec un bouclier, soit ayant la faculté de le repousser, soit de l'absorber…

Et il continua ainsi de donner sa théorie montrant aux élèves plusieurs sortes de boucliers.

-De plus, à la fin du cours, une évaluation sera faites. Je passerai parmi vous et lancerai des sort. Vous devrez réagir rapidement selon vos réflexe ainsi que votre instinct à savoir quel bouclier est le mieux adapté pour le sort que vous recevrez. Compris? Maintenant, levez-vous.

D'un mouvement de baguette impressionnant, il fit disparaître tout les meubles de la salle de classe, à la suite de quoi, il forma les équipes.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'Harry se retrouva avec Neville. Alors que des sorts, tels l'_Expelliarmus_ ou autres, volaient en tout sens dans la pièce, Rogue se promenait entre le élèves, critiquant tout sur son passage.

-Trop gros ce bouclier Goyle, il vous prend de l'énergie. Mais c'est quoi cette forme, Weasley! Réciter la bonne formule, Brown. Vous deux, éloignez-vous un peu…

Pendant ce temps, Neville et Harry se dirigèrent au devant de la classe afin de trouver un meilleur endroit. Alors que Rogue donnait des conseils à Sky et Drago, Neville lança l'Expelliarmus sur Harry. Celui-ci l'esquiva rapidement en faisant apparaître un bouclier d'un vert émeraude.

Rogue se retourna aussitôt et les regarda. Avec une moue de dégoût, il dit :

-Très beau bouclier Potter… Puis, son regard alla à Neville. Relancer votre sort, lui ordonna-t-il.

Plusieurs élèves avaient cesser leur pratique et regardait à présent l'équipe et le professeur. Neville, tout tremblant, leva sa baguette et envoya le sort.

Celui-ci se dirigea directement sur Rogue et, bien que complètement surpris, celui-ci l'esquiva d'un magnifique bouclier violet sombre. Plusieurs élèves retenaient leur respirations lorsque Rogue éclata :

-LONGDUBAT! ESPÈCE D'ABRUITI! PAS SUR MOI!

-Dé… désoler…

-VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT QU'UN IMBÉCILE SANS TALENT, LE PIRE ÉLÈVE QU'IL M'AI DONNÉ D'AVOIR ET…

-Papa!

Severus s'arrêta soudainement et regarda vers Sky. Celle-ci, par contre, regardait plutôt vers la porte, ainsi que la majorité des étudiants. Il suivit leurs regards et vit alors Kayley qui avançait doucement.

-T'es fachii papou!

-Pas contre toi, mon poussin.

Soulagée, la fillette sourit et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Severus, qui s'était penché pour prendre l'enfant, rit doucement en se relevant avec sa fille, laissant les élèves complètement subjugués devant son brusque changement de caractère.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici mon ange!

-Ze voulais être avec toi! Répondit simplement Kayley en reposant sa tête sur le torse de son papa.

Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, mais Rogue n'y porta pas attention.

-Avec moi! Mais chérie, je donne un cours… Je travail.

-Mais ze ne déranzerai personne! Z'te promet papou! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

Quelques rires se déclenchèrent chez les élèves, mais, encore une fois, Severus les ignora.

-Mais ça peut être dangereux ici, ma poupée, dit Severus en lançant un regard noir au pauvre Neville. Je préférerais que tu ailles avec maman.

-Non… se plaignit doucement Kayley. Maman est avec le pofesseur Damien et moi, ze veux être avec toi.

Severus tenta de rester calme à la déclaration de sa fille, mais un léger sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui.

Résigné, il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver un endroit sûr pour Kayley. Finalement, avec un accord de sa fille, il l'installa dans un coin, ayant fait réapparaître son bureau, ainsi que des crayons et des morceaux de parchemins. La petite s'était mise en tête de lui faire un jolie dessin. Severus lui fabriqua un bouclier semi permanent qui fut d'une couleur bleu océan.

Aussitôt, les élèves se remirent à pratiquer leurs propres boucliers. Plus le cours avançait et plus les étudiants s'amélioraient. Bientôt, plusieurs bulles de couleurs différentes, variant selon la couleur de leur yeux, emplirent la classe.

Après quelques minutes, Severus annonça que l'évaluation commencait. Tous sur leurs gardes, les élèves attendaient que l'un des sort de leur professeur se dirige vers eux, quand soudain…

-Papa papa!

Severus arrêta brusquement d'envoyer des sort et regarda sa fille courir vers lui.

-Kayley! Je t'avais demandé de rester dans la bulle!

La petite s'arrêta net et regarda son père, sa lèvre inférieur tremblant légèrement. Severus se rendit compte alors du ton qu'il avait employé. L'inquiétude qu'il avait eu de voir sa cadette risquer de se faire toucher par ses sorts lui avait fait prendre un ton dur et coléreux auquel n'importe quel enfant aurait eu peur. Même ses élèves semblait surpris qu'il emploie ce ton avec la petite.

Doucement, il se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant et tendis ses bras vers elle.

-Aller! Vient là mon bébé. Papa ne voulait pas être méchant, mais il a eut peur que tu te blesse.

Clopin-clopant, Kayley avança, des grosses larmes roulant sur ses petites joues rougit.

-Zai fini ton dessin, dit-elle a mi-voix.

Severus la souleva et l'assit sur sa cuisse droite. La fillette lui tendit le dessin qui représentait, enfin… qui représentait…

-Il est magnifique chérie! Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Severus le plus gentiment possible, faisant ainsi éclater quelques rires parmi les élèves.

Même lui ne put retenir son sourire. Pourtant, la petite ne remarqua rien et sourit de toute ses dents à son père, essuyant, par la même occasion, ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe rose.

-Tu l'aimes! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Absolument! Répondit Severus, se qui était totalement vrai en dépit du fait qu'il ignorait complètement se que c'était.

-Regarde! Expliqua Kayley avec patience. Ça, c'est le ssâteau, et là, le lac!

-Et ici, pointa Severus. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mais papa! S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident. C'est toi!

Plusieurs rires résonnaient à présent dans la classe.

-Ah oui!

-Voui!

-Et bien, c'est un très beau dessin! Je te remercie mon ange.

Encore un fois, Kayley lui fit un sourire ravissant. Elle pris le visage de Severus entre ses deux petites mains dodues et, de ses mignonnes petites lèvres mouillées, elle lui donna un bizou sur la bouche. Severus sourit et se releva, sa fillette dans les bras.

-Très bien, dit-il aux élèves d'un ton qui était redevenu froid. Le cours est fini. Pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore fait évaluer, prenez en note que cela se fera au début du prochain cours. Maintenant, fichez le camp!

Alors que les élèves sortaient avec empressement, Sky resta et se rapprocha de son père et de sa sœur, en souriant.

-C'était un très bon cours papa! J'ai adoré!

-Merci Sky! Répondit-il en souriant.

-Mais tu y as été un peu fort avec le pauvre Neville.

-Il n'avait qu'a faire un peu plus attention… c'est un danger publique ce gars! Dit-il en déposant Kayley au sol.

-Tu le rends nerveux, expliqua Sky avec patience.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, il devrait apprendre a contrôler ses émotions…

-Oui! Parce que toi, tu contrôle très bien ta colère! Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Severus la regardant un instant, ne sachant que dire. Il est vrai que, pour sa fille, le voir sous cet angle devait être assez étrange. Il n'était tellement pas le même lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec sa famille.

-Sky, je…

-C'est dur, tu sais. Chaque jour, j'entends des tas de commentaires sur toi… et…

-N'y porte pas attention, d'accord!

Se sentant désoler pour sa fille, il l'étreignait avec force. Sky lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de vigueur.

-J'essaierai… Bonne fin de journée papa! lui dit-elle avant de partir avec sa sœur.

Alors qu'elles sortaient, Severus réaménagea la pièce en salle de cours.

La soirée tomba rapidement et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour le lendemain était le sujet favori de nombreux élèves.

¤

Il était environ 8h30 du soir. Severus corrigeait les essaies sur les _Patronus _que les élèves de cinquièmes années lui avaient remis aujourd'hui même, pendant que Cassandra donnait le bain à Alan et Kayley.

Alors qu'il était rendu à corriger la copie de sa fille aînée, sa femme vint le retrouver, Kayley dans les bras.

-Alors? Comment elle se débrouille! Demanda Cassandra, curieuse.

-Assez bien! Répondit Severus d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais son sourire trahissait sa fierté.

Cassandra rit et passa une main dans la chevelure de jais de son époux. Soudain, Alan arriva dans son petit pyjama bleu et grimpa sur les genoux de son père.

-Papa!

-Quoi?

-C'est quoi Pré-au-Lard?

Finalement, Severus cessa ses corrections, sachant pertinemment qu'avec ses deux enfants et sa femme, son travail n'avancerait nullement.

Alors que Severus expliquait à son fils se qu'était le village de Pré-au-Lard, Cassandra alla s'asseoir plus loin, dans une chaise berçante, Kayley assise en califourchon sur elle, le pouce dans la bouche.

-Est-ce qu'on ira? Demanda alors Alan avec envie.

-Peut-être, oui… répondit son père.

Soudain, le mur devint flasque, révélant la portes des appartements du professeur et une petite silhouette pénétra.

-Fredrick! Reconnu immédiatement Cassandra.

-Bonsoir maman, répondit le garçon d'un air sombre.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda son père.

-Bof… dit-il en se laissant dans l'un des luxueux divan.

-Fredrick?

Le concerné soupira fortement et s'exclama d'une voix emprunt de révolte et de tristesse :

-Cette école est injuste!

Aussitôt, Severus et Cassandra comprirent. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année et ne pouvait donc pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin…

-Écoute mon loup. Le résonna sa mère. Si tu veux, nous irons ensemble à Pré-au-Lard.

Le sourire lui revint un peu et il regarda sa mère avec espoir.

-Et mes amis!

Juste par l'impression désoler de sa mère, Fredrick compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas. Cependant, il resta quand même heureux de savoir qu'il aurait le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ses parents.

Après avoir longuement parler avec leurs deux fils, Severus et Cassandra dirent bonne nuit à Fredrick et couchèrent Alan et Kayley, qui elle, dormait déjà depuis longtemps!

La pièce dans laquelle on avait fait la chambre des petits étaient splendide. Les lits à baldaquins semblaient immense pour les deux enfants, mais ils adoraient ça! Les couleurs utilisés faisait davantage ressortir leurs jeunes âges que l'appartenance de leur père a Serpentard, mais une épaisse moquette verte recouvrait le sol. Tout au fond de la pièce, une impressionnante penderie contenait leurs nouveaux habits sorciers. De plus, plusieurs jouets avaient été mis à leur disposition, sans compter le nombres fulgurant de toutous!

Alors que Severus fermait la lumière, Cassandra alluma la veilleuse.

-Dormez bien mes trésors, leur dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Elle alla ensuite se changer, enfila une chemise de nuit bleu poudre en satin, ainsi que le pantalon ample assortit et elle alla rejoindre son époux, qui s'était remit à ses corrections.

Comme il avait l'air concentré, elle ne le dérangea pas et s'assit non loin de lui. Après un long moment de silence, elle demanda :

-Tu viendras avec nous demain?

-À Pré-au-Lard? Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit-il, occupé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'aurais pas le temps Cassy. J'ai trop de travail, désoler.

Encore une fois, il n'avait même pas daigné relever les yeux.

-Mouais, marmonna Cassandra avec un ton de reproche.

Severus leva enfin la tête et regarda sa femme. Celle-ci regardait ses mains, croisées sur ses cuisses et se n'est qu'après plusieurs secondes qu'elle remarqua que son mari la fixait. Elle leva les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de Severus.

-Très bien, dit-il soudain. J'irais avec vous!

Puis, il se replongea dans ses corrections. Cassandra soupira, se leva et alla dans la chambre, mécontente.

Severus secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur les copies devant lui, mais en vain. Finalement, il posa sa plume et alla retrouver sa femme.

-Cassy! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je t'ai dit que j'irais…

Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit au coté de son épouse.

-Oui… Et ça te semblait une dure corvée, n'est-ce pas!

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle employa ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et Severus en resta surpris.

-Cassandra arrête! Tu sais très bien que j'aimerais mieux passer du temps avec vous que de corriger ces foutus essais d'élèves stupides! Mais je te rappel chérie que je suis le seul a travailler ici… et d'avoir les enfants toujours autour de moi me fait prendre déjà beaucoup de retard dans mes corrections comme dans mes cours. Sans compter que nous ne seront pas loger nourrit pour toujours… Je doit amasser de l'argent pour racheter une maison…

-Ok ok! Ça suffit Severus, j'ai compris! Ça va!

Severus soupira, entoura les épaules de Cassandra d'un bras et lui embrassa le front. Celle-ci se laissa aller un peu contre son époux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule muscler de celui-ci.

-Je m'ennuie ici… Dit-elle sans réellement se plaindre, juste en constatant un fait.

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un long silence.

-Sev!

-Quoi?

-Je pourrais retourner travailler!

Severus ignorait si c'était une question ou une suggestion, mais peu importe, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Cassy! NON!

Il s'éloigna un peu et regarda Cassandra afin de se persuader qu'il ne venait pas d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais celle-ci continua.

-Quoi non! Écoute Severus, j'en ai parler avec Damien et il croit lui, que je…

-Damien? Attends là, chérie! J'ai mal compris, n'est-ce pas!

Cassandra le regarda un instant, cherchant les bons mots.

-Euh, bon, d'accord. Je met Damien de coté et tu en fais de même pour la jalousie qui te ronge. Le fait est, Sev, que j'aimerais quand même continuer de travailler! Il faut des Médicomages encore plus que jamais en ces temps... Je dois...

-Non! Cassandra, c'est inconscient de ta part. Tu ne peux pas! Je suis désoler, mais tu ne peux juste pas retourner au travail. Souviens toi de la menace de Lucius et des mangemorts...

-Je veux me sentir utile!

-Je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie! Severus commençait à s'énerver face à l'obstination de sa femme.

-Risquer ma vie? Je te parle d'aider nos égaux Severus! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste?

Cassandra semblait vraiment hors d'elle. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se releva du lit. Severus la suivit dans son mouvement.

-Égoïste? Égoïste, moi? Je veux te protéger Cassandra, tu le comprend ça, hein? Tu le comprends? Je me demande bien qui est le plus égoïste des deux? Tu ne fais que te plaindre que tu t'ennuies, que tu veux retourner au travail, sans considérer comment je me sens là-dedans, moi.

-Oh, désoler, monsieur le dirigeur de vie! Mais imagine-toi donc que j'aime mon travail et que je veux juste me sentir plus importante qu'ici!

-Et moi imagine-toi donc que c'est toi que j'aime et que je veux juste empêcher que mes enfants perdre leur mère!

-Tu es injuste! Ne mêle pas les enfants là-dedans! Cria-t-elle, puis elle se détourna pour partir.

-Et pourtant, ils ont leurs places. Rétorqua Severus en lui rattrapant le bras et en la forçant à se retourner.

Les yeux plains d'eau, elle se débattit en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Severus, mais au contraire, celui-ci resserra sa poigne.

-Tu me fais mal, articula-t-elle avec une frayeur non feinte.

Severus ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

-Jure-moi que tu ne retournera pas travailler. Dit-il menaçant.

-Non. Lâche moi!

-Jure le moi, rugit-il méchamment.

Pour la première fois en 20 ans, Cassandra eut peur. Elle était toute petite devant l'homme qui ne ressemblait plus en rien a son mari et elle se débattait toujours contre sa poigne douloureuse. La fureur dans le regard de Severus avait quelque chose d'inconnu pour Cassandra. De plus, son poignet la faisait considérablement souffrir.

-Sev… pleura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, j'ai mal…

Voir la femme qu'il aimait le supplier ainsi fit prendre conscience à Severus à quel point il dépassait les bornes. Aussitôt, il lâcha le poignet de Cassandra et celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, surprise. Tout devint flou… Mais qu'était-il donc entrain de faire?

-Cassy, je…

Mais les pleures de sa femme l'arrêtèrent. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle serrait son poignet en sanglotant. Malgré tout, elle leva les yeux vers lui et son regard, qui n'exprimait que sa déception, fit fuir son mari.

Dehors, le vent froid remit les idées en place à Severus. Mais que venait-il de faire? Jamais il n'avait été violent un tant soit peu avec sa femme. Est-ce réellement par peur pour elle qu'il avait agit ainsi ou seulement parce qu'il était jaloux? Il n'en savait rien et cela le rendait fou de remords. Il se haïssait tellement!

Après deux heures à marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, il se décida à rentrer. Il croisa Miss Teigne dans les couloirs, mais il n'y porta aucunement attention. Arriver devant ses appartements, il hésita à entrer.

Poussant un soupir, il dit le mot de passe et avança dans le mur flasque. Rendu de l'autre coté, le premier son qu'il entendit fut des pleures d'enfant. Aussitôt, sa frustration contre lui-même se dissipa et son instinct paternel refit surface. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la chambres de ses bébés.

La veilleuse toujours allumer lui permit de facilement évaluer la situation. La petite Kayley était debout à coter de son lit et pleurait à chaude larmes alors qu'Alan se réveillait, mécontent.

-Rendors-toi mon bonhomme, papa est là! Lui dit Severus, tout en se dirigeant vers Kayley.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa fille, il la prit dans ses bras et calma ses pleurs de façon instinctive. Kayley mit son pouce dans sa bouche et de sa main libre, attrapa la robe noir de son père et s'y accrocha avec force.

-Hé! Mon cœur! Que se passe-t-il! Tu as fait un cauchemar?

La blondinette renifla et regarda vers ses pieds…

-On… on m'a voler mes pieds papou…

-Quoi!

Severus était sur d'avoir mal entendu et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire, mais lorsque la fillette repartit en pleurs, il se rendit compte de son erreur.

-Kayley… Kayley! Écoute moi ma chérie! Personne ne t'as voler tes pieds!

-Mais ze les vois plus, dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Pour la première fois, Severus regarda les jambes de sa fille. La petite portait une robe de nuit bleu pâle avec de jolies mouton blancs qui était, manifestement, trop longue pour elle. Le bas de la robe lui cachait complètement les pieds…

"Ha! Les enfants" pensa Severus. Qui peut deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une fillette de 2 ans et ¾ lorsqu'elle se réveille durant la nuit!

D'un mouvement vif, il retourna Kayley dans ses bras et sa robe de nuit tomba vers le haut, révélant ainsi les petites jambes de l'enfant. Riant de bon cœur, Kayley battit des pieds dans les airs.

-Tu vois! Il sont revenu tes pieds!

-Voui!

Severus la calma un peu, puis, il la recoucha dans son énorme lit. Presque aussitôt, elle se rendormit.

Craignant la suite, Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais alors, il trouva Cassandra coucher dans le lit, profondément endormie. Elle était sur le dos, mais sa tête était tournée dans la direction inverse que Severus occupait.

En silence, il se changea, puis grimpa dans le lit Queen. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il s'allongea aux cotés de sa femme qu'il remarqua que sa respiration était entrecoupés de sanglots. La pauvre s'était endormie en pleurant.

Alors que son cœur se tordait de douleur, Severus se redressa et caressa tendrement le visage de sa femme. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-Oh, dit Severus surpris. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Cassandra ne répondit pas et le regarda, un peu perdue. Mais, visiblement, les souvenirs du soir même lui revinrent en esprit et elle eut un regard d'effarement.

-Oh Cassy, mon amour, chuchota avec empressement Severus en lui caressant le visage. Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi.

Encore une fois, Cassandra garda le silence et cela brisa davantage le cœur de Severus… Il aurait préférer qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'elle cri, qu'elle hurle, mais qu'elle cesse de le regarder avec ses yeux emprunt de déception et de peur envers lui.

-Tu m'en veux… et c'est compréhensible… Commença Severus. Mais par pitié Cassandra, parle-moi!

Mais Cassandra ne parla point et détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Severus serra les dents afin de retenir sa colère… la colère qu'il avait, non pas face au comportement de sa femme, mais bien envers lui-même.

-Comme je me hais, dit-il dans un murmure inaudible

Doucement, il porta sa main vers la joue de sa femme et la força à le regarder. Ayant aucune réaction, Cassandra se laissa faire, mais entrouvrit les yeux. Severus lui baisa le front.

-Pardonne-moi…

Puis le nez.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette!

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais Cassandra resta de marbre. Désespéré, il laissa ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues, et celles-ci tombèrent sur la peau délicate du visage de sa femme. À cette sensation, Cassandra eut un faible sanglots et répondit enfin au baiser.

Après quelques instants, Severus rompit le baiser et regarda sa femme, les yeux embrumés. Elle pleurait autant que lui, mais tout deux étaient silencieux. Il soupira un grand coup et, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Cassandra, il déposa sa tête sur le ventre de celle-ci.

-Je me déteste tant! Murmura-t-il.

-Pas moi! Je t'aime… répondit Cassandra d'une toute petite voix, mais absolument sincère.

Doucement, elle amena ses mains dans la chevelure de son mari qui était toujours appuyé sur son ventre. Severus resserra son étreinte, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore, puis, sans échanger un mot de plus, ils sombrèrent tout deux dans le sommeil.

¤

Le lendemain, Cassandra se réveilla avant même les enfants. Sur elle, la tête de son mari reposait encore et elle n'osa pas le déranger. Elle caressa plutôt les cheveux de celui-ci, lorsqu'elle remarqua, soudain, quelques bleu qui apparaissaient sur son avant bras et son poignet. Severus l'avait-il serré aussi fort!

Naturellement, ceci lui fit repenser à hier soir et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Severus lui avait vraiment fait peur et jamais elle n'avait pu pensée cela de lui, mais… d'un autre coté, c'était majoritairement de sa faute à elle.

Elle l'avait vraiment menée à bout de nerf. Son argumentation n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle ne l'avait même pas écouter. Pourtant, il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Et après tout… peut-être avait-il raison… Le métier de médicomages était particulièrement dangereux en temps de guerre et elle risquait gros… surtout dans sa situation.

Rapidement, elle esquissa un sourire.

-Cassy!

La voix endormie de son époux la ramena à la réalité. Celui-ci s'était relever sur ses avant bras, à coté d'elle et la regardait de ses yeux bouffis par les larmes. Elle ne douta pas deux secondes qu'elle avait probablement la même allure! Manifestement, les chicanes de couples ne leur allaient vraiment pas! Pour unique réponse, elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnes! Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Severus sourit, puis, secoua la tête.

-C'est trop facile, dit-il. Tu devrais m'en vouloir plus que cela…

-Mais je ne peux pas. Je t'aime Severus!

Severus regarda sa femme comme s'il la croyait condamnée. Celle-ci devina ce a quoi il pensait et lui caressa tendrement la joue, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me voir par tes yeux, lui dit Severus.

À cela, Cassandra rit, mais lorsqu'elle fit un mouvement qui révéla à Severus, sa main blessée, celui-ci l'arrêta.

-Cassy, je…

D'un geste vif, Cassandra cacha son bras.

-Oublie ça, veux-tu!

-Non!

-Sev! J't'en pris! Mettons ça de coté et passons!

Severus scruta le visage de sa femme, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle si subitement faire comme si rien ne s'était passer? Pourtant, son visage exprimait clairement sa résolution.

-Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner, lui dit-il.

-Et bien, il le faudra!

-Mais je t'ai presque battu! S'indigna Severus.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le calme de sa femme. Elle acceptait ce fait si facilement…

-Mais non! Enfin, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, dit-elle.

-Moi si… Tu semblais si terrorisée…

-Oh…

Cassandra s'assit et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit, tournant ainsi le dos à Severus. Celui-ci s'assit à son tour.

-J'ai eu peur, c'est vrai, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois, expliqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi alors? Demanda Severus en se rapprochant de sa femme.

Celle-ci se détourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle inspira profondément, prit l'une des mains de son époux, la déposa sur son ventre et dit :

-J'ai eu peur pour le bébé, Severus!

* * *

À Suivre… 


	21. Ch 20 Ce soir l'amour est dans tes yeux

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch. 20 Ce soir l'amour est dans tes yeux**

Severus avait toujours sa main appuyer sur le ventre de sa femme. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et regardait Cassandra avec des yeux surpris, mais exceptionnellement doux.

Celle-ci lui rendait son regard, mais le sien exprimait la joie et… une certaine inquiétude. Severus se décida alors de réagir. Clignant des yeux afin de se sortir de sa stupeur, il sourit de toutes ses dents et enlaça sa femme avec amour, tout en murmurant un "wow" de joie. Cassandra ne se fit pas attendre pour lui rendre son étreinte et Severus put entendre un léger soupir de soulagement de sa part.

C'est que cet enfant n'était nullement prévu. D'ailleurs, après la naissance de Kayley, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que quatre enfants étaient amplement suffisant… mais tout deux savaient pertinemment que l'organisme de Cassandra résistait parfois aux sorts et aux potions de contraceptions.

Ils en avaient eut la preuve avec Sky, leur première enfant. Elle avait complètement pris de court ses parents avec son arriver improviste. N'empêche que la petite avait été le rayon de soleil qui avait permit à Severus de se libérer de sa vie de ténèbres. Il avait appris à l'aimer, tout comme chacun de ses autres enfants, et ce petit arriviste n'échapperait pas à son amour! D'ailleurs, Severus était déjà fou de se petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de Cassandra et il se devait de lui dire!

-Cassy!

Celle-ci desserra son étreinte et regarda son mari.

-De… Depuis quand, demanda-t-il, ému.

-Début juillet, d'après les sagesses femmes, répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Severus fit un calcul rapide… Ils étaient à la mi-octobre…

-Mais… enfin Cassy! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informer avant?

Ça n'était pas un reproche, mais Cassandra répondit sur la défensive.

-Tu aurais pu toi-même le remarquer!

En effet, maintenant que Severus y portait attention, il remarqua les changements de Cassandra. D'abord, ses sautes d'humeurs inhabituelles, mais aussi son corps, qui s'était quelque peu transformé. Cela n'était pas trop visible; la poitrine plus ronde, le ventre également, et il était un peu plus dur, mais Cassandra portait bien et ne paraissaient pas être enceinte de 3 mois et demi. Pourtant, il était vrai qu'après quatre grosses plutôt semblables, Severus, son propre mari, aurait facilement pu s'en douter, tout comme il avait déjà deviner l'arriver d'Alan et de Kayley.

-Je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça, répondit-il avec une voix douce, pleines de sous-entendus douloureux.

Cassandra baissa les yeux.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle, expliquant à Severus pourquoi elle ne lui avait jusqu'alors rien dit.

À l'aide de deux doigts, il prit le menton de sa femme et souleva sa tête.

-C'est une surprise, dit-il. Mais c'est une très belle surprise! Je suis si heureux!

Aussitôt, Cassandra l'embrassa. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se laisser aller, un souvenir fit peur à Severus.

-Cassy, dit-il avec inquiétude. Mais hier soir?

-Chut, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa délicate main sur la bouche de son mari. Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr! Le bébé va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal pour lui! Ton fils va bien!

-Mon _fils_? Réagit alors Severus.

Le sourire de Cassandra s'élargit et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

-Maman!

Une seconde fois, ils durent ralentir leur ardeur et revenir à la réalité alors que leur fillette de "bientôt trois ans" sauta sur leur lit.

-Kay! S'exclama Cassandra surprise.

-Attends, je règle ça, lui dit Severus en se levant du lit et en enfilant sa robe de chambre noire.

Il prit Kayley dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

Cassandra commençait à s'impatienter lorsque, 10 minutes plus tard, Severus revint avec un sourire et un regard suggestif.

-Où est-ce…? L'interrogea Cassandra, mais celui-ci la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Plus tard!

¤

Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure ce samedi là. Bien sur, elle avait très hâte d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, elle adorait trop cet endroit, mais surtout, elle avait une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque. Encore l'un de ces infaisables devoirs de potions! Comme tous les élèves, Ginny aimait bien la nouvelle prof, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre les devoirs qu'elle donnait. Et comme la jeune Weasley avait décidée de participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle savait pertinemment que le lendemain, elle ne pourrait se concentrer, du coup, elle y allait ce matin, avant de déjeuner.

Encore endormie, elle se leva du lit, enfila un jeans et un pull, sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'école. Celle-ci était ouverte, mais totalement vide. Même madame Pince semblait absente. Ginny en fut heureuse, elle aurait la paix! Elle choisie une table et déposa ses livres et ses crayons avant de se diriger vers la section des livres de potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle rousse retourna à sa table avec deux gros bouquins. Elle les déposa à côté de son propre matériel, mais alors qu'elle s'assit, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de chaud qui se trouvait sous la table.

-Ouch! Entendit-elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri d'effroi.

Aussitôt, elle se releva et s'éloigna de la table. Peu de temps après, elle vit sortir de sous la table, nul autre que… Drago Malefoy. Il était pied nu et portait qu'un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche mal boutonnée. De plus, il était mal peigné, style "bad boy". Il était évident qu'il sortait à peine du lit!

-Mais t'es folle Weasley! C'est quoi ton problème! Lui dit-il d'un air supérieur, tout en se frottant le crâne.

-Moi? Répondit Ginny, surprise. Et toi? Tu te crois mieux peut-être! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisait sous cette table? Tu m'espionnais ou quoi!

Drago la dévisagea.

-T'espionner! Pfff, comme si j'aurais du temps à perdre! Non, je…

-Tu?

-Jejouaisàcache-cache! Marmona-t-il, ayant perdu son air fier.

-Tu quoi? Demanda Ginny les yeux ronds.

-T'as très bien compris Weasley! Dit Drago méchamment. Maintenant, fiche le camps, tu vas me faire repérer!

Puis, il tourna les talons et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais il figea complètement, alors qu'on pouvait entendre des légers pas de courses se rapprocher.

Ginny était complètement figée. La petite dernière du professeur Rogue venait littéralement de se jeter dans les bras de Malefoy, riant de bon cœur.

-Ze t'ai trouvé, z'ai gagné!

Ginny vit Drago soulever la fillette au bout de ses bras et la faire tournoyer dans les airs, provoquant ainsi encore plus de rire chez l'enfant.

-Ah non! Pas encore! Tu gagnes à tout coup championne!

Il cessa de tourner et ramena Kayley prêt de lui. Celle-ci plaça ses jambes de chaque coté de la taille de Drago et passa ses petits bras dodus autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, lui donnant ainsi un énorme câlin.

Drago sourit devant tant de tendresse, puis, ce souvenant de sa présence, regarda Ginny. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, perplexe devant ce Malefoy si différent.

-Seve… Le professeur Rogue m'a demander de s'occuper de sa fille pour ce matin, expliqua Drago sans que Ginny lui ai demander quoique se soit. Il avait quelque chose d'autre d'important à faire, m'a-t-il dit. Je doute que ça soit de la correction, et franchement, je ne veux même pas le savoir!

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Honnêtement, elle non plus ne voulais pas le savoir!

-Et il t'a débarré la bibliothèque pour que tu puisses jouer avec elle, demanda Ginny.

-Ouais! C'est pourquoi je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un genou dans le front et un pied dans les côtes, mais bon, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Désoler, répondit Ginny mal à l'aise, et pourtant, aucunement intimidée.

Cette nouvelle image de Drago Malefoy, avec une enfant dans les bras, la mettait davantage en confiance, sans crainte qu'il ne la blesse verbalement. Il n'oserait jamais devant sa jeune cousine.

-J'ai une recherche a faire… je peux rester?

Drago hésita un moment, semblant la juger, mais finit pas céder.

-Bien sur, la bibliothèque est à tout le monde…

-Merci, murmura-t-elle sans que Malefoy ne l'entende tout en retournant à sa table.

Drago, pour sa part, déposa Kayley au sol et parla avec elle.

-C'est à mon tour de me cazher! Compte zuzqu'à milles!

-D'accord! rit Drago et aussitôt, la petite s'enfuit vers les rangées de livres. Un, deux, trois, quatre…

Sa robe du nuit avec des moutons était facilement repérable, mais Drago lui laissait beaucoup de chance! Ginny sourit intérieurement! C'était exactement le comportement qu'avaient Bill et Charlie quand elle était plus jeune! Drago aurait fait un excellant grand frère!

Elle ouvrit le livre intitulé "_Potions qui peuvent peut-être se révéler utile_" en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

-Encore du mal avec les potions Weasley?

Ginny se retourna et regarda Malefoy. Merlin que cet accoutrement lui allait bien (n/a : Ces les pensées de Ginny ça, ou les miennes! Oo)

-Ouais! Pourquoi? Tu veux m'aider! répliqua-t-elle du tact au tact.

Drago fit une face à mi chemin entre le sourire et la grimace et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Très drôle, dit-il. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

-Ça me sembles être effectivement ton cas!

Drago ne répliqua rien a la remarque de la jeune rousse. En revanche, il leva les yeux vers les rayons et s'écria :

-Cent cinquante-six, cent cinquante-sept, cent cinquante-huit…

-Alors comme ça, tu es le baby-sitter attitré des Rogue?

-Je rends seulement service aux personnes que je considère comme ma famille, Weasley!

-Bien sûr! sourit-elle.

-Pourquoi ris-tu bêtement, s'en formalisa Drago.

-Pour rien!

-C'est ça! À d'autre oui! répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

Ginny détourna les yeux et se remis à sa lecture. Après un moment de silence, elle se décida à parler, sentant toujours le regard de Malefoy sur elle.

-T'as fini oui?

-Non, je commence… Deux cent vingt-trois, deux cent vingt-quatre, deux cent vingt-cinq…

Ginny roula les yeux, sachant qu'il en avait jusqu'à mille et retourna à son devoir.

-C'est sur quoi? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

-Les propriétés des différentes espèces de crapauds, dont on se sert des yeux pour la potions d'illusions! répondit Ginny, absente.

-Oh!

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te cherches des amis Malefoy! demanda-t-elle soudainement en relevant sa tête!

Pour unique réponse, Drago rit avec ironie.

-Oui, bien sur, je me cherche une amie en ta personne, Weasley! Tu rêves!

Ginny plissa les yeux. Drago continua de rire de sa façon typiquement humiliante.

-En parlant de rêves irréalisable, cours-tu encore après Potter!

En disant cela, il avait un sourire en coin particulièrement désagréable auquel Ginny préféra ne pas répondre. Elle replongea dans son travail, alors que Drago prenait son aise. Il se balança sur les deux pattes arrières de sa chaise, les bras remontés derrière sa tête et compta exagérément fort, de façon a mieux nuire à la jeune Griffondor:

-Trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, Trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, quatre cent! Quatre cent un, quatre cent deux…

Ginny lui lança un regard agacé.

-Ça ne te tenterais pas de compter dans ta tête? Ou alors t'es pas assez futé pour ça!

-Bah, j'aide ma petite cousine, répondit-il d'une voix innocente, mais sans rien perdre de son sourire arrogant.

Pour unique réponse, Ginny émit un son qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un grondement.

-Alors! renchérit-il. Avec Potter? As-tu finalement pris conscience que…

-Non mais vas-tu te taire! J'essaie de travailler! répliqua Ginny avec colère.

Drago ne fut pas dupe et son sourire s'élargit!

-Quatre cent soixante-dix-huit, quatre cent soixante-dix-neuf, quatre cent quatre-vingt…

-Je ne suis pas jalouse de Sky! explosa alors Ginny.

-Prouve-le!

-Très bien! Je te le prouverais Malefoy! Et tu seras obliger de reconnaître que je ne suis pas jalouse!

-Mais je ne demande que ça! Sourit Drago, fier de lui, aidant de ce fait sa cousine.

-Parfait! cracha Ginny en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires.

-Parfait! murmura-t-il a son tour, triomphant, alors que la Griffondor quittait la bibliothèque en furie.

Il se leva à son tour et, avant de se diriger vers les rayons de livres, cria à l'intention de Kayley : MILLE! Près pas près, j'y vais!

¤

La grande salle était déjà pleine lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sky y pénétrèrent. Dans la salle, tout les élèves en âge d'aller à Pré-au-Lard semblaient littéralement heureux de cette sortie. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors et prirent place entre Neville et Dean.

Il avait été annoncé que la sécurité serait redoubler pour la sortie, ainsi, les élèves pourraient magasiner pour leurs costumes d'Halloween en toute tranquillité d'esprit. De plus, une affiche dans la grande salle annonçait la venue d'une organisation spéciale qui offrirais un divertissement gratuit à la grande place publique de Pré-au-lard, qui se trouvait au centre du village.

Les conversations allaient de bon train, sautant d'un sujet à l'autre… Quelles serait les nouvelles mesures de sécurité qu'avait prit Dumbledore? Quel costume serait parfait pour le bal dans deux semaines? Quel genre de divertissement offrirait cette organisation?

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sky ne firent pas exception et se mêlèrent rapidement aux conversations, quand soudain, Ginny arriva avec ses livres de potions.

-Bonjour les filles, dit-elle a l'intention de Sky et d'Hermione. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

-Euh… Oui bien sûr! répondit Sky surprise.

Ginny s'installa et entra dans la conversation sans problème, riant avec les autres Griffondors. Bien vite, elle se rendit compte que finalement, c'était vrai que Sky était super sympathique. Cette dernière l'avait même gentiment inviter à passer la journée avec eux à Pré-au-Lard!

-Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner, avait-elle répondu, mais lorsque Sky et Hermione se mirent à deux pour insister, elle finit par céder.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent de déjeuner, mais restèrent tous assis. Derrière Sky, une silhouette familière s'approcha.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit la voix de Cassandra de sa douceur maternelle habituelle.

-Bonjour maman! répondit Sky en se retournant vers sa mère.

Mais il n'y avait pas que celle-ci. Toute la famille Rogue s'y tenait au grand complet, tous habillés de façon moldu. D'ailleurs, la plus part des élèves de Griffondors avaient cessés de converser et regardaient la tenu de leur professeur, ahuris.

Celui-ci portait qu'une simple chemise noire et un jeans, mais cela suffisait amplement a surprendre les élèves. Il avait le petit Alan dans ses bras, celui-ci portant une petite salopette en cor du roi vert forêt, avec un t-shirt blanc. Ils avaient aussi récupérés Kayley auprès de Drago et l'avaient vêtue d'un petit ensemble fuchsia au tissu doux. Fredrick accompagnait également ses parents, portant son pull à l'emblème de Serpentard.

Cassandra, qui pour sa part était vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'un haut noire au design unique, s'approcha de Sky et se pencha afin de pouvoir lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de s'éclipser rapidement avec sa famille vers la table des professeur.

Fredrick resta un peu plus longtemps à la table des Griffondors. Alors que Sky semblait encore en état de choc, son jeune frère s'approcha avec un sourire.

-À moi aussi, ça m'a fais cet effet! lui dit-il, moqueur.

Aussitôt, Sky sourit et regarda le Serpentard.

-Wouha! Quelle nouvelle!

-Étonnant, n'est-ce pas!

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Hermione.

-Maman est enceinte, expliqua Fredrick.

-Encore! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione, faisant éclater de rire Sky, Fredrick, Ron et Ginny, tout quatre habitués aux familles nombreuse.

¤

Un peu plus tard, alors que les cinq amis marchaient sur le chemin les menant a Pré-au-Lard, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs inconnus venus spécialement pour l'activité organisée.

-Je me demande bien ce que c'est, dit Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Village, ils restèrent complètement subjugués! Là, au centre du village, ce tenaient les plus belles créatures du monde magique. Une foule d'élève entouraient déjà ces merveilleux êtres, mais une banderole au-dessus de leurs têtes était visible.

¤¤Concours international entre espèces magiques¤¤

-Un concours! s'interrogea Hermione. C'est la première fois que j'en attends parler!

-Ah bon! C'est pas inscrit dans tes livres! se moqua Ron.

-Non! Pourquoi, tu connais, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Moi je connais, dit Sky. C'est un concours qui se tient tout les 10 ans environ! Le dernier comme celui-là ce tenait officiellement à Tokyo, au Japon. C'était quand j'avais 5 ans!

-Et tu y es allée! demanda Ginny.

-Oh non! Mais j'en ai entendu parler!

-En tout cas, moi, je ne m'en rappel pas, confia Ron.

-Et en quoi ça consiste, demanda Harry alors que les cinq amis se rapprochèrent davantage.

-C'est… hummm… je ne sais plus trop! Tiens! Allons demander à mes parents, ils sont juste là-bas! Conseilla Sky en se dirigeant déjà vers son père et sa mère.

-C'est obligatoire! demanda Ron, penaud.

Harry rit et entraîna ses amis vers les Rogue.

Severus et Cassandra se tenait bras dessus bras dessous et Severus tenait son plus jeune fils par la main. Tous deux regardait la petite Kayley qui était monter sur le dos d'une magnifique Licorne d'une blancheur éblouissante. Près de l'animale et de l'enfant ce tenait une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable et sur sa robe bleu pâle, une épinglette aux couleurs du drapeau de France était visible.

-Papa.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes tournèrent leur tête vers leur fille.

-Oui chérie! dit Severus de façon paternel, mais il retrouva vite son air froid lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les quatre Griffondors qui accompagnaient son aînée.

Sky passa outre et lui demanda de leur préciser en quoi consistait ce concours. Le professeur Rogue leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une activité très populaire dans le monde des sorciers et que présentement à Pré-au-Lard, il y avait des duo entre des créatures magiques et leurs maîtres. Chaque duo venant d'un pays différent. Le concours n'était qu'en réalité qu'une simple course que devaient faire tout les animaux magiques ici présent, vers la fin de l'après-midi. Les vainqueurs recevraient un énorme prix en argent, mais même les spectateurs pouvaient également gagner quelque chose s'ils osaient parier. L'attrait le plus intéressant dans toute cette activité était sans aucun doute la disponibilité des concurrents à parler avec les gens venus les voir.

À ce moment, la ravissante jeune femme qui accompagnait la Licorne s'approcha d'eux.

-Vous avez une adorable fillette, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse à Severus. Bien que les Licornes préfèrent les filles, rares sont les êtres humains qu'elles laissent monter sur leur dos. Cette enfant est remplis de pureté.

-Contente de le savoir, dit Cassandra avec un sourire crispé et une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

En effet, le professeur Rogue ne semblait plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme au cheveux d'or. Celle-ci sourit à Cassandra, révélant par le fait même, une belle rangée de dents droites.

-Vous êtes une Vélane, constata aussitôt Hermione.

-Oui, en effet, dit la jeune femme, en caressant sa licorne. Je m'appelle Anabelle. Et voici Danae!

-Danae, répéta aussitôt Kayley. Papa! Ze peux en avoir une pou' Noël?

-Hein! Quoi! Oui bien sûr!

Severus détourna enfin ses yeux de la Vélane pour les plonger dans ceux remplis d'espoir de sa cadette.

-Euh… enfin… tu disais!

Cassandra croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, les hommes, soupira-t-elle alors que Ginny et Hermione retinrent un éclat de rire. Tu viens tout juste de promette une Licorne à ta fille, pour Noël. Bravo Severus.

-J'ai fais quoi! bredouilla Severus au moment où Sky faisait signe à ses amis de s'en aller.

Mais Harry et Ron n'étaient guère mieux que leur professeur devant la Vélane et Sky et Hermione durent les obliger à les suivre.

-Comme elle était belle, rêvassa Ron.

-Mais oui, mais oui… grogna Hermione.

Ginny et Sky rirent. Ils continuèrent d'avancer parmi la foule, attendant que les deux gars reprennent leur esprit.

-Wow! lâcha soudain Ron. Vous avez vu ça!

Aussitôt, Harry et les trois filles tournèrent les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Tous en restèrent bouche bée. Tout près deux, un gigantesque Dragon, encore plus énorme que le Magyar à Pointes qu'Harry avait du affronter l'année dernière, les regardait d'une façon loin d'être rassurante. Pourtant, la beauté de la bête les clouaient tous là.

-Didrika! Vole!

Le Dragon, ou plutôt, la Dragonne sembla réagir au son de cette voix féminine et exécuta l'ordre. Sa grosse tête bleue se retourna un instant en direction de la dame, probablement sa maîtresse et l'animal cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux noirs. Ses énormes pattes écaillées souleva son corps du sol, alors que ses imposantes ailes, bleues royale, se déployèrent. Les rayons du soleil d'automne se percutèrent sur sa peau reptilienne et éblouirent les personnes assistant à l'envole. La magnifique bête battit des ailes, semblables à deux immenses voiles et, dans un grand bruit de vent, s'éleva dans les airs.

L'énorme poitrails écailleux de la bête était de couleurs turquoise, mais son ventre tirait davantage vers le blanc. Sa queue volant derrière elle et ses ailes battant à un rythme régulier, la Dragonne s'éloignait dans le ciel avec la grâce d'un faucon. Elle était magnifique!

-C'est bien Didrika, dégourdis-moi un peu ces ailes!

-C'est stupéfiant, dit alors Ron!

-Dommage qu'Hagrid n'est pas vu ça, ajouta Hermione.

-Aller, venez! dit Harry en se dirigeant déjà vers la dame au Dragon.

Ron ne se fit pas prier pour suivre son ami.

-Bonjour, fit la femme en les voyant arriver.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry, suivit de Ron, Ginny, Sky et Hermione.

-J'imagine que vous avez vu mon bébé à l'œuvre! leur dit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Votre bébé! dirent d'une même voix Ginny et Sky.

La femme était plutôt belle dans sa simplicité! Ils apprirent qu'elle s'appelait Verena et qu'elle venait de Roumanie. À la grande surprise de Ron et Ginny, elle leur annonça qu'elle connaissait leur frère Charlie. Ils travaillaient ensemble.

-Vraiment! Lui avait demander Ron avec surprise.

-Et oui! C'est même lui qui a capturé Didrika… En fait, il l'a sauver. Elle était qu'un petit bébé lorsqu'il l'a trouver et elle était blesser! Nous l'avons soignée et élevée ensemble et maintenant, elle ne veut plus retourner parmi les siens, leur avait expliquer Verena.

Lorsque Verena appela sa protégée avec un petit sifflet et que les cinq Griffondors virent la majestueuse bête foncer vers eux, ils décidèrent, d'un accord commun, de s'éclipser!

-Et bien, dit Ginny après un moment. J'ignorais que Charlie avait adopté une Dragonne!

-Il s'est bien gardé de le dire, ajouta Ron. T'imagine la réaction que maman aurait, si elle savait!

Continuant de marcher, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur un petit pont qui traversait un énorme bassin d'eau… Ce bassin était visiblement aménager là pour une quelconque raison… ou pour une quelconque créature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, selon vous! demanda Hermione en regardant l'eau calme.

-Harry, Harry! Hé ho, Harry!

Click!

-Salut Colin! dit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait le plus neutre possible.

-Harry! Harry, tu l'as vu! Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Colin! s'impatienta Ginny.

-Du Serpent! Du Serpent de Mer qu'il y a dans cette bassine! Dit Harry, tu pourrais lui parler! Je te prendrais en photo en pleine discussion avec le Serpent et…

-Ça suffit oui! Colin, va donc jouer ailleurs! rugit Ron et Colin partit tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Non mais quel plaie!

-Tu y es aller un peu fort, non! dit Hermione de façon réprobatrice.

-Il t'énervait pas, toi! se défendit Ron.

Hermione allait critiquer, mais resta silencieuse alors que son regard déviait sur Harry. Celui-ci était accoté sur la barrière du pond et regardait dans le bassin, l'air pensif. Ginny était à sa droite et lui parlait, alors que Sky était de son autre côté, davantage rapprochée, une main caressant le dos d'Harry.

-Ça va pas! demanda Ginny en le regardant avec inquiétude.

-Non, ça va! répondit-il évasivement. Je me demandait juste… Crois-tu que c'est possible que je sache parler aux Serpent de Mer aussi?

-Je n'sais pas, répondit-elle en replongeant son regard dans le bassin.

Le supposé Serpent de Mer n'était visible nul part, mais l'eau calme dégageait l'aura d'une présence.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin. Une bonne bière au beurre leurs faisait envie et ils devaient tous magasiner pour leur tenu de soirée. En route, ils croisèrent les participants du Canada. Le maître s'appelait Alexis et c'était un séduisant jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Sa compagne, prénommée Chloé, ne paraissait pas plus vielle que 10 ans. Ses grands yeux noisettes, ses long cheveux brun bouclé, sa petite robe verte brillante qui laissait ses petites jambes et ses petits pieds a nu, mais surtout, ses magnifiques petites ailes jaunes transparentes trahissaient bien son appartenances au fées des bois.

Dans le pub où ils burent leur bières au beurre, ils croisèrent Fredrick. Même si ses amis n'avaient pas pu venir, ses parents ne l'avaient pas obligé à les suives partout, et il était donc partit visiter Pré-au-Lard seul. Celui-ci leur raconta que de son côté, il avait vu les participent de la Chine et de l'Écosse.

-Vous savez la particularité de l'Écosse? leur demanda-t-il.

-Non, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hermione.

-C'est un Centaure. Répondit Fredrick. Il n'a donc pas de maître, puisqu'en fait, il est son propre maître… Il s'appelle Dixon… et il est un peu snob!

-Ça ne me surprend pas des Centaures, affirma Harry quand soudain, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit.

Un jeune garçon, d'environ 14-15 ans, d'origine asiatique, y pénétra. Sur son épaule, un magnifique Phénix rouge braise y était installé. Son accoutrement était de style Chinois, mais ça lui allait très bien. Ses long cheveux noir étaient attaché dans son dos par un élastique lâche.

-Korijo! appela Fredrick.

-Tu le connais! demanda sa sœur.

-Oui! C'est le participant de la Chine!

-Bonjour Fredrick, dit-il gentiment avec un fort accent, tout en se penchant légèrement pour saluer.

-Korijo, je te présente ma sœur, Sky, son copain, Harry et leur amis, Ron, Hermione et Ginny!

Les présentation furent rapidement achevés et Korijo s'installa à leur table.

-Alors, ton animal est un Phénix, constata Harry. Je ne savais pas que ces animaux venait de la Chine… Je veux dire, Dumbledore en a un!

-Peut-être un cadeau qu'il a reçu, expliqua Korijo. Dumbledore est un sorcier célèbre! Son nom est connu jusqu'en Chine! Quoiqu'il en soit, les Phénix sont bel et bien originaire de Chine. Chaque grande famille de sorciers en a un. Weixing est d'ailleurs très vieux dans la famille.

-Weixing?

-Mon Phénix! C'est son nom!

-Ohh!

Peu après, ils se séparèrent. Les trois filles partirent de leur côtés pour chercher leurs costumes pour le bal et Fredrick partit avec Korijo. Harry et Ron restèrent donc seul.

-Où on va! demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas… Faudrait faire les boutiques pour nos costumes…

Harry ne fini pas sa phrase que les deux garçon soupirèrent.

-Et si on continuait quelque temps encore a regarder les concurrents! rit Ron. De toute façon, je suis sur que les filles trouveront quelques choses pour nous!

Harry acquiesça et demanda de retourner vers le bassin du Serpent de Mer. Arrivés là-bas, ils entendirent un doux murmure mélodieux. Les deux Griffondors se regardèrent perplexe, mais, d'un accord silencieux, ils suivirent le chant.

Ils finirent par arriver a un autre bassin, quelque peu différent cette fois. Il était un peu plus petit que celui du Serpent de Mer, mais beaucoup plus beau! Le chant semblait prendre source dans les eaux. La musique qui y était créée était complètement envoûtante.

-Une Sirène, dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent le professeur Malefoy. La jeune femme leur sourit, et Harry la trouva magnifique, davantage que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une beauté de marbre accompagnant son mari à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'été dernier.

-Professeur! dit Ron avec politesse.

-Il y a plusieurs sortes de Sirène, expliqua Narcissa. Ils y en a même ici, dans le lac de Poudlard, mais ce sont des espèces particulières… Celle-ci, dit-elle en pointant le bassin, est une espèce rare, mais des plus magnifiques. Ces avec se genres d'espèces de Sirène que les Moldus font leurs contes d'enfants.

Au moment où la jeune enseignante finissait son explication, une magnifique femme émergea de l'eau, tout en ébouriffant ses long cheveux rose. Elle prit place sur un rocher qui dépassait de l'eau et sa longue queue de poisson éclaboussa les élèves et les spectateur qui étaient les plus proches.

-Eulélia! la gronda sa maîtresse, et Harry et Ron sursautèrent car la femme était particulièrement près d'eux.

-Désoler, dit la Sirène de sa voix naturellement mélodieuse.

-Elle est impossible, avoua la maîtresse au professeur Malefoy.

Elle était très jeune elle aussi et, malgré ses cheveux or, son teint était foncé, comme si elle passait toutes ses journées sous le soleil du sud. D'ailleurs, elle semblait avoir attrapée froid avec la température automnal de l'Écosse. Elle s'appelait Taïana et venait des Îles Antourédo! (n/a : Oo Ne posez pas de question sur cet endroit, merci! lolll) Eulélia était son amie d'enfance!

Harry et Ron continuèrent leur chemin et tombèrent sur Fred et Georges qui sortaient de chez Zonko. Au loin, un homme dans la quarantaine parlait avec des spectateurs. D'après les brides de conversation qu'Harry avait pu comprendre, il s'appelait Demitrius et était originaire de la Grèce. Il était accompagné d'une Nymphe, Iona.

-Une Nymphe! s'exclama Fred.

-Trop cool! ajouta Georges.

Lentement, les jumeaux quittèrent Harry et Ron et s'avancèrent discrètement parmi la foule.

-Que vont-ils faire selon toi! demanda Ron.

-Hé! Ce sont tes frères, pas les miens, dit Harry en riant.

Devant eux, ils virent les jumeaux qui s'échangèrent quelque chose de main. Harry cessa de leur porter attention et regarda la Nymphe. C'était une très belle femme, vêtue uniquement de feuilles et de fleurs. Ses long cheveux lisse lui tombait en cascade dans son dos et elle semblait particulièrement timide.

Demitrius lui demanda de s'approcher. Au même moment, les jumeaux Weasley firent exploser une Bombabouse. Plusieurs cris s'élevèrent parmi la foule, mais le plus surprenant fut la réaction de la Nymphe, qui se changea littéralement en arbre avec de petites fleurs blanches à ses branches, après un court cri d'effroi.

-Vient, dit Ron alarmé, alors que ses deux frères se faisaient prendre par le professeur Torner. Partons!

Harry le suivit sans broncher. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans les rues de la petite ville, entrant dans leurs boutiques préférés et ressortant les poches pleines de sucreries ou de gadgets. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent sur le pont, Harry fut heureux de constater qu'un homme étrange s'y trouvait.

-Euh, pardonnez-moi monsieur. Êtes-vous…?

-Je suis Sigfrid, petit!

-Oui! C'est bien, répondit Harry au dépourvu. Enfin, je voulais surtout savoir si vous étiez…

-Cela signifie 'Victoire' dans ma langue!

-J'en suis heureux pour vous… dit Harry, ne sachant que répondre.

Il lança un regard en biais vers Ron, mais celui-ci affichait une expression entre l'incrédulité et l'hilarité.

-Vous êtes le maître du Serpent de Mer! réessaya Harry.

-Je suis un Viking.

Ron n'y tint plus et se mit à rire. Harry, pour sa part, essaya de se contenir.

-Oui! Mais, vous êtes ici pour le concours, non!

-Le concours est cet après-midi! dit-il.

-Je sais ça!

Harry commençait à perdre patience. Ron, qui s'était quelque peu éloigné pour rire, revint vers lui.

-Je crois qu'il comprend mal l'anglais Harry!

-Non, vraiment? J'avais pas remarquer! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais en savoir davantage à propos de votre Serpent de Mer!

-Baldrick! Cela signifie 'Puissant et Courageux'!

-Je peux le voir? sourit Harry.

-Tu vas pas essayer de lui parler, n'est-ce pas Harry, s'inquiéta Ron.

-Mais non! Mais je veux juste le voir! Colin n'a pas attisé ta curiosité, toi!

-Si!

Pendant ce temps, le vieux Viking avais appeler son Serpent de Mer. Lorsque celui-ci émergea de l'eau, Harry et Ron reculèrent d'un pas, ébahis et terrifiés.

Le Serpent marin était l'équivalent du Basilic côté grosseur. Il était de couleur violet foncer, mais les reflets du soleil lui donnait des éclats plus pâle, presque bleu. Le plus marquant dans ce serpent, ce n'était pas sa grosseur, ni ses nageoires, pas même ses énormes dents, mais bel et bien ses yeux rutilants comme une flamme.

-Euh… T'es sur que c'était une bonne idée, demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, pas sur…

-Baldrick! annonça le Viking d'une voix fier.

Le serpent se contenta de fixer Harry et Ron de ses yeux rouges vifs.

-L'est très joli, assura Ron d'une voix peu convainquante.

Des petits de troisièmes années qui passait par là rebroussèrent vite chemin. Plusieurs passant observèrent le Serpent avec étonnement et effroi.

-Moi je mise sur celui-là, dit un homme au loin.

-Moi aussi! Combien de Mornilles on a chérie!

Harry et Ron profitèrent de l'attention des passants pour s'éclipser. Ils n'avaient pas eu peur, mais ils avaient des courses à faire…

-Et dire que Colin voulait que tu converses avec 'ça'! s'exclama Ron au bout d'un moment.

Harry rit à la remarque de son ami.

-Harry, Ron, venez voir ce que j'ai là! dit alors une voix derrière les deux Griffondors.

-Hagrid! dirent-ils en se retournant et en reconnaissant leur 'grand' ami.

Hagrid leur sourit et les conduisit devant un nouvel homme qu'ils ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, sa tenu n'était pas inhabituel et il n'avait pas d'accent… Il venait effectivement d'Angleterre.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Dylan!

-Dylan était un étudiant de Poudlard il y a quelque années, les informa Hagrid.

-Enchanté, lui dirent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

-Alors, c'est toi, Harry Potter! dit-il en regardant Harry.

Aussitôt, celui-ci replaça ses cheveux de façon à moins laisser paraître sa cicatrice. Hagrid le remarqua et prit la parole.

-Allons Dylan, montre-leur donc Ali.

Dylan sourit et les conduisit jusqu'à Ali. Ali, c'était en réalité un magnifique Hippogriffe. La créature mi-oiseau, mi-cheval avait le plumage de sa tête d'un blanc laiteux et son corps de cheval était bronze. Il semblait particulièrement amical, mais Harry et Ron s'approchèrent tout de même très lentement, à la manière qu'Hagrid leur avait montré lors de leur troisième année.

Alors qu'il caressait Ali, les pensées d'Harry se mirent à diverger vers Buck et son parrain. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir, Cassandra, Alan et Kayley venait à peine d'arriver à Poudlard. Sirius était venu voir sa sœur après qu'il ait appris la nouvelle pour l'incendie, mais maintenant, Harry n'avait plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Il resta longtemps dans ses pensées et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils croisèrent de nouveaux les filles qu'ils se réveilla.

-Bonjour les garçon, leur dit Hermione! Avez-vous trouver quelque chose!

-Euh…

-Tu veux dire, à part une Sirène, une Nymphe et un… inoubliable Serpent de Mer? Non, on a rien trouver, leur confia Ron.

-Vous êtes pas possible, dit Sky en roulant des yeux.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, rit Hermione. Une chance qu'on vous a trouver les costumes idéals!

-C'est quoi! demanda Harry.

-Surprise! Vous ne le saurez que la veille du bal! rit Ginny.

-Hé! Mais c'est pas juste, contra Ron.

Au même moment, Drago Malefoy et ses nouveaux amis passèrent près d'eux. Il ne dit aucune remarque, se contenta de fixer Ginny, de façon explicite pour eux deux. Ron le remarqua et voulu passer un commentaire, mais alors, une jeune femme au teint foncé et aux cheveux noirs jais le coupa.

-Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu un jeune Sphinx! Il s'appelle Tarek.

-Euh… non, désoler, répondit Harry.

-Oh, et bien, si vous le voyez, pourriez-vous lui dire que je le recherche! Je m'appelle Nassrat.

-Oui, bien sur, pas de problème, lui assura Sky, lisant la détresse dans les yeux de la jeune égyptienne.

-Merci!

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, demandant à d'autre passant s'ils avaient aperçut son jeune Sphinx. De leur côté, les cinq Griffondors, tout en vérifiant aux alentours s'ils ne pourraient pas apercevoir la créature mi-lion, mi-homme, reprirent la route qui les ramenèrent au château.

¤

La journée à Pré-au-Lard avait été sublime pour tous! Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, la plus part des élèves étaient épuisée, mais très peu encore avait regagnés leur dortoir respectif. Près du feu, ayant monopolisé l'endroit, ce tenaient Harry, Sky, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.

Harry était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et Sky était assise par terre, devant lui, entre ses jambes, occupée à jouer au échecs avec Ron. Harry se contentait de les regarder tout en jouant dans les cheveux de Sky avec tendresse.

Ginny, qui était un peu plus loin sur l'autre divan, discutait avec Hermione, mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer le geste tendre d'Harry envers Sky Rogue! Elle compris aussi que jamais elle n'y aurait droit, mais après tout, ils allaient réellement bien ensemble, tout les deux! La sortie à Pré-au-Lard qu'elle avait passée en leur compagnie lui avait fait réaliser cela… Et intérieurement, elle remerciait Malefoy, car il lui avait permit de connaître davantage Sky.

Alors que Ron mettait en échec le roi de Sky, celle-ci bailla bruyamment.

-Désoler, dit-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, conseilla Hermione, amusée.

-Oui! Tu as sans doute raison! confessa-t-elle.

À ce moment, Harry se pencha en avant et entoura par derrière les épaules de Sky, l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou.

-Tu me quittes déjà, demanda-t-il d'une voix triste.

Sky se retourna et leva la tête.

-Et oui! Je suis trop épuisée… et je dois encore aller mettre à leur place tout mes achats! expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle consolait un petit enfant.

Harry lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry, dit bonne nuit à Ron, Hermione et Ginny et se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas lent. Harry la suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put, puis, se retourna vers ses amis en soupirant.

-Ça va pas Harry! demanda Ron, inquiet pour son ami. Ya un truc qui ne va pas avec Sky!

Harry regarda son ami et lui sourit. Il remarqua aussi qu'Hermione s'était considérablement intéresser à leur conversation. Par respect, Ginny s'était un peu éloignée. Harry fini pas céder et haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas que ça va mal, leur confia-t-il. Mais on a plus jamais de temps à nous. Oh, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je le sais bien, mais c'est que cet été on étaient toujours ensemble… et… enfin, c'est dur…

Pour unique réponse, Ron fit une face de compassion envers Harry. Pour sa part, Hermione sembla songeuse.

-Tu sais Harry, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Sky aussi partage tes pensées! Elle m'en a déjà parler!

-Ah oui!

-Oui! Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir! Parler un peu ensemble tout les deux! Ça va vous faire du bien!

-Mais…

-Je vais aller voir Lavande et Parvati, histoire de vous réserver le dortoir quelques temps… assura Hermione en souriant à son ami.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Il se leva en vitesse, et disparut dans l'escaliers sans même remarquer le clin d'œil que lui avait lancer Ron.

Harry cogna à la porte du dortoir des filles de cinquième années et entra sans attendre la réponse. Au fond de la pièce ce trouvait Sky, occupée à ranger ses achats de la journée. Elle n'avait même pas encore remarqué la présence de son petit ami et à cela, Harry sourit.

Il s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune fille et, alors qu'elle se retourna soudainement, ayant sans doute entendu des pas, il l'enlaça dans ses bras.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle, surprise. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entré!

-Pourtant j'ai cogné, dit-il, amusé.

Sky sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Que viens-tu faire ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis venu te voir!

Sky eut un regard sceptique et interrogateur.

-Enfin, on a passée toute la journée ensemble! Dis-moi pas que tu t'ennuies déjà!

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer avec ses yeux verts émeraude dans lesquels brillaient une lueur inhabituelle. Sky ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Oui, on a passé la journée ensemble, mais on a jamais eu de moment seul, tout les deux… dit-il enfin, se penchant pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Sky, la serrant davantage contre lui. Et ça depuis le début de l'année scolaire!

Sky se sourit à elle-même! Alors comme ça Harry était du type dépendant! Cette découverte la surprenait quand même un peu, car elle avait facilement remarquer que depuis qu'ils était à Poudlard, Harry avait été plus distant avec elle… Ou alors c'était depuis que son père les avait surpris ensemble dans le même lit! Elle l'ignorait, mais ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est qu'à elle aussi, Harry lui avait manquer et que, en ce moment, elle ne souhaitait être nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras!

-Harry! murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci releva la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux noirs de Sky.

-On est seul, là!

Harry la dévisagea curieusement avant de lui faire un doux sourire.

-Oui.

Sky lui rendit son sourire et, se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

-Vient!

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, lui prit la main, et le dirigea vers son lit à baldaquin. Harry s'y assit et attira Sky à lui. Celle-ci se plaça debout face à lui et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, qu'Harry trouva d'une douceur exceptionnel, l'embrassa, avec un peu plus de fougue cette fois! Les mains d'Harry trouva aussitôt la taille de la jeune fille. Les cheveux lâche de Sky créèrent un voile de nuit autour des visages des deux amoureux et le silence de la pièce prouvait bien que ce moment intime leur appartenait.

Après cet élan de passion, leurs bouches se séparèrent et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Sky remarqua que les deux émeraudes d'Harry étaient étrangement dilatés, et Harry ne manqua pas de noter qu'il semblait pouvoir voir des anges dans les yeux noirs de Sky. Ces éclats d'amour qui s'exprimaient librement par leurs yeux finirent des mettre de cotés tout leurs doutes d'adolescents.

-Sky!

-Quoi!

-Je t'aime!

Sky sourit à Harry de toute ses dents. Oh certes, il lui avait souvent souffler des mots d'amour et lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait de toute les façon possible, mais l'entendre lui dire, comme ça, avec simplicité et tendresse, c'était autre chose.

Elle le poussa un peu plus sur le lit et embarqua sur le matelas à son tour. Harry sourit et ferma les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de Sky. Ils chavirèrent rapidement dans les délices de l'amour, oubliant peur et doute. Il y eu quelques gestes maladroits, mais la tendresse l'emporta.

¤

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent enlacer peau contre peau, complètement épuisés, mais satisfait! La tête de Sky reposait sur le torse d'Harry et celui-ci caressait les long cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, tout en affichant un sourire béat!

-Harry!

-Mmmh?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Surpris de cette déclaration, Harry compris avec quelques secondes de décalage, entendant à son tour les bruits de pas qui montaient dans l'escaliers allant au dortoir.

-On risque gros si on nous découvre, mon amour! dit-il en se redressant légèrement.

-J'm'en moque! déclara Sky en se redressant et en embrassant Harry.

Ce dernier ne put que répondre au baiser. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent, Harry pu avoir une vu sur la nudité de Sky, mais aucune gène ne l'envahit. C'était quelque chose de naturel désormais!

-Comme tu es belle, dit-il en toute sincérité.

Sky sourit modestement et l'embrassa de nouveaux, comme la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait.

-Bonne nuit les filles, lança la voix de Ron au loin.

La voix d'Hermione répondit et Harry et Sky purent alors constater que les trois compagnes de chambre de la jeune fille étaient présentent dans la pièce.

Parvati et Lavande chuchotèrent entre elles, croyant probablement Sky endormie car les rideaux étaient tirés, et Hermione ne vint pas la déranger, au grand soulagement des deux amants.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	22. Ch 21 Intuition parental

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K.Rowling, rien ne m'appartient, etc, appliquez la formule.

Cette fic à été écrite _avant_ la sortie du tome 5!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Préjugés préconçus :.**

* * *

**Ch.21 Intuition parental**

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment de bien-être absolu. Doucement, il ouvrit ses yeux et passa sa main sur son visage afin de se dégriser du sommeil. Au travers les somptueux rideaux bourgognes, il vit le soleil qui étincelait. Cette journée allait être parfaite pour le recrutement de nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch.

Encore fatiguer, il essaya de s'asseoir dans le lit, mais un poids sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il sourit en repensant à la veille. Avec douceur, il déplaça le corps endormie de Sky et lui baisa le front tendrement. Faisant le moins de gestes brusques possible, il attrapa ses boxer et son t-shirt qu'il enfila en hâte et sortit du lit, non sans jeter un regard inquiet aux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir de sa bien-aimée! Elles dormaient toutes encore. Il soupira de soulagement, ramassa ses vêtement et s'éclipsa vite fait.

L'escalier qui menait à son propre dortoir était désert. Encore une fois, Harry en fut soulager. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageait avec les Griffondors de cinquième année, il se retrouva face à face avec Ron qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

-Tiens, Harry, salut! Passé une bonne nuit? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

-Euh…

Harry ne savait que répondre, mais quand Ron partit à rire en lui disant de laisser tombé, il soupira de soulagement et rit à son tour. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son lit, pris des vêtement propre et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir et donc, il décida de descendre directement dans la salle commune. Là, il trouva Ron, Ginny et Neville qui parlaient Quidditch, mais, un peu plus loin, il y avait Hermione, Lavande, Parvati et Sky. Le regard de cette dernière croisa un instant le sien et ils se sourirent tendrement.

¤

Ce matin là, Severus se réveilla à cause du bruit que faisait sa femme. En effet, la pauvre maman était dans la salle de bain et était malade. Compatissant, Severus sortit du lit, enfila un pantalon et alla rejoindre Cassandra, qui était agenouillée devant la toilette, ses cheveux d'ébène retenu par sa main droite. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Hey! Ça va ma belle?

-Moui! Nausée matinale! Expliqua Cassandra. Rien dont je ne soit pas habituer!

Severus sourit, passa une main sur le dessus de la tête de sa femme, la rapprochant de lui afin de pouvoir lui donner un baiser sur le front.

-Ça va aller?

-Oui, oui… C'est fini, c'est passé, je…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une autre forte poussé de nausée s'empara d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait le visage plongé dans la cuvette de toilette, Severus lui caressa tendrement le dos tandis qu'une légère expression de dégoût passa sur ses traits.

-Je vais aller te chercher une potion anti-nausée, attends moi!

Cassandra le remercia et Severus partit vers son atelier de potion. En chemin, il croisa ses deux cadets, qui semblaient réveillés depuis un bon moment déjà!

-Bonjour mes trésors!

-Salut mon papa! Répondit joyeusement Kayley en lui enlaçant les jambes!

Severus cessa d'avancer et prit la petite dans ses bras. Aussitôt, la fillette lui donna un bizou. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers son fils et vit que celui-ci semblait triste.

-Alan mon p'tit cœur! Ça va pas!

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire faiblement et il se rapprocha de son père. Légèrement inquiet, Severus se penchant au niveau de l'enfant, déposa Kayley sur sa cuisse droite et tendit son bras gauche vers son garçon. Le petit vint se placer entre les jambes de son père et appuya sa tête sur le torse nu de l'adulte.

Severus savait qu'il devait donner du temps à Alan pour qu'il se confie et donc, il lui caressa le dos de façon paternel. Kayley imita son père, ce qui fit sourire l'enfant de 7 ans. Finalement, il se recula un peu, et il demanda, faiblement mais avec une certaine inquiétude :

-Est-ce qu'elle est malade maman? Elle va pas mourir, hein!

Severus en fut complètement surpris. Malade? Mourir! Puis, comprenant les peurs de son fils, il se décida à tout expliquer. C'est qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors rien dit à leur deux plus jeune à propos de la grossesse de Cassandra, car ils avaient préféré attendre que le ventre rond de celle-ci soit plus évident, afin de facilité la compréhension. Mais Alan semblait avoir déjà remarquer plusieurs changement.

-Non mon bonhomme! Maman n'est pas malade! Elle va très bien. Mais c'est qu'elle est enceinte…

-Ça veut dire quoi ça! demanda aussitôt Kayley de sa petite voix mignonne.

Severus sourit.

-Cela veut dire, ma chérie, qu'elle attendant un enfant.

-Oh… dit Alan.

-Ze comprend pas papou! Soupira Kayley.

Severus pensa à des mots plus simples.

-Eh bien, maman va avoir un petit bébé... Vous allez avoir un autre petit frère!

-Quand? S'exclama la blondinette, commençant à comprendre.

-Dans quelques mois!

De nouveau, Kayley sembla confuse. De son côté, un lueur de compréhension apparaissait sur le jeune visage d'Alan.

-Mais papa… En attendant, il est où le bébé? Demanda la petite.

-Eh bien, il est dans le ventre de maman!

-Quoi! S'exclama Kayley avec inquiétude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Le bedon de maman est trop petit pou' lui!

-C'est qu'il est encore tout petit, Kay! Expliqua Alan à sa jeune sœur, avec patience. Il est trop petit pour être avec nous, et donc, il reste en sécurité dans la ventre de notre maman! Ensuite, il va grossir et devenir un vrai vrai _vrai_ bébé! C'est ça, hein papa!

-Exactement!

-Mais papa… Comment est-ce qu'il s'est retrouvé là?

-Euh… Severus tenta de trouver les mots adéquats pour sa fille de deux ans et ¾. Et bien tu sais ma chouette… euh… voilà! Lorsqu'un papa et une maman s'aiment fort fort, il est fréquent que le papa _offre_ un bébé à la maman. (n/a : piouf, merci Mag! -)

-Oh! Et… Où est-ce qu'il les trouves les bébés, le papa!

-Euh… Un peu partout j'imagine!

Severus savait bien que sa réponse était complètement pourrie, mais sur le moment, aucune inspiration ne lui était venu, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait se genre de conversation avec ses enfants. Mentalement il se traita d'idiot, mais se dit que cela ferait l'affaire!

Pourtant, il se trompait grandement et la réaction de sa fille ne se fit pas attendre.

-Papa! Tu as volé un bébé et tu l'as caché dans le ventre de ma maman! Dit-elle avec une expression scandalisée.

Trop surpris, Severus ne répondit pas. Mais il n'y fut pas obligé, car il doux rire attira leur attention.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tout les trois!

Severus sourit tendrement a sa femme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur salle de bain. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux! Alan abandonna son père pour se diriger vers Cassandra.

-Désoler pour la potion… en as-tu encore de besoin! S'informa Severus.

-Non, ça va aller mon amour! Dit-elle à son mari, tout en prenant Alan dans ses bras. Tu t'inquiétais pour moi mon ange!

-Oui. Répondit simplement Alan tout en enroulant ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère.

Celle-ci lui caressa le dos afin de le rassurer. Severus en profita pour se relever et s'approcher.

-J'ai du tout leur expliquer!

-Oui! Et tu as très bien fait ça! dit Cassandra, se moquant légèrement de lui.

Severus lui tira la langue et alla dans la chambre, s'habiller. Cassandra, elle, alla s'occuper de leurs enfants!

¤

La journée était quelque peu entamé. L'équipe de Griffondor, ainsi que celle des Poufsoufles se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, toutes deux essayant de combler leur poste manquant. Chez les Griffondor, il manquait un gardien, et chez les jaune et noir, un attrapeur.

Harry était totalement décourager. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prétendant pour le poste qui était doué, et ceux qu'ils l'étaient le rendaient complètement indécis. Mais il se rassurait en regardant les Poufsouffles… pour qui la tâche ne semblaient aucunement plus simple. Remplacer Cédric Diggory et Olivier Dubois n'était pas chose facile!

Pendant ce temps, Sky et Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Elles avaient un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à terminer, mais elles papotaient plus qu'autre chose! Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était contente d'avoir trouvée une amie avec qui elle pouvait partager tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas avec Harry et Ron. De plus, Sky était relativement studieuse, contrairement au deux garçons, et elle était plutôt simple et naturelle, contrairement à Lavande et Parvati.

Alors qu'Hermione tournait et retournait les pages de son bouquin, elle remarqua que Sky semblait légèrement ailleurs. La jeune fille au cheveux noir de jais était en effet immobile, fixant la fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir le terrain de Quidditch, l'air rêveuse.

-Est-ce que ton père a dit qu'on serait évaluer sévèrement sur ce travail? Demanda Hermione, innocemment.

Bien sur, elle était parfaitement consciente que le professeur Rogue serait sévère lors de la correction, mais elle n'avait chercher qu'à engendrer la conversation.

-Mmm! Oui, sans doute… répondit Sky d'une voix lointaine, sans avoir bougé d'un centimètre.

Hermione soupira…

-Sky! Réveille!

-Hein! Quoi! Tu me parlais Mione!

La jeune fille se contenta de rouler les yeux.

-Désoler, dit Sky.

-C'est pas grave! Mais enfin, je m'inquiète! Tu n'as pas été toute là aujourd'hui… Que t'arrive-t-il!

Sky rougis légèrement et le rouge de ses joues contrasta avec son teint habituellement pâle.

-Euh, rien… Enfin, je veux dire, faut pas t'inquiéter, je n'ai rien de grave… Je suis simplement sur mon nuage…

Une lueur de compréhension apparut soudain dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Oh je vois! Ça s'est arrangé avec Harry!

Sky détourna les yeux, rougissant davantage.

-On peut dire ça comme ça!

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent bien rond.

-Sky! Regarde-moi!

La jeune fille releva le regard vers son amie. Il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat inhabituelle.

-Ça alors! Vous n'avez quand même pas… Je veux dire, tu as… vous avez…

-Chut! L'arrêta Sky. Mione, si ceci arrive aux oreilles de mon père, Harry n'est pas mieux que mort! Reste discrète, tu veux!

-Oui, d'accord, je comprends…mais… dis, vous l'avez vraiment fait? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

Sky partit à rire, ses yeux pétillants davantage.

¤

Harry était sur le terrain de Quidditch, entouré des jumeaux Weasley et des trois poursuiveuses. Ils étaient en grande discussion à savoir quel élève comblerait le poste de Gardien. Les jeunes frères Crivey étaient inévitablement rejetés de leur choix. Par contre, le petit Bastien McGowen, un deuxième année, avait su se faire remarquer par sa vitesse, mais visiblement, le poste de Gardien n'était pas fait pour lui. Par contre, il ferait un excellant poursuiveur. Neville Longdubat n'avait même pas essayer les sélections, mais Seamus et Ron se débrouillaient plutôt bien! Pourtant, ils étaient en cinquième année et ils ne resteraient pas longtemps dans l'équipe.

-Qui alors? S'impatienta Harry.

-Eh bien… Dit Fred.

-Je dirais même plus… Eh bien! Ajouta George, faisant ainsi éclater de rire le petit groupe.

-Donc, on se met tous d'accord pour ne pas prendre de 7ième, 6ième et 5ième années. Se renseigna Angélina.

-Exacte, confirma Harry.

-Et une quatrième année ça vous va? Demanda Katie.

-Une? Interrogea d'une même voix les jumeaux.

La seule fille de quatrième année qui s'était risquer à faire les sélections était leur jeune sœur, Ginny. D'ailleurs, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été très doué, liant rapidité et efficacité.

-Oui! Confirma Alicia. Ginny a été superbe!

-Très bien, c'est décidé!

Ils retournèrent parmi les concurrent et Harry dévoila le nom de la future Gardienne de l'équipe des Griffondors. Ginny, surprise et folle de joie sauta au cou d'Harry et l'embrassa… Sous les regards surpris de tous et toutes.

¤

Hermione et Sky avaient quittés la bibliothèque afin d'aller rejoindre leur amis, sachant que la fin des sélections étaient pour bientôt. Elles étaient rendu dans le couloir extérieur (n/a : je me base sur le couloir des films!) lorsqu'elles croisèrent les professeurs Rogue, Malefoy et McGonagall.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, Miss Rogue! Salua McGonagall d'un hochement de tête.

-Bonjour professeurs, saluèrent les deux étudiantes en souriant.

Narcissa leur rendit leur sourire avec bonne humeur, tandis que Severus se contenta de lancer un furtif clin d'œil vers son aînée, mais lorsque les deux filles passèrent près d'eux, ils remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez Sky.

-Sky! L'appela-t-il.

La Griffondor s'arrêta et se retourna vers son père, qui s'était lui aussi retourner. Hermione s'arrêta à son tour et Narcissa et McGonagall en firent de même.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Severus, plissant les yeux, cherchant à comprendre se que sa fille avait de différent.

-Bien sur, pourquoi?

Sky se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et commença à rougir sans raison.

-Tu sembles changé. Avoua son père.

-Changé? Je n'ai rien de changé… dit-elle un peu trop rapidement et en détournant les yeux.

Severus tandis la main et souleva légèrement le menton de sa fille.

-Regarde-moi!

Le cœur de Sky battait la chamade. "Regarde-moi" Hermione lui avait demander la même il y a quelques minutes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait! Elle n'avait toute de même pas "Harry et moi l'avons fait hier soir" d'étampé sur le front! Se pourrait-il que son père ait tout compris d'un simple regard? La connaissait-il aussi bien!

Alors que son père plongeait ses yeux noir et soupçonneux dans les siens, elle put voir les deux professeurs qui s'interrogeaient du regard derrière le dos de l'homme. Timidement, elle fît un sourire à son père et lui confirma qu'elle allait très bien une fois de plus. Avant qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, Sky s'était retournée, avait pris le bras d'Hermione et s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide.

Pourtant, Severus n'était pas dupe… et il fulminait de rage!

¤

Un peu plus loin, alors qu'elles marchaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, elles croisèrent Drago et Fredrick. Le Serpentard était entrain de montrer certaines techniques de Quidditch à son jeune cousin.

-Salut Sky, salut Hermione, dit Fredrick, alors que Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête vers Sky.

-Bonjour vous deux, s'exclama joyeusement Sky.

Hermione, de son côté, se contenta de marmonner un faible salut à l'intention de Fredrick.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin et se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'équipe des Griffondors. Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean les accompagnaient, ainsi que Lavande et Parvati qui étaient aller voir la sélection. Ginny était encore folle de joie et sauta au cou des deux amies.

-Ils m'ont choisi, les filles, ils m'ont choisi.

-Félicitation Gin! S'exclama Sky.

Depuis la journée à Pré-au-Lard d'hier, elles étaient réellement devenue de bonne amies et Sky était sincèrement heureuse pour la jeune rousse. Hermione la félicita aussi et ils rentrèrent tous au château. De façon discrète, Harry vint se placer entre Hermione et Sky et prit cette dernière par la main. Sky lui sourit amoureusement et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu de trop. Éclatant d'un petit rire, elle alla rejoindre Ron.

En chemin ils croisèrent, une fois de plus, le professeur Rogue. Cette fois, il était avec sa femme et parlait avec énergie alors que Cassandra semblait plutôt calme, voir même amusée. Lorsque Sky vit ses parents, elle lâcha aussitôt la main d'Harry.

-Bonjour les enfants, les salua chaleureusement Cassandra.

-Salut Mme Rogue! S'exclamèrent quelques uns.

Rogue s'était quelque peu calmé, mais ses yeux flamboyait toujours de colère et ils étaient fixés sur Harry. Ce dernier remarqua le regard noir de son "beau-père", mais il ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Sky, pour sa part, mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

-Oh! S'exclama Fred en blaguant. Yen a certains qui se tiennent tranquille quand papa et maman sont là!

-Hein, Harry! Ajouta George.

Alors que certains membres du groupe partirent à rire, une voix féminine, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Katie Bell s'exclama :

-Comment ça! Harry et Sky Rogue sont ensembles? Je croyais qu'il était avec Ginny, vu la façon dont il la embrassé tantôt, j'avais cru…

Elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle vit les signaux que les jumeaux Weasley lui envoyaient… Mais c'était trop tard… Avant que nul ne puisse réagir ou dire quoique ce soit, Harry avait reçu la main de Sky dans la figure et celle-ci s'éloignait déjà en courant.

Hermione hésita un instant entre rester et savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ou suivre son amie. Elle opta pour la deuxième option et poursuivit Sky dans les couloirs.

-Sky! Attends!

Katie avait un expression profondément désoler sur le visage, plusieurs semblaient inquiet et Ginny se sentait visiblement très mal à l'aise. Le baiser qu'elle avait donner à Harry n'était pas voulu, elle avait été seulement un peu trop impulsive. Ça l'aurait été un autre garçon qu'elle aurait fait pareille! Et puis, elle pouvait témoignée, le baiser n'avait pas été partager. Il avait duré un certain temps, mais c'était uniquement parce que Harry avait été trop surpris pour réagir plus tôt. Il l'avait ensuite repoussé… mais ça, les parents de Sky l'ignoraient.

Le visage de Cassandra démontrait une énorme déception alors qu'elle fixait Harry et Rogue était comparable à un tueur sanguinaire.

-Potter! Rugit-il en sortant sa baguette magique. Cette fois, vous avez dépassé les bornes!

-Non! C'est un malentendu, essaya de se défendre Harry, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient reculer.

-Avada Kedavra!

(n/a : Drastique, mais efficace! lololl Non? Vous aimez pas? Bon d'accord, je reprend!)

-Potter! Rugit-il en sortant sa baguette magique. Cette fois, vous avez dépassé les bornes!

-Non! C'est un malentendu, essaya de se défendre Harry, alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient reculer.

-Severus! Range-moi cette baguette! S'exclama Cassandra, indignée. N'agit pas en idiot et laisse-les régler leurs problèmes. Je suis sur que ce n'est rien, tu es seulement énervé parce qu'ils… enfin…

Les yeux de Severus lançaient toujours des éclairs de fureurs, mais il abaissa sa baguette.

-Tu as de la chance que Cassy soit là Potter, mais on s'en reparlera! Comptes sur moi! Dit-il d'un air menaçant, qui pouvait amplement rivaliser avec la cruauté de Voldemort en personne.

-Mais…

Avant qu'Harry ne disent un mot de plus, Severus s'en alla, ses belles et somptueuses robes noirs volant derrière lui. On pouvait encore l'entendre maugréer contre les adolescents arrogants et sans cervelle qui se laissait guider uniquement par leur hormones, sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Tous des moins que riens, tous des profiteurs, des imbéciles.

¤

Sky était effondrée sur son lit et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas agit ainsi, mais de penser que Harry ne voulait que se servir d'elle pour ensuite aller voir ailleurs lui faisait terriblement mal. Ses sanglots étaient tellement gros qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Harry et Ginny ensemble, ses pleurs redoublaient.

Hermione n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte de son dortoir qu'elle pouvait déjà entendre les sanglots de son amie. Doucement, elle entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit de Sky. La jeune fille était couché sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreille et ses long et soyeux cheveux noir comme la nuit étaient désordonnée autour de sa tête.

-Sky! Commença Hermione et au sursaut de son amie, elle comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Sky se retourna légèrement et regarda Hermione, mais elle continuait toujours à pleurer, ses grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre elle.

-Chut! Ça va aller! Chuchota doucement Hermione.

Sky renifla.

-Pou'quoi… Pourquoi il a fait ça Mione?

-Je n'sais pas Sky, je n'sais pas… mais faut dire que nous n'étions pas là… nous n'avons rien vu et rien entendu…

Sky s'éloigna un peu de l'étreinte d'Hermione et la regarda, une impression d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Hermione, c'est que je connais bien Harry et…

-…Et tu es de son côté!

-Quoi!

Hermione dévisagea Sky avec incrédulité. De son côté? Mais il n'y avait aucune guerre… Hermione était persuadé qu'il y avait un malentendu. Elle essaya de s'expliquer :

-Non! Écoute Sky! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je connais bien Harry et Ginny et je crois…

-… Que je suis de trop, c'est ça?

Devant l'air surpris de son amie, Sky continua ses sombres pensées.

-Non c'est vrai après tout, Ginny et Harry est le futur couple considéré comme naturel… Et moi je débarque, la fille de Rogue, et charme Harry Potter, défait les idées que le monde c'était fait et…

-Dis, tu t'écoutes parler là! La coupa Hermione. Tu te crées des histoires! Harry et Ginny ne sont pas destinés à finir ensemble. Harry t'aime, c'est évident!

-Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ait été embrassé une autre fille juste après qu'on ait…

Un autre sanglot l'empêcha de continuer et Hermione l'a reprit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

-Pourquoi j'ai si mal? Réussit à articuler Sky.

-Chut! Ça va aller, ça va aller!

¤

-Sale petit ingrat! Je vais lui faire regretter! Comment a-t-il osé! Imbécile! … ma confiance… sale vauriens!

-Severus, calme toi!

Le couple était de retour dans leur appartement. Severus était debout, marchant en rond avec sa baguette dans les mains, répétant des bout de phrase qui se référaient tous à Harry. Il était en colère, très en colère. Si Cassandra n'avait pas été là, il aurait probablement déjà eut une longue "conversation" avec le Survivant.

Pourtant, après qu'il fut partit, Cassandra avait parlé avec Harry et Ginny et avait su toute l'histoire. Elle était convaincue que les trois adolescents devaient régler ça tout seul, même si sa fille en était la principale victime, et elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher son mari d'intervenir.

-Comment peux-tu accepter aussi facilement le fait qu'il la fasse souffrir, lui demanda Severus, hors de lui.

-D'abord, cesse de hurler sur moi!

-Désoler!

-C'est rien! Tu sais chéri, malgré ce que tu peux en penser, Harry est un garçon bien et il n'avait aucune intention de la faire souffrir, comme tu dis. Expliqua calmement Cassandra, assise dans un divan, une main délicatement posé sur son ventre.

-Tu prends pour cet idiot? Dis-moi que je rêve! Cassy enfin notre fille…

-Est une adolescente Severus. Le coupa sa femme. Et en tant qu'adolescente, elle vit les hauts et les bas qui vient avec la vie de couple. Laisse-la apprendre par elle-même!

-Mais il la dépucelé! Rugit-il.

-Ah! Voilà ce qui te pose problème, je me trompe?

-Euh… Oui! Tu te trompes. Affirma-t-il après un léger moment d'hésitation. Ce qui me dérange c'est qu'il ait jouer avec son cœur…

-Alors il suffisait de dire "mais il l'a blesser" au lieu de "dépuceler". Sourit Cassandra.

Mais Severus ne sembla pas apprécier son humour et il se renfrogna davantage.

-Écoute Sev, Harry aime notre fille, que cela te plaise ou non! Certes, aujourd'hui Sky à été déçue et blessée, mais ce n'était pas l'intention de notre gendre…

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Severus.

Cassandra soupira…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas son intention. Il s'agit seulement d'un énorme malentendu, et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas m'en mêler! Ils doivent apprendre par eux mêmes!

-Mouais… Et j'imagine qu'ils doivent aussi apprendre d'autre chose par eux même…

-Effectivement!

-Cassy! S'indigna Severus.

-Mais je vais quand même lui parler pour _ça_! Le rassura-t-elle. J'avoue qu'en effet, une conversation mère-fille s'impose. Mais je veux que tu me laisses faire! Toi, tu t'occuperas de Fredrick en temps et lieu!

-Et pour Potter?

-Il a un parrain!

Severus partit à rire d'un rire sans joie!

-J'en glisserai un mot à mon frère, tu veux bien!

-Faudra bien que je m'en contente…

-En effet! Sourit Cassandra, triomphante! Puis, elle ajouta, légèrement moqueuse : Ça fait changement du genre de conversation que tu as eu avec Alan et Kayley ce matin, n'est-ce pas!

¤

Toc Toc Toc.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Hermione à la place de Sky qui pleurait toujours.

-Euh… c'est Ginny…

Sky fit non de la tête avec énergie, mais Hermione lança un "Entre Gin!"

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête, laissant apparaître une magnifique chevelure de feu. Elle avait l'air désoler et mal à l'aise.

-Euh… je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps…

-Tant mieux! La coupa Sky avec méchanceté, son caractère typique des Rogue étant mis en évidence.

Ginny resta bouche bée alors qu'Hermione la regarda surprise.

-Euh… Continua Ginny avec difficulté. Je venais vous porter quelques sandwichs, vous avez manqué le souper (n/a : le repas du soir!)

-Merci, dit Hermoine.

Sky pour sa part lui lança un regard noir qui fit tressaillir la jeune Weasley. Dorénavant, elle voyait beaucoup plus le lien de parenté qu'elle avait avec le froid professeur de potion, désormais celui des Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne fallait surtout pas se mettre Sky Rogue à dos.

Malgré tout, Ginny se dit qu'elle devait foncé, ne serait-ce que pour l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Elle devait tout lui dire.

-Écoute Sky… commença-t-elle alors que la concernée fit semblant de faire la sourde. Ce que tu as entendu n'est pas réellement exacte en fait. Harry ne m'a jamais embrasser…

-Tu vois, s'exclama Hermione à l'intention de Sky.

-C'est moi qui l'ait embrasser…

-Quoi!

Sky sourit faiblement à la réaction d'Hermione, mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand la signification des mots qu'avaient prononcée Ginny s'imposa. Alors comme ça _son_ Harry n'avait pas embrasser personne… le baiser lui avait été imposé, tout comme elle lorsque Drago l'avait embrassé dans le train… Mais une autre pensée vint à elle.

-Pour… pourquoi Ginny! Demanda-t-elle douloureusement. Hier, je croyais que… enfin, que tu voulais être mon amie… Pourquoi toute cette mascarade?

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais remarquer comment Sky devait souffrir. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme étant privilégiée, la fille d'un professeur, venant d'une famille aisée, la cousine du beau Drago Malefoy, acceptée dans le célèbre trio et la petite amie du célèbre Harry Potter … Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que la pauvre souffrait de la majeur partit de tout cela.

Le professeur en question n'était nul autre que l'affreux ex maître des potions, sa famille avait perdu leur maison et tout leurs biens dans un incendie, elle avait des relations proches avec plusieurs Mangemorts et le trio était inévitablement ses _seuls_ amis… Seul Harry était son rayon de soleil, et Ginny venait s'interposer entre eux.

Doucement, la jeune fille rousse s'approcha du lit et Hermione lui laissa une place. Plusieurs remords faisaient rage dans sa tête et elle se dit qu'elle devait au moins la vérité à Sky.

-D'abord, tu dois savoir qu'hier, ce n'était pas une mascarade!

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir! C'est vrai oui qu'au début, j'étais un peu jalouse…

Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Bon d'accord, j'étais morte de jalousie! T'es contente?

-Très! Répondit Hermione, ce qui lui valut un faible sourire de la part de Sky.

-Enfin, je disais donc que j'étais jalouse de toi, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je me suis surprise à t'apprécier! Et puis, j'ai bien compris qu'Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour toi! D'ailleurs je dois dire que vous former un très joli couple! Mais voilà, pour ce matin, c'était une erreur! C'était pas voulu, jamais je n'aurais fait ça en temps normal…

-Défini "temps normal"…

-Ne pas venir d'apprendre que j'étais prise dans l'équipe…

¤

Harry était avec Ron lorsque Sky descendit dans la salle commune. Il avait voulu aller la voir, mais Ginny avait insisté pour aller elle-même lui parler et lui expliquer.

-Tu crois que ça marchera! Demanda Harry à son ami.

-Moi tu sais, les filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur faut! Répliqua Ron.

Harry rit un peu, mais son estomac se serra lorsqu'il aperçut Sky dans les escaliers, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Elle avait les yeux enflés et les joues rougis pas ses larmes. Ses cheveux étaient absolument entremêlés, mais un doux sourire accompagnait cette vision.

Harry se leva et s'approcha lui aussi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à face, un silence gêné s'installa, chacun scrutant dans les yeux de l'autre.

-J'suis désoler, dirent-ils en même temps.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry et il leva une main afin de caresser la joue droite de Sky. Dans l'escalier, Hermione souriait alors que Ginny semblait totalement soulagé! Elle venait aussi, par le fait même de se faire une très bonne amie.

* * *

À Suivre… 


	23. Mot de l'auteur

Oh seigneur, _cette_ fic !

Ça fait quoi ? Un peu plus de 3 ans ?

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai relu dans l'idée de la continuer et qu'arrivée au dernier chapitre, j'ai bloquer.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Est-ce que je la continue ? Je pense qu'elle le mérite, mais mon style est si différent maintenant que j'ai peur de la bâclée…

Et puis mon dernier chapitre, celui qui est encore sur mon ordi mais que personne n'a encore lu est tout à refaire, il ne me plait pas du tout et je ne sais même plus où je m'en vais avec…

Donc ma décision est prise : Je vais une fois de plus la relire, la retravailler et tenter de la continuer, MAIS si je vois que je tourne en rond ou que je n'en suis pas satisfaite, j'abandonne tout ! C'est mon dernier et ultime essaie, mais je vous promet d'y mettre plus d'effort cette fois-ci, ainsi que tout mon cœur !

En effet, cette fic est mon bébé et je ne voudrais pas être obligée de la laisser inachevée… mais en même temps, si je me rends compte que mes efforts sont vain, je crois qu'il serait mieux que je mette mon temps et mon énergie sur autre chose…

**En terminant, je dis un gros MERCI à tous ceux et celle qui m'ont lu et reviewers et surtout, à tous ceux et celle qui reviews encore cette fic et garde espoir !**

Kat

* * *

écrit le 25 octobre 2004


End file.
